Night Bonding
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: What if the Titans can all spend one night behaving like normal- depending on how you define the word- teenagers. A slumber party on the girls part and a forced lock in on the boys part, might lead to better friendships, rudeness, spying, and... catfights? Well- They can always make up with whip cream and kisses. Leave all with morals: This is gonna get wild! Chapter 11 especially.
1. How it Began

Just 'cause this chapter is sweet doesn't mean that the later chapters are all that innocent ; ).

SPOILER ALERT: The girls are gonna do some freaky stuff in the last chap.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Teen Titans or anything perceptible in this story.

* * *

All of our young heroes were arriving at the main Titans Tower after a special celebratory ball. The ball was dedicated to all the effort the titans put into keeping the world safe. Every teen were dressed to impress, although all masks remained on.

"Home sweet home. Long, boring evening. Lovin' the warmth." Cyborg sighed.

"_Cause they loving the crew, they loving the crew._" Speedy sang.

"Hey! Shut up. You can't sing." Aqualad said.

Speedy decided to let it go. "Well I wish some girls will love this crew. Well... me."

"Eww."

"Shut up. Right now you look like a fish in a tux."

"That's your best? Even BB can do better."

Beast Boy looked over at them. "Heyyy!" He whined.

As the three boys started bickering, Robin looked over at Starfire.

"Are you okay? You look a little dazed." He questioned, while cocking his head.

"Yes. I can not stop thinking of how glorious I look, as mentioned by various males." Starfire emitted, still dazed. Robin was furious at her comment.

Starfire received a great deal of compliments all night. She deserved them. Her hair was done up in ring curls making her features appear even softer. She was clothed elegantly in a lavender silk v-neck dress that reached her ankles. From her left ankle, there was a side split leading to her mid-thigh, orange skin exposed. From the top of her right bust, to the beginning of her right thigh, was a delicate, silver, flower embroidery. She topped her getup off with light silver eyeshadow, an innocent layer of pink rouge and mauve lipstick, and 4'' heeled sling backs. Boys stared so hard, you would have thought they were trying to burn her clothes off! Robin noticed this and was furious. He seethed in his seat and shot the occasional glares. He didn't go throw the night without getting a few stares himself. He looked good with his hair slicked back, mask crisp, and tuxedo on neatly. He topped it off with a nice pair of leather shoes. Starfire and Robin were so adorable when they rose up and started dancing together to a slow song.

Raven sat at the table most of the night, only getting up for bathroom breaks. She usually doesn't like standing out, but boy did she like amazing! Her hair was pulled up at the sides, making her face appear longer. Her make-up was elegantly done with light carmine red lipstick, a light layer of ultramarine blue, mascara. She wore clip-on jade earrings and the matching necklace. She wore a knee-length, dark blue A-line gown, that made her hips appear smaller, but still highlighted her curves. She completed her outfit with 5'' aquamarine stiletto heels that made her legs seem longer. Beast Boy almost was caught staring at her. He was surprised she owned heels that long. Hell, he didn't even know she owned a dress. Beast Boy didn't look to bad himself. He was decked out in a black suite, red velvet tie, and crisp honeydew green shirt. Cyborg complimented Beast Boy, saying that he finally looked less dorky then usual. Cyborg dressed up too, ordering a custom made gray suit and shoes that fit his feet.

As the titans ( minus Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Bobby, G'nark ,Thunder, Lightning, and Wildebeest) walked into that familiar tower, they immediately separated. Kid Flash sped over to the fridge, and started rummaging through Titans West's food supply. Jericho walked over to his guitar, which was left on the kitchen table earlier, and started strumming a few notes of 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele. Robin, Speedy, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Hot Spot, Herald, Red Star, Mas, Menos, Aqualad,and Bushido, went over to the couch to watch a wrestling match. The girls just scattered around, looking at cds, checking themselves out in silverware, reading (Raven), and talking to each other. Starfire looked at them, with a look that says 'I have an idea'.

"Fellow female friends, please accompany me to my room so we may do the 'chilling of the out'." She said loudly enough, so they hear her.

They girls all looked at each other and shrugged, joining Starfire by the door leading to the hallway. Raven remained seated, by the kitchen counter, enticed by her book.

"Friend Raven?"

Raven ignored her.

"Friend Raven?" She said a little louder.

"What?" Raven deadpanned.

"You do not wish to join us."

"I'm reading."

"You can read in my room, if you wish."

"Hey, Raven! Either you stay here and listen to the boys howl and hoot, or you come with us." Bumblebee said, joining in.

Raven officially gave up. She rose up with a large sigh and followed them, lagging behind with Pantha.

"Hey Panth," Speedy started, looking behind the couch. " wanna watch the match. Ultra Violent vs. Smacker."

Pantha looked back between the boys with willing eyes, and the girls with their hands crossed or on their hips. A look of utter desperation came across her face. She wanted to be with the girls, but she **LOVES **wrestling. She had to make a decision. Looked herself over. She was wearing a nice gamboge (type of orange) colored wrap dress that accentuated her vase shaped body and made her look more feminine. Her gamboge wedges, orange hoops, and tangerine loop necklace made her look all the more girly. She changed into a plain orange mask that matched her outfit more than the striped one. Now she knows her answer. She put her left hand on her left hip, striking a fierce and sexy pose.

"No _amigos_. I look to _caliente_ to be watching wrestling tonight."

And with that she and the other girls sauntered out of the room (minus Raven, who just walked), leaving the boys dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Said Cyborg, perplexed expression on.

**With The Girls**

The girls walked into Starfire's room laughing. Even Raven couldn't help smiling. They felt so powerful after what happened with the boys.

"Did see their faces" Jinx said between chuckles.

"Yeah. I thought they were trying to catch flies with their mouths!" Kole gagged out, after laughing hard.

"Pantha, girl you almost gave them a heart attack with that killer pose!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"The pose was the sexy, indeed." Starfire added.

"Thanks _chicas._ I've never felt as fine as I do today."

"Well your sexy, and you should know it." Argent said in her New Zealand accent.

"We all look good tonight." Raven, to their surprise, said.

Well it was true.

Jinx wore a beautiful, fuchsia on the top and black on the bottom, knee-length mermaid dress that made her appear to have curves. She wore pink fishnet stockings, and hot pink 4'' platforms. Her hair was straightened and hung down to her shoulders with a flip going under at the tips. She had on light fuchsia eyeshadow and fuchsia lip gloss, just for added effect to her outfit.

Kole had her hair moussed back into a sleek and stylish ponytail with a light blue butterfly headband. She wore butterfly earrings with a matching butterfly necklace, two small butterflies on each side of a large butterfly. She wore a light blue, mid-calf length, v-neck chiffon dress. Her make-up consisted of a light layer of mascara, eyeliner, light blue eyeshadow. Her lips remained pale.

Bumblebee had straightened her hair via flat iron, and pulled it back into a neat bun. She applied a heavy layer of lip gloss and moderate smoky eyeshadow. Gold feather earrings adorned her ears and gold choker necklace around her neck. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt and maize colored button down shirt. She wore black 5'' pumps, because black goes with everything. She was getting checked out all night by normal guys, but being herself, shunned them when they came near.

Argent wore a black dress with ruffles at the top and light ruffles under the skirt of her dress. It reached around her mid-thigh. The only thing separating the top from the skirt, was a crimson, satin, sown in belt that started from underneath her bust, to the beginning of her hip. She wore red lipstick, but not in the mood for unwanted attention, wore black stilettos instead of red pumps. Huge ruby earrings covered her ears, but the necklace was not enough to cover her tattoo of an A.

Kole was deep in thought.

"Whachu you thinking about _chica._" Pantha asked in her direction.

Kole blushed.

"Nothing. D-did I l-look like I was thinking about s-something." She stuttered.

"Girl, your on the defensive. We'll get it out of you." Bumblebee stated simply.

"Do you hear dat?" Pantha asked.

They all quieted down and heard loud laughter.

"It's the boys. They are such idiots." Jinx said.

"My Robin is not the idiot. He is a very mature, serious, boy." Starfire said in admiration.

"You mean uptight." Bumblebee corrected.

"He is not all that mature." Raven said.

"He is so. He-" Starfire said, readying herself for an argument.  
All of a sudden there was a loud laugher that could only be classified as Robin's. Starfire blushed and bowed her head in embarrassment. Another burst of laughter erupted.

"Boys." All of the girls said simultaneously.

**Back With The Boys**

"Comrade Kid Flash, your eyes jump from lady to lady so much, I'm surprised they didn't roll out of their sockets!"

All the boys immersed in loud laughter. Kid Flash turned a fire engine red in shade. Jericho stop strumming his guitar in walked in front of the boys. The boys all stopped laughing and looked at him

"**Hey don't bother him. He has a real special talent. He knows how to keep down while he's staring at girls 'features'."** He signed, winking at the last part. They all burst into laughter, Jericho's laughter silent.

"Barely!" Herald blurted.

"There has been a few times that-" Hot Spot said before being cut off by Speedy.

"A few! Yeah right, more like 15."

Laughter.

"I don't like being cut off man." Hot Spot said, getting angry.

"Be cool man." Herald said.

"Yeah remember what your therapist said." Robin reminded.

Hot Spot calmed down and slumped. "Fuck the therapist." He muttered.

Laughter.

"You're talking Speedy? You have an everlasting stiffy!" Robin shouted teasingly.

More laughter and a red Speedy.

"I know what I get hard for. Before Starfire came we thought you were-"

"Fabuloso!" Sang Mas and Menos.

"You two are just mad because Starfire wants a guy her age. Not two midgets"

The twins turned red and sulked in their seats.

"Dude! Even I'm getting taller than you." Said Beast Boy, coming to the twins rescue.

"Shut up!" Robin huffed.

"Hey Robin, how's things with you and Starfire? Bet you still wasn't man enough to hit that."Speedy teased.

"Starfire is not a piece of meat. She is a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful, caring, lovely..." Robin went on and on for 10mins straight, until Hot Spot, Speedy, Red Star, and Beast Boy dozed off.

"Please- _**PLEASE- **_Shut up!" Aqualad yelled, now tired of Robin's rambling. That woke the boys up. Robin quickly shut up, because Aqualad didn't usually made outbursts like that.

"Thank goodness." Herald sighed.

"I'm bored now"Cyborg complained.

"I am too , Cyborg San." Bushido agreed.

"I know what we should do." Speedy said coolly.

"What?" Said and signed by all.

"Let's play 'My Beef'"

"Yeah." Agreed Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Hot Spot and Robin.

Jericho signed that he isn't playing, and left to play his guitar.

"No" Said Mas and Menos

Bushido, Aqualad, Red Star, and Herald all asked what exactly the game is.

"Ohh! Let me answer!"Beast Boy shouted.

"Sure" "Go ahead"

"Okay. It's a game where you compare you beef-"

"What exactly is 'my beef'?" Bushido asked.

"It's your- uh- you know-uh" Beast Boy stuttered.

"Your stick." Speedy said simply.

"So your pe-" Aqualad started.

"Yeah. That. Yup, so in the game you compare your beef to things like, for example, 'my beef is so big it has 12 moons'." Beast Boy finished, chuckling.

"Okay. I guess we can start now." Speedy said, leaning back onto the couch.

**Back With The Girls**

"OMG so funny! Robin did that? Never would have thought." Jinx said

"Yes boyfriend Robin said that his belt was 'acting the up', and a freeze bomb broke! Do I seem that naïve? I knew what it was!" Starfire laughed so loud.

"Boys are so stupid sometimes" Bumblebee chuckled out.

"Speaking of stupid boys, what the hell are they doing out their" Argent asked.

"I'll spy!" Bumblebee volunteered.

"Yeah, but use the vents cuz, if they see you they might stop whatever they're doing" Pantha directed

"Got it" She shrunk down to the size of a bee and flew the vents, until reaching her destination. She listened intently, while poking her head throw one of the vents to watch.

Beast Boy said something about it being Hot Spot's turn. '_Turn for what?' _Bumblebee wondered. Hot Spot stood up.

"My beef is **sooo** big, your gonna need two of these towers to reach it" He said with a confident smile on his face.

"OOOOHHHH" The boys cheered.

"That's what the idiots are playing." She finally found out what all the noise is for.

"Your turn Grass Stain" Cyborg said looking at Beast Boy.

"'Kay. My beef so big, its banging my future wife right now." He said, a smug smile on his face.

"Who is your future wife?" Herald asked in a cool manner calming down the hooting.

Beast Boy bent down, putting his ear as close as he can to his crotch.

"It said I'll find out when I catch up to it in 10yrs." He put his hands up champion style when the hooting started.

Bumblebee just had to get back to the room. She hurried threw the vents until she reached Starfire's Room. She took in the scene, before changing back. Raven was on Starfire's bed reading, Jinx and Argent were going through Starfire's closet. Starfire, Kole and Pantha were at the vanity, chatting and sifting through make-up. They all circled around her, when she was on ground in normal form.

"So, What's going on?" Raven asked with slight interest in her voice.

"Yeah. What's all the racket for?" Argent asked.

"Well, their playing ' My Beef'" Bumblebee answered. Starfire and Argent looked confused.

"It's a game where boys praise their own love sticks" Bumblebee said noticing their gazes.

"Hey, Starfire's still confused. How 'bout we watch the boys from behind the door to the main room." Raven suggested.( She finished her book and is now bored.)

"Yeah, let's go watch the idiots praise something that's barely there." Jinx said sarcastically, causing the other girls to laugh silently, even Raven.

With that all the girls walked out of the room and tiptoed to the door. They listened to the guys ramble on, with Starfire occasionally asking questions. This lasted about 15mins. Kole checked behind the door.

"All of them are facing the TV. Let's go in and scare them."

"You sure Kole? I don't know." Jinx said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh! I know the perfect way!" Bumblebee said, then whispered her idea into each of their ears.

They sneaked into the room and stood behind the couch quietly. As soon as the boys, went quiet the girls plan went into action.

The girls stood behind the couch and pointed to Starfire. Starfire stood behind Robin's head. Jinx then sneaked behind Kid Flash's head. Raven and the other girls stood close and she covered them with black magic.

"My beef is so big that- AHHH!" Raven morphed the group of girls through the floor and in front of the boys, at the same time Starfire and Jinx bent over to face their respective boyfriends. All of the guys screamed. The ladies laughed, while Raven slightly chuckled.

"Um, how did they scare us. We're superheroes!"

The young men went completely quiet as the misses stared.

"Hey it's 10pm, we came from a long boring party, and they took us by surprise." Cyborg said.

Sounds of agreement came from the boys.

"The ball wasn't boring for me." Robin said.

"That's 'cause you and Starfire were snuggling up together." Hot Spot said.

Robin shrugged and grabbed Starfire by the waist.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Jinx chanted.

The others joined in slowly.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! KISS!"

"I don't think I want-" Robin started but was cut off by Star's mouth.

"WOO!" They cheered watching Robin and Star smooch.

"Peer-pressure wins again!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt but it is time for me to leave." Bushido said

Bushido and everyone said their goodbyes and Herald opened a portal home.

"It's time for me to go too. G'nark doesn't like being alone for to long" Kole said.

It was past 11pm and the teens were now tired. They all agreed it was time to go home.

"Before you depart I suggest we have a party of the slumber, next week Friday" Starfire suggested.

"Yeah. But no boys allowed in the tower." Bumblebee added.

"You can't just decide for us." Robin said.

"Please Robin." Starfire begged, pouting and hugging on Robin's arm.

"Boys. Lets all stay at Titan's East for a night. Crimes down so.. why not?" Robin fell under Starfire's spell. The boys made whipping movements in his direction.

So it was set. Slumber party next week.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be about what they do after everyone leaves and goes home. Please R&R. If you don't, I'll cry *Boo Hoo*.


	2. After the After Party

I'm back with the next chapter! Yay, I hope the first chapter was good.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. I don't own the show nor the characters.

Revised: 7/19/2012

* * *

All the titans were gone now. It was just titans west and their tower. All of the titans usually sleep in their uniform, but since they weren't in their uniforms, they decided to put on pajamas. It was now well past 12am. Everyone went to their rooms to change and agreed to come back watch a movie. Raven was the only one who did not return.

"Hey, didn't Raven say she was coming back." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah. Go get her." Robin said as he snuggled Starfire against him.

"Dude! Are you mad! She'll kill me with her creepy black magic." Beast Boy cried.

"Man, get your skinny butt up and call her." Cyborg said.

"Why won't you do it!"

"Friend Beast Boy, it was you who remembered she was absent." Starfire reminded him.

Beast Boy grunted, mumbled something under his breath and stomped towards the hallway door. He knew she was his good friend, but that doesn't stop her from hurting him.

"He is soo dead." Robin said simply.

Raven was in her room sulking. Why were her pajamas so... revealing. They one she had on was the least revealing. She wanted to watch the movie with her friends, but she looks like a whore. Why did she have to dry clean her robes? Her black tank top reached her belly button and it really hugged her chest. Her sweatpants were to snug on her hips, butt, and thighs. She knew they weren't going to notice, but still. Just then she heard a knock on her door.

"Rae, did you- you know- forget about t-the m-movie." Asked a shaky Beast Boy.

"No. Don't call me Rae."

"Okay. Are you coming?"

"I can't. I look stupid."

"C'mon," Beast Boy said with a new found confidence. "Your nighties can't be that embarrassing"

"They are!" Raven exclaimed.

"Then let me see."

Beast Boy POV

After I asked Rae if I can see, I honestly thought she was going to tell me to go away. It went quiet. I waited for 3mins before she opened the door. When she opened the door, my jaw literally hit the floor. She looked like every teenage boys fantasy. Boobs halfway popping out her shirt. Check. Belly button showing. Check. Tight pants. Check. Man, do I want to push her in that room and lock the door. I'll draw my claws out and tear her clothing to shreds. And maybe Starfire can join. Oh, I pull down their clothing and find out they have- DICKS!

No One's POV

"Eww!" Beast Boy screamed, snapping out of his fantasy gone wrong.

"What." Raven said covering herself with her hands.

"Damn. I was thinking about something. Didn't mean it. you look sexy." Beast Boy babbled.

Raven dropped her hands and raised an eyebrow.

"Oops. I mean nice." Beast Boy blushed noticing his mistake.

"This looks nice?" Raven asked, exasperated.

"No. I mean yes. Ugh! I think I can help you."

"How?"

"I have a clean robe you can use. It's green."

"Okay. Sure." Raven agreed.

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran to his room, walking out shortly with the robe in hand. Raven took it and put it on wordlessly. It was comfortable and reached her ankles.

"Thanks." She said as they walked into the main room.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire looked back at them. They knew for sure that the robe Raven was wearing wasn't her's.

"Hey, how far into the movie are you?" Beast Boy asked as he was walking around to the couch, and sitting next to Starfire.

"Not far. The real plot didn't begin." Cyborg answered.

Raven floated and sat next Cyborg, who was sitting next to Robin, who was cuddling Starfire.

"Hey Raven. Are you cold or something?" Robin asked Raven 10mins after she sat down.

"No. Why are you asking?"

"No reason. Just that your wearing a heavy robe, while the rest of us are wearing t-shirts and shorts."

Raven turned red and didn't respond. Robin took it as a hint that he should not question her any further. They watched the movie for an half hour in silence until the movie reached a rocky point.

"Why are those females rubbing their bodies on long metal rods?" Starfire asked.

There was a strip club scene playing on the screen. At least the women still had on clothes.

Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't help laughing. Robin turned red. Raven sighed and was the first to speak.

"Those are strippers. In a minute they are gonna start removing their clothes. And you see those men throwing money at them, they are lowlifes with wives at home." She explained.

"They will expose their burgafurfs and ginganops!" Starfire gasped.

"Not all people who watch strippers are married. People do it when they are about to get married." Beast Boy said.

"So Robin, when we are to wed, you will watch the 'strippers.'" Starfire asked with a wavered voice.

"What? Umm, you know, uh, that's so, uh f-far away. I-I don't know." Robin stuttered.

"Smooth." Raven mumbled sarcastically, making Cyborg laugh.

"Okay, I will ask you in a few years."

"So, um, you girls planning a slumber party soon?" Robin was trying to change the subject.

"Yes! It will be glorious!" Starfire answered, completely falling for it.

Titans East

Bumblebee was in her room lying on her bed with faded gray sweatpants on and curlers in her hair. It was 1 in the morning and she was trying to sleep, but there was too much noise. She rose off her bed and straightened her yellow camisole. She stomped out of her room, into the hallway and stopped at the door leading into the common room. When she walked throw the door ad looked around, she was fuming. Soda cans were all over the room, leftover pizza sprawled on the table, and the TV turned up loud. What really burst her bubble, was that Speedy was the only one awake. She took a step towards the couch, but unfortunately, slipped on a soda can.

"Ahhh!"

"Can you please keep it down, I'm watching a show."

"WHAT! I just busted my ass on your mess, and you tell me your watching a frigging show!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Don't worry," Speedy replied. "You have a huge butt, so it won't hurt for long."

Bumblebee lost it at that moment. Her face glowed red with anger and a vain in her temple popped out.

"PICK ALL THIS SHIT UP AND TURN OFF THAT STUPID T.V.!" She screeched.

"I don't care if your our leader. I wanna watch TV and if the dirt bothers you, then you pick it up." Speedy said in a cool manner.

"Excuse me? Just because I'm the only girl on this team, doesn't mean that I should get on my hands and knees to clean for you."

Speedy zoned out. He was imagining her getting on her hands and knee's but not for cleaning. For something that did relate to cleaning, but in a dirty way. Bumblebee noticed that he wasn't listening. She walked before him, blocking the TV. He still was zoned out so she snapped a finger in his face. He jumped in his seat. He was at a good part in his thoughts where she was making out with Starfire, and Bumblebee ruined it.

"Damn, are you trying to kill me!"

"Maybe. Now clean this mess up before I grab my stingers and really kill you." Bumblebee said coldly, which scared Speedy.

"Ha! Kill me. Yeah, right." Speedy mumbled to himself as picked up the cans and walked out, slightly wobbling.

Bumblebee sighed and picked up the pizza box.

"I heard that, you jackass! And don't know what you were thinking about, but you better fix your situation."

Speedy wobbled back in the room.

"You like, right." He smirked, masking his embarrassment.

"Get the fuck out of here!" She yelled, threatening to throw the pizza box at him. Speedy ran out of the room.

"I get how you feel. He's so inconsiderate. Being underwater, I didn't hear the noise until you started screaming at him" Aqualad said popping his head out of the pool.

"Oh. Sorry if I woke you up"

"No problem. I wasn't that tired anyway." Aqualad said groggily.

"Did you hear what that bastard said to me?" Bumblebee asked, slightly annoyed about it.

"About his 'situation'?" Aqualad asked.

"No, about my butt," She whined as she stopped closer to the pool. "Is it that big?" She asked with a pout.

"No comment." Aqualad said as he slid down into the pool.

Bumblebee turned her torso, so she can see butt a little.

"Okay. So I do have a huge booty, but is it unattractive?" She was clearly concerned.

"So our Bumblebee is wondering is she's unappealing?" Aqualad asked skeptically, with a hint of humor.

"Oh I must be tired. I'm fine and I know it. Good night." She turned around and walked with confidence.

"Hey Bee."

"What?" She asked calmly.

"Your backside **is** attractive."

"Uh huh. I'm sexy an I know it." On that note she walked out with a waltz in her step.

"She almost scared me for a second." Aqualad said to no one in particular and went back to sleep in the pool.

Titans West

It was 2am and their second movie just finished. They were still not tired so they decided to pop another movie in.

"Hey, can I go get a video from my room?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure, but it better not be any porn." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy blushed profusely.

"I do not own any p-porn. Wh-what would make you think that?"

"What ever you say Grass Stain." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right." Raven said.

Beast Boy glared at her, then turned to leave.

"Whatever Rae. Hurry up and give me, something that belongs to me, back." He said glancing at the robe, before heading for the door.

Raven was now comfortable and didn't care if they saw her like that.

"Sure BB. I see how you would want to cover up, after your cold shower, with something that smells smells female." Cyborg and Robin were laughing hard.

Beast Boy heard that and had just come back with the DVD.

"Then I dare you to take of the robe." Beast Boy retorted, confident he would win.

"Sure, it's hot in here anyway." She smirked as she stood up. She removed his robe and smirked in his direction.

"Happy?" She asked him.

"Uh huh." He nodded, dumbstruck

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all looked in Raven's direction. Their jaws all dropped. They knew she was bodacious, but not like this.

Robin was the first to compose himself.

"Raven, aren't you gonna sit down already."

"No. I'm getting air." She deadpanned.

"Whatever." Robin turned his attention to Starfire, who was still staring.

"Hey Beast Boy, pop the flick in already." Cyborg said, being the second to compose himself.

Beast Boy, still in his trance, merely threw the package at him. Cyborg skimmed the cover. 'The Coconut Vacation'; a movie of sex, fun, and Hawaii. The dream. Cyborg popped it in. Starfire finally broke out of her trance.

"Oh X'hal, sorry I was doing staring at you. I was surprised. I thought you were the 'body conscious'."

Raven, who was now sitting down, looked stricken. She easily composed herself.

"I do not have the time to worry about my body." The empathic girl said. Deep down she was very conscious about her pale gray skin.

" Beast Boy are you the alright." Starfire asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy snapped out of his daze embarrassed.

"Yea. I was just thinking about how I'll get the smell of lavender out of my robe."

"Nice save." Cyborg mouthed at him.

Raven took up Beast Boy's robe. "Here. Just wear it, you'll stink it up after 5mins." She smirked.

An hour gone by with small talk, and explaining things to Starfire. Everyone kept staring at Raven, but in time periods. About every ten minutes and it lasted two minutes each.

"Robin, why are there sounds of copulation emulating from the screen?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, 'cause it's a sex scene without the scene. Only the movements under the covers."

"Well it wouldn't harm, to show what it is they are doing."

Robin looked bewildered.

"This is a rated R movie. For the real scenes you'll need a porno."

"Why don't we watch this 'porno'?"

Robin blushed. He looked at the others who were not listening to their conversation.

"W-we can't. We are underaged and those are nothing but trouble."

"So you are saying I am in trouble." Starfire said with panic in her voice.

"Not literally just that- Hey what do you mean you?"

"I watched on when I was a child learning about reproduction."

"Ohh, so you know the whole process?" Robin asked surprised.

"And enjoyed it." She said looking starry-eyed

"Eww" Said Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Robin shot them a threatening glance though he was uneasy himself. He found it disturbing yet sexy.

"Hey Rae, move over." Beast Boy commanded.

Raven looked at him. "No. Why would I make an effort to move so you can annoy me?"

"I wanna sit next to Cy and away from the lovers. Either you scoot or I sit on you."

"Do it and I kill you."

Beast Boy turned into a cute kitten and crawled on her lap, giving her 'the face'.

"Ugh. Get off me, I'll move" She said as she moved over. Beast Boy jumped into the space she left and transformed back into human form.

"Victory!" He pumped his hands up.

"Don't get used to it" Raven deadpanned.

After 30mins Cyborg left to go charge, Robin and Starfire somehow ended up making out, and Raven and Beast Boy fell asleep on each other.

Robin separated and pointed at Beast Boy and Raven.

"Look. Aren't they cute when they're not arguing."

"It's not exactly adorable when Raven looks like a vixen and Beast Boy is drooling on her gurganops." Starfire pointed out.

"Oh." Robin responded while pulling her into a kiss. 'She's so gonna kill him.' he thought.

Twenty Minutes Later

Robin and Starfire were now snuggling and watching TV.

"What the fuck?" Raven said as she was waking up. She looked over and saw Beast Boy drooling on her breasts. She knocked his head off her chest.

"Damn, what did I do?" Beast Boy asked rubbing his head.

Raven pointed to her breasts.

"I did those?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"No dumbass, you spit all over them" She said, annoyance in her usually emotionless voice.

"Oh so sorry." He apologized, rubbing his hand all over her boobs.

Raven used her magic to throw a book at his head.

"Please stop. I will take a shower." Raven said floating away.

Beast Boy looked at Robin and Starfire, who were containing laughter in his direction.

"No one mention this to Cy."

* * *

Just had to add the little Titans East part and the lil BB/Rae friendship with a little romance. I want to know the thoughts of my wonderful reader's. Please review and I don't care if it's anonymous.


	3. Monday: The Mini Party

AHHHH! So aggravated that no one wants to read my story. Thank you people who reviewed. C'mon people! I mean I don't think it sucks. Whatever. R&R. It's Monday in the story. Remember I said the slumber party is on Friday.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any music that is in this chapter.

It was 6pm and Robin had just came from training. Crime has been down since they froze all those villains and criminals. Only crimes that the police can handle and a few that needs assistance from the team. Robin, being the paronoid midget he is, trains nonstop, readying himself for Slade's return. He decided it's time for him to chill. With a towel around his neck and a water bottle in hand, Robin walked over to the couch in the main room. He was flipping through the FM channels on the T.V, until he heard his song: Lost Without You by Robin Thicke. Every time he heard this song he thought of Starfire. It reminds him of how he felt without her. It reminded him, even though he did not need remembrance, of how sexy she is. The song just started so he knew what part to begin singing. He just had to sing. No one was around, so what the hell.

"**_I'm lost without you _**

_**Can't help myself **_

_**How does it feel? **_

_**To know that I love ya baby **_

_**I'm lost without you **_

_**Can't help myself **_

_**How does it feel? **_

**_To know that I love ya baby" _ **

Robin sang way off-key.

"**_Tell me how you love me more_**

_**And how you think I'm sexy baby**_

_**But you don't want nobody else**_

_**You don't want this guy**_

_**You don't want that guy**_

_**You wanna touch yourself when you see me **_

_**Tell me how you love my body **_

_**And how I make you feel baby"**_

Robin just had to dance now. He wasn't much of a dancer, but he tried to roll his hips. He mostly incorporated martial arts moves in his dancing. He was to caught in singing and dancing to notice that the rest of the team was standing by the door watching him. Cyborg was recording him with his robotic eye.

"Robin dances?" Beast Boy asked.

"I didn't even know he ever heard of music." Raven said with slight humor in her voice.

"Let alone, Robin Thicke." Cyborg chuckled.

"Well I think he is adorable." Starfire said staring at Robin.

"_**You wanna roll with me**_

_**You wanna to hold with me**_

_**You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me **_

_**I just love to hear you say it **_

_**It makes a man feel good baby **_

_**Tell me you depend on me**_

_**I need to hear it Starfire"**_

Robin sang, adding his own part. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings while he was spinning, jumping, and kicking.

"I do depend on you Robin!" Starfire shouted in delight. She ran behind Robin and caught him in a bone crushing hug.

Robin went wide eyed and started gasping for breath.

"Starfire." He croaked. Starfire let go.

Robin stared at her before realizing what she caught him doing. He blushed deeply, and looked around searching for the others. Surely he spotted them in the doorway snickering.

"I, uh, was just- exercising. Yeah, exercising."

"You sure was. Lost without you." Cyborg sang, mocking Robin.

Beast Boy began dancing to music that was still playing. He started singing along in Raven's direction.

"_Baby your the perfect shape. __Baby your the perfect weight._" Beast Boy sang in his cracking voice, making imaginary curves with his hand, symbolizing her shape.

Raven blushed and threw her hood on. She walked out of his view and onto the other side of the room. Beast Boy took the hint, but kept singing for fun.

Robin decided to let his embarrassment drop and grabbed Starfire to dance. He forget she was a good dancer. She swayed her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She did did a quick shimmy, turning herself around. She pressed her back against his chest, still swaying her hips. All he had to do was rock to the beat.

The song had just ended and they were still dancing. 'Get it Shawty' by Lloyd had just come on. It still relates to them in some ways. Raven by then sat down beside the kitchen counter. Cyborg never stopped recording. It went from embarrassing, to adorable, and all the way to sexy. Beast Boy stopped dancing and watched the happy couple.

_**I guess I can let this woman slip away  
'Cause I got my eye on you  
I see ya lookin' over your shoulder  
Let me make my way over**_

Starfire strutted back then pulled Robin closer to her.

**_Excuse me miss lady, how ya doin'?_  
_Your body lookin' right, you're type I like and I'm pursuin'_  
_Can I get a little closer, so I can get to know you_  
_And exchange names and thangs, before the night is over, uh_  
**

Robin just swayed along to the music, inching his hand lower from the top of her back, to the start of her hip.

_**All I really want is for you to back it up  
Go on and put your weight on it  
'Cause it's alright, do what you wanna  
Make me believe ya, ooh, I wanna see ya **_

Starfire turned around and bent her back a little.

_**Get it shawty, get it shawty  
Get it shawty, get it shawty, oh, oh, oh, oh  
G-g-get it shawty, get it shawty  
Get it shawty, get it shawty, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **_

With each get his shawty, Starfire bent a little, came back up, and bent a little lower each time. In all she was rubbing against Robin's middle.

Robin was alerted knowing where this is going. A long, cold shower. He cut their dirty dancing short. Not wanting to hurt her feelings he pulled her close and kissed her cheek. Starfire returned his kiss on the cheek. Not wanting to stop, kissed him with human force. He kissed back. They were just standing there, tonguing.

Fearing they might have sex on the spot, Raven used her magic to push them a little. Just to snap them back to senses. That didn't stop them, so she turned off the music. They pulled apart, embarrassed, yet longing for each others mouths.

"Thank you. Dudes, get a room!" Beast Boy exclaimed, clearly grossed out.

"Maybe we shall." Starfire said in a sultry voice, winking in a blushing Robin's direction.

"Eww"

"Your just mad that you ain't getting any." Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy blushed. "Do you even have a dick?" He sounded annoyed.

"You don't know what I got, or what I _get_." Cyborg smirked.

Raven sighed. _'Boys. So stupid.' _

"Hey no one said we were, you know..." Robin trailed off.

"Pretty much seems like it." Raven said.

"Well we aren't. And if we were, it would not be any of your business." Robin was getting territorial over him and Starfire's privacy.

Starfire was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Um. Do we all have the plans for the slumber party." She wanted to change the subject badly.

"Yea all of us teenage boys were supposed to stay at Titan's East for a night." Cyborg said, eyeing Robin. It was his fault that they were leaving the tower to the girls.

"Uhh, yeah. Were having a overnight get together."

"A party of the slumber?" Starfire asked.

All of the boys faces paled.

"No. Uh. Gross. Guys don't do slumber parties." Robin answered.

"I got stuff to do so... Bye!" Beast Boy said bolting out of the room. He was not in the mood for talking about slumber parties.

"What was that for." Cyborg looked in the direction Beast Boy took off , confused.

"Anyway I want to plan for our party. Raven, may you join me?" Starfire asked.

" I have to meditate. Plan with Robin and Cyborg." Raven said trying to get away.

Starfire looked disappointed. She wanted to plan with a fellow girl.

"Friend Cyborg, what pajama should I wear."

"Uh... I gotta go call Sarah. Just to, uh, see how she's doing. Ask me later." Cyborg said, ready to pretend to call his girlfriend, Sarah Simms. Actually, maybe he will call her.

"Tell her I said greetings." Starfire sulked sadly.

"Okay." He said while getting up and walkng to the door.

Robin remebered something and stopped him.

"Hey Cy, you didn't record that did you?" He asked nervously, blocking the door.

"Too embarrising. Didn't wanna do you like that."  
He lied. He knew he was going to use that footage to an advantage.

"Okay. I'll let it go." Robin believed him partially, but wasn't quite convinced.

He moved out of Cyborg's way, so he can leave.

Robin sat in his seat ready to bolt, knowing Starfire is going to ask him some questions about her slumber party. Starfire noticed.

"Robin, you may go also."

"If don't want me to, I won't."

"Just go." She sighed, giving up.

Robin rose up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to go train. I'll be back."

Starfire just sighed as he walked out.

"_All I want is to plan the party of the slumber. No one in this tower cares." _She thought.

That's when the idea hit her. If no one in this tower cares, she's knows someone who will.

She smiled in her seat. First thing tomorrow evening she will call the number one party girl.

* * *

Cliff hanger central. Who is this girl? Review please.

For those who don't know Sarah Simms, she was Cyborgs gf in Teen Titans Go!.


	4. Dreams

In this chapter the titans are sleeping. Let's see their twisted dreams

In each rooms the titans sleep, dreaming of dreams so... weird. Let's start with the leader.

* * *

**Robin**

"_Starfire."_

"_Yes love."_

"_I love you, so much."_

"_Well I adore you."_

_Robin was holding Starfire close to his body in a open valley. He never wanted to let go. Never._

"_Starfire, I would die for you."_

"_Take me!" Starfire shouted throwing up her hands._

"_I love you so much." He mumbled kissing the crook of her neck. He began removing his shirt._

_Suddenly a huge, red dragon with an eyepatch, popped out of nowhere. Somehow they ended up in a tower, Starfire dressed as a princess, he dressed as a knight._

"_I am the almighty Sladegin, You will not 'ave that delicious princess man." The dragon said in a Jamaican accent._

_Starfire ended up in a beautiful sundress with red dreads. Robin was in shorts, no top. _

"_Wha ya want man. You nah fi have mi." Starfire said._

"_What the hell is going on?" Robin said. They magically ended up on the island of Jamaica by the ocean._

_Sladegin disappeared. Robin ended up a werewolf with fur covering his body._

"_Robin we are breaking the rules of our people being together." Starfire said dramatically exposing her fangs. They were in a dark, misty forest. Starfire was dressed in a black catsuit._

"_I must be dreaming." Robin said clutching his furry head._

"_Yes this must be a dream. Fate has brought us together!" Starfire cried, clutching Robin to her chest._

"_If this is a dream, then I can do anything." Robin said slyly. Suddenly, they whirled into a bedroom Starfire was lying on a bed, in nothing but her red lace underwear, red lipstick and red heels. Her hair was sprawled all over the pillows._

"_Have your way with me Robin." She breathed out half-lidded._

"_I sure will." Robin said, licking her from her neck all the way to her belly-button._

_He removed his tights, cape, gloves, and shirt. He was only in boxers._

"_Oh. Your tongue is so... sexy." Starfire moaned, bitting her index finger's knuckle._

_Robin started kissing her fiercely. When he finally jerked is head away, Star was gasping for breath._

"_I take your breath away, huh?" _

"_You sure do." She panted. _

_Robin rolled her on top of him. He started sucking her neck._

"_Mmm. Right there." She groaned._

"_I love you Star."_

"_I love you too." _

**Beast Boy**

"_Hey, Rae!" Beast Boy called to the door of their empathic friend._

"_What?" She said as she opened her door and stood there with an annoyed look on her face._

"_I have a new 'Mega Monkey's: Return of the Monkey Chief' game. You wanna play with me."_

"_No. Go away, dork."_

_Beast Boy was pissed off._

"_What do you want from me? Why are you so mean to me?"_

"_I should ask you what you want from me?"_

"_Just to be your friend. So what do you want from **me**!"_

"_Want to know I want?" She said making fists and raising her voice a little._

"_Yeah. I do!" _

"_You really want to know what I want?" She said through her teeth._

"_Spit it out!"_

"_Oh, I'll show you what I want."_

_With that Raven grabbed Beast Boy into her room._

"_You still want to know?"_

"_I guess." He answered with a shaky voice._

_Raven pushed him on her bed. She sat on him with her knees hurting his thigh._

"_I heard you were a beast. Is that true Beast Boy? Are you, Beast Boy, a beast?" She said pointing her index finger between his eyes._

"_Any type of beast in the world!" He said with authority in his voice._

"_Well you know what beast I want you to be?"_

"_What type of beast?"_

"_My beast!" A flash of lust was in her eyes. She jumped on his knees hurting him more._

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"_Are you sure you wanna do this." He said readying himself_

"_Hell yea Beasty. I'm ready."_

"_Okay let's do this."_

"_Ah. We just started and your already hurting me!" She cried._

"_Ugh. You said you wanted the Beast," He grunted, pushing hard. "Just wait a moment, you'll gain health. I'll stop if you want me to."_

"_No, let's go again. Just take it easy. I'm a beginner."_

"_Anything for you."_

_They started again._

"_Ugh."_

"_Ah, shit. Your good."_

"_Mmm. Not as good as you."_

"_Damn. Uhh. Don't make me blush, Rae."_

"_Fuck, your, ugh, throwing me off my game."_

"_No babe, It's those curves. Mmm."_

"_I'm almost there."_

"_Me too, ugh." He grunted._

" _I see your further than me."_

"_Ugh."_

"_Yea. So close." She mumbled, concentrated._

"_Fuck." He whispered, pushing forward with all his might._

"_Yes!" She screamed._

_Beast Boy got up and threw his controller down. She beat him in 'Monkey Mission 4"_

"_This is my dream and I still lose." Beast Boy screamed._

_Just then in the heat of the moment Raven threw her top off._

"_Maybe, I am winning. Good dream after all." Beast Boy sighed, enjoying the strip show he was getting._

_**Starfire**_

_Starfire was flying over Earth. She flew up into the troposphere. Then up into the stratosphere. She went further. So far. She finally reached her destination. Tamaran._

"_Ahh Tamaran. My glorious home." She sighed as she advanced forward._

_She was about to enter, when- _

"_What in X'hal's name is-"_

"_Hey little lady. You shouldn't be here."Said a male Tamaranean_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Your not of Tamaranean blood." The man said simply._

"_I am! Believe me!"_

"_You are a Earthling now."_

"_I am not. I am Princess Koriand'r."_

"_Oh yeah? You look Earthling, and sound Earthling."_

"_Oh is that correct?"_

"_It is."_

_Starfire's eyes glowed green and star bolts rested on he hands._

"_Do you think I'm not Koriand'r now. My sister and I were the only one's with star bolts."_

"_I heard some Earthlings had powers like that. You are one."_

"_I will always remain loyal to Tamaran."_

"_Go home."_

"_You ,sir, are what the Earthlings call the assholes."_

_"Tamaranean using earthly language? Your not Tamaranean."_

_"I live on Earth, but I will always love Tamaran."_

_"You do not love Tamaran."_

_That made Starfire's blood boil. He just told the princess that she does not love her home._

_"Fuck the off!" Star yelled.  
_

"_I thought you said you wer-" Is all he said before Starfire shot a high powered bolt at him._

"_Know one messes with Tamaran and I. DIE!"_

_She started throwing multiple star bolts at the dead man and laughing like a maniac,_

"_Ha HA ha HA. I succeed! I will now enter home." She smiled dementedly, as she entered the now open Tamaran._

_Starfire slept with a peaceful smil_e _on her face._

**Cyborg**

_Cyborg was sitting at a table waiting. He was waiting for the best thing in the world. All you can eat meat treat._

"_Oh yeah! Yo, where's my meat!"_

_A waiter came with a huge tray with meat._

_Beef Pasta!_

_Steak!_

_Pork Loins!_

_Hamburgers!_

_Oxtail!_

_Pot Roast!_

_Chili!_

_That was just a small corner of the table. There was plenty more. He threw on his 'I heart Meat' bib, and took a little bit of meat, before Beast Boy popped out of no where._

"_Dude, you can't eat meat dude. Dude, I was everyone of those animals, dude."_

"_Okay Beast Boy I won't eat it. Just come here." Cyborg said, ushering Beast Boy over._

"_Sure dude."_

_When Beast Boy was at Cyborgs side, Cyborg grabbed him by neck._

"_Dude, What are you gonna do, dude!"_

_Cyborg grabbed a sirloin steak, and put it in front of Beast Boy's face._

"_Nooo! Dude you can't dude."_

_Cyborg grabbed the meat and shoved it down Beast Boy's throat. Then he let go. Beast Boy's eyes went wide._

"_Dude, this is amazing." Beast Boy said softly._

"_Booyah! One for Cy!" Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy shoveled through the meat. _

**Raven**

Raven did not sleep. She could not sleep. All of their dreams were filling. She was sitting on her bed rocking in in place, knees hugged close to her chest. This did not happen usually happen. It was her fault. She didn't want to see their private dreams.

"Why did I forget? Why?" She groaned, rocking in place.

She forgot to give them the sleeping pills. She didn't give them the whole pill, just halve. You know so they have dreamless slumber. She now know their demented minds. She thanked goodness for Cyborg. She can't hear his thoughts. If she had one more she would have gone mad and killed her friends.

She's sees Robin's dreams the clearest, due to their bond. He has some nasty thoughts about Starfire. Very nasty. Speaking of Starfire, Raven had no idea that the innocent Tamaranean had such dreams. Very violent dreams. And Beast Boy... He's just a die hard video game addict. In his dream he played with everyone he knows. What Raven is mad about, is that in his dream she stripped! Down to nothing! Well at least he treated her nicely. She didn't know he found her that attractive.

Raven finally calmed down enough to meditate. She erased every dream from mind, but saved a small part. That little part where Starfire was Jamaican. That was classic.

* * *

I meant for this to be weird. I know you expected the part to be with BB, but ha, fooled you. Oh and Starfire is OOC in her dreams, but she does have a crazy side. Remember the prom. Mmm hmm. The story is funny to me. Hope you enjoyed! R&R.


	5. Tuesday: Planning The Party

Finally! I have a nice amount of reviewers with loyalty from DIM666- Insane Leader. To you I say thank you, and recommend this story to more if you like it. Please everyone, enjoy and Review! Review! Review! Please. So I asked for people to help me pick a girl and only two people replied on that matter so... I made a decision.

* * *

Robin was training, Raven was in her room, and Beast Boy was somewhere in the park. Starfire was sitting at the large computer in the main room, fiddling with the web cam. She really needed to talk to someone using this confusing contraption. As she was watching the sunset threw the window, she knew she can't do this by herself. She needed help and she needed it now. With a huge sigh, she called a technological pro.

"Cyborg! Friend Cyborg!" Starfire called, trying to get her half- robotic friends attention.

"What?" Cyborg asked, just walking in from the garage where he was pampering his T-car, aka his 'baby'.

"Um, I want you to please help me set up the camera of web."

"Why?" He asked looking at her suspiciously. She might be doing

She started fiddling with her fingers and looking down. " Because I need to contact a friend," Knowing that he might be untrusting, she quickly added " To help me with my party of the slumber planning."

"Sure little lady. Whatever you need." He responded cheerfully, walking over to the computer.

"I just can't seem to get pic-"

"Finished." He said before she can say what was wrong.

Starfire's jaw dropped slightly. She hadn't even told her problem, and now she is seeing herself on the screen. She jumped out of her seat.

"Friend Cyborg, you never seize to amaze me!" She said hugging him tightly.

"Yeah. Yeah. Please don't dent me."

She instantly let go.

"See ya. I'm just gonna go to my room." Cyborg said, walking to the door.

Starfire waved him goodbye and took her place in the computer chair. She looked up at the screen and typed in the site she knew best but never used. The titans made a site where they can converse via web cam between themselves and themselves only. No one knows about it, only people who qualify to know about it.

Starfire was fiddling with entering her account. Titan name and verification. She remembered her titan name, of course, but her verification she can't remember. Was it 1223 or 3221? Well she'll enter both. 1223 won. After logging in she scrolled down the titan list for just the titan she was searching for. Before she can click on the name, she received a chat request.

"What's up girl. I thought you were never going to log in." Bumblebee fake annoyance in her voice, friendly smile on. She was wearing her hair out in regular side part, the hair reaching her shoulders. Her uniform was on, but she tucked her wings in.

"Hello Bumblebee, are you ready to plan?" Star asked, flashing an enthusiastic smile.

"Hell yea! Okay.. Um, lets start with snacks." Bee said reading off a paper.

"Can I make _gopanorksnin_?"

"Gopa- what? No sorry sweetie we need something... Slumber partyish." Bee said in a way that she doesn't hurt Star's feelings.

"Oh. How about the chips?"

"That a girl! I call cheese puffs."

"Hmm. I like the onion and garlic."

"But that will have your breath smelling horrible."

"Then. We shall have a bag of mints."

"Suure." Bee responded hesitantly. "Now to drinks. I want cola."

"Can we have mustard?"

Bee made a grossed out face."Mustard? That's not a beverage it's a condiment."

Starfire pouted."But, I think mustard is a glorious beverage."

"Fine. But you can only have one bottle for yourself." Bee sighed.

"So, friend Bumblebee, no one else shall enjoy the delightful mustard."

"Uh uh. I don't think so."

"Well, let's do the process of changing the subject."

"Um, any other snacks you want?"

They looked at each other for a minute, contemplating.

"Cookies!" They said simultaneously.

"I call chocolate chip!" Bee exclaimed, almost jumping out her seat, index finger of her right hand pointing up.

"The oatmeal, I shall call!" Starfire giggled like a school girl.

"Good call."

"We should contact another female for her call."

"Good idea. Where's Raven."

"She will not participate in the planning." Her expression changed from one of thinking to one of sadness.

"Oh. She'll come around. How about Jinx?"

"Glorious!" Starfire's face lit up.

While they were about to call Jinx, Speedy appeared in Bumblebee's background.

"Hey Bee, who you talking to?" He said walking up behind her.

"Hello friend Speedy." Starfire greeted.

"Oh. Hi Star."

"Will you go away?" Bee said without looking away from the screen.

"What are you girls discussing?" Speedy asked, completely ignoring Bee.

"We are planning the party of slumber." Star replied before Bee could say something.

"Hold up. You called **Bee **to help you?" Speedy said chuckling slightly.

Bee looked up at him, frowning.

"Yes." Starfire looked confused.

"Is there a problem with that?" Bumblebee said crossing her arms, still looking at him.

"Yeah. This girl. Plan a party? She's more boring then a documentary on the history of documentaries!"

Bee was angry. Starfire decided to stay out of it now.

"Excuse me? You don't know diddly-squat about me." She was raising her voice slightly.

"Maybe. But what I do know your a boring, feminist, uptight, prude." He said pointing a finger in her face.

"First of all, get your gel covered finger out of my face. Secondly, you are a womanizing, hair obsessed, jerk!" She yelled.

"Shut up Bee-otch. My hair looks way better than that dry, frizzy thing you call hair!"

Bee gasped and reached up to flatten her hair. " My hair is not dry! The hairstylist said it's incredibly healthy."

"Well, she must have been lying."

Bee took her hands off her hair. "Well not all of us are idolizing are own hair like you are. If you weren't such a womanizer, I would have called you gay."

"If I was gay, I would have hit on you by now."

"Are you calling me a man." She dared him.

"If the shoe fits. If it wasn't for that big behind you have, I would have called you he."

"I have breasts. Women have breasts."

"You call those mosquito bites breasts!" Speedy criticized, waving his hands around.

Bee groped her boobs."My chest is not small. I wear a B-cup," She looked at the screen, still holding her bosom. "Star does my boobs look small."

Star looked at her and smiled.

"No. They're perfect."

Bee turned back to Speedy.

"See?" She said letting go of herself.

"I've seen bigger."

"Yea. On pornstars."

"I don't need porn. I get enough action."

"You men are sick. All about quantity, not about quality."

"You don't know if I dated my women for a while before we did it." Speedy was getting defensive.

"Yeah. Two hours of dating is enough." Bee said sarcastically.

"Why are you in my business anyway?"

"You were in mine. Now if you don't mind, I'll like to get back to my conversation now."

"See you later Star," He waved to the screen."Bye Bee-otch."

"That's not my name."

"It should be."

"Shut up!"

"Quick question Bee?"

"What?"

"Do you hate men?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"If I have a reason to. Why are **you** asking?" She said narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Are you into girls?" The concern was still there.

"No! Why are prying in my business?"

"If you are, your girlfriend better be hot with big bonkers," He an inflating gesture around his chest. " You know to take attention away from your pebbles."

"Get the fuck out of here!"

"Watch out Star!" He pointed to the screen.

Speedy laughed himself out the door. Bee looked at the screen.

"So sorry. Okay Star, where were we." Bee said after she composed herself.

"Do you always argue with him?" Star asked, concerned.

"No. We're a team, so we have to work together. But, he's a jerk sometimes."

"Does he ever say the apologies?"

"Once we start ignoring each other, one of us decides to apologize."

"Do you ever argue with friend Aqualad?"

"Not as much as I do with Speedy."

"Oh."

Bee remembered they were doing something before Speedy came. "Hey weren't we supposed to call Jinx."

"Oh yes. Let's contact friend Jinx."

Bee clicked on Jinx's name and was lucky she was logged on.

"Hi girls." Jinx said, her hair all over the place.

"You look like you got ran over." Bee pointed out.

"Hey, I was chasing a bank robber a while ago. I'll start gelling my hair into horns again."

"Don't!" Yelled Bee

"Do not do so!" Yelled Star.

"Damn." Jinx said surprised by their outbursts. "Hey, the horns were easier to take care of."

"Whatever. We need your to help plan the party." Bee said.

"Okay. Do we have snacks covered?" Jinx began.

"Yes, we do. But who shall supply the snacks?" Star asked

"We'll make a shopping list and you'll go get the items Star."

"Okay."

"Go get a pen."

"Oh." Starfire reached over the computer desk, and grabbed a pen from the pencil cup.

"Bee, what was first?"

"Let's throw out the name of things we want her to get from the store for snacks, while she writes it down."

"Okay, you start."

"2 bags of Cheese puffs, 1 bag of onion and garlic, large bag of mints."

"1 bag of ranch."

"1 bag of regular potato chips."

"Are we done with chips?" Jinx asked.

"I guess so. Let's start the beverages."

"Um. Orange soda."

"Cola."

"Don't forget the mustard." Starfire added.

"Mustard?" Jinx questioned.

"Uh. For Star." Bee answered.

"Oh. Lemon-lime soda." Jinx added to the list.

"Yeah. Fruit juice." Bee continued.

"Beer." Jinx said.

"Beer?" Bumblebee said cocking her head to the right.

"Yeah. Problem."

"Mmm Hmm. First, we are not 21. Secondly, alcohol might make us do stuff we don't want to."

"No fun. Whatever Ms. Killjoy." Jinx huffed.

"I agree with friend Bumblebee. Your Earthly substances made me do things, and I awoke on the roof the following day after I tried it. Must be like the _figlanox _on my planet."  
"Let's get candy next." Jinx said, changing the subject.

"Gummy worms." Bumblebee said, clapping her hands.

Starfire looked confused.

"You eat candied worms?"

"Uh, you better take Raven with you shopping. She'll explain all the things you don't know." Jinx said.

"She despises the mall of shopping"

"Then go to a supermarket, but be sure to be dressed down." Bumblebee suggested.

"I don't exactly know what a supermarket is." Star said hesitantly, fiddling with her fingers and looking down.

"Raven will tell you."

"Raven will tell her what?" Raven said as she was walking to the kitchen.

"Raven's there? Hi Raven!" Bumblebee said loudly so Raven can hear.

"Hello Raven." Jinx greeted in not a friendly way, but not in a non-friendly way. She greeted her professionally

Raven walked over to the computer, her tea kettle boiling on the stove.

"Hello girls. What will I do?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"Take Star to the supermarket." Bumblebee said.

"What? Why?" Raven asked.

Starfire put her hand up, signalizing that she will answer. She then turned to face Raven.

"We are planning the party of the slumber. I don't know what a supermarket is, so I want your help."

"Ask one of the guys."

"One of the guys! No!" Jinx exclaimed

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Because they're unreliable. And," Bumblebee pointed to herself "It's our party."

"I had no say in this 'party'. And Robin will be more than likely excited to accompany her."

"C'mon Raven, don't be like that." Jink whined.

"Yes just accompany me to the supermarket. Please." Starfire begged, looking as innocent as possible.

"Fine, but I'm not staying for the planning. Just give me the list and we'll go." Raven affirmed as her tea kettle screeched. She walked over to prepare her tea.

Starfire turned back to the screen wearing a content smile.

"Back to the Earthly sweets." Starfire said.

"I want powdered donuts." Jinx announced.

"Oh! Oh! I want chocolate! Cookies and cream!" Bumblebee was as bubbly as a 2yr old.

Raven walked out at the same time that Bumblebee suggested that. All the girls went quiet for a while. Jinx was the first to speak.

"We need to do something with the sour apple in the bunch."

"We do. She is really being the irksome." Starfire noted.

"Girls. Don't worry about it. I got it covered." Bumblebee made known, smiling slyly.

"What do you plan?" Starfire inquired.

" That... Can wait. You'll find out." Bumblebee hesitated. She didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Come on, Bee" Jinx badgered.

"You can completely hold your trust in the both of us." Star insisted.

"Stop! You'll find out." Bee groaned.

"Fine!" Jinx said, crossing her arms. "Let's get back to subject." She suggested, grumbling.

"Oatmeal cookies!" Star called out.

"Yeah! And chocalate chips!" Bee added.

"Write down some macadamia cookies for me." Jinx said.

"Okay. I think we have snacks covered. You can put down the list for now, Star." Bee stated.

Starfire rubbed her hand. "What do we need next?"

"Um. Who wants to be in charge of games?" Bee asked.

Jinx raised her hand. "I call it."

"What games shall we partake in?" Star asked.

"I... I don't know," Jinx admitted. "But I will soon. I'll call up some of the other girls and ask what games they might wanna play."

"Hey we should seriously play the traditional truth or dare, or truth or consequences."

"Oh! I heard of your Earthly games!" Star exclaimed, quite proud of herself.

"That's good. Makes it easier for us." Bee mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Star. Hey Jinx, what else do we need?"

"Music!" Jinx sang.

"I call that! Love my music." Bee said.

"Oh. How shall you do that?" Star asked.

"Another surprise." Bee informed.

Jinx threw her hands up.

"What the fu-"

"Girl, calm down," Bee interjected. " I promise you'll love it."

"Whatever. I don't care. Are we done."

"No. Where will we all sleep?" Bumblebee asked.

"On my bed!" Starfire announced.

"Are you crazy! There's seven of us." Jinx shouted in a nice way.

"We can make that work. She has a big bed. 4 on the bed, 3 on an air mattress." Bee planned.

"Yes. I shall buy the air mattress too?" Starfire asked.

"No need," Jinx informed. "I got it covered. Are we done **n****ow**?"

"Just about." Star noted.

"One golden thing is that we all have to wear pj's."

"Fine." Star agreed.

"Deal." Huffed Jinx.

"I'm not done." Bee continued. "We need to wear robes over them and take them off once all of us has arrived."

"That's cool." Jinx admitted.

"I think so also." Star agreed.

"G'night girls." Bee waved, blowing kisses.

The other girls waved, and signed off.

Starfire hugged herself and flew to her room. While she was in her room, she grabbed a broom and did some vicious cleaning. This went on for an hour. Before someone knocked on her door.

"Star? Are you okay? We heard noise." Robin called from behind Star's door, concern leaking out of his voice."

"Yes! I am cleaning for my slumber party!" She called out still cleaning. She took a break and walked to her door.

"Robin can you do me the favor?"

"Yes, anything."

"Can you take Silky. He seems to be getting in the way."

"Uh, sure."

Starfire opened the door and handed Silky to Robin.

"I shall owe you." Starfire promised, before giving him a quick peck.

She closed her door and resumed the disturbance.

"Wow. She must really care about this slumber party." He said to himself, in thinking position. "I wonder what they might do..."

* * *

Oh yeah! This is awesome people! Kinda boring story, but writing it is amazing. Enjoy!


	6. Wednesday: We Have Plans Too

AHHHH! So aggravated that no one wants to read my story. Thank you people who reviewed. C'mon people! I mean I don't think it sucks. Whatever. R&R. It's Monday in the story. Rememb

In a way I have come down with writer's block. I'm still gonna have my story up when you expect it to be up but... Enjoy!

* * *

**Crankiness**

"Raven!" Starfire called from outside Raven's door.

"What? It's 4am in the morning." Raven groaned, while opening the door. She looked like she was ran over 10 times by a car.

"I just wanted to remind you of our shopping plans." Star reminded.

"Ugh! I didn't even meditate yet. Leave me alone and go sleep or something." Raven snarled lightly.

"Uh... Sure. May I ask more question?" Starfire squeaked, scared.

"I said leave me alone!" Raven yelled, her hair covered in black energy, crankiness showing.

Starfire flew away at full speed, tears trailing behind her.

Raven slammed her door and dragged herself back to bed. For 5 minutes she was lying in bed, twisting and turning, unable to return to sleep.

"Freaking girl... So tired... Kill her... Scratch that, torture her." Raven mumbled, sitting up.

Raven sat on the open area of carpet in her room. She folded herself in lotus position.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._" Raven meditated.

She meditated until she was calm and alert. Then she realized something. She snapped at Star!

Raven morphed out of her room and floated down the hallway to Starfire's room.

***Knock* *Knock***

"Starfire. Can you please open the door." Raven said in the softest voice a girl like her can muster.

Raven listened to soft sobbing get louder and louder, as the thing creating the sobs can closer to the door. A broken Starfire answered the door. Her face was streaked with tears and her hair was ruffled.

"What do you want, **team member** Raven." Star sniffled, trying to hide her tears.

"Um. I, uh, wanted to say... I'm sorry. Can I come in?" Raven apologized.

Star moved aside and gestured Raven in. Raven sat on Starfire's bed, and pulled Star down with her.

"So sorry. It's just that you woke up to early. I didn't mean to snap at you. Please forgive me."

Star ignored her and looked away.

Raven went slightly wide-eyed. "Did you hear me?" She said softly.

Starfire started crying again.

"Star..."

"Leave me alone."

"But... I apologized."

".."

"I didn't mean to yell at you."

"That's not why I'm upset." Star said, turning to look at Raven.

"Then why are you upset."

"You are my best friend, yes?"

"Yes. Of course Star."

"Why do you do this to me then?"

"I was tired and cranky! I didn't me-"

"Not that." Star broke in.

"Do what then?"

"Make me miserable." Star sobbed.

"How do I make you miserable?"

"I wanted to be normal and you won't let me. On Earth aren't best friends supposed to be there for each other? When I want to do normal things, you rarely join me. When you are doing the meditations, or the sorts, you refuse to let me accompany you. Now, I want to do the party of the slumber that I have seen on the television, and you are reluctant to even help me buy the thinks. Your always so lobstery!" Starfire explained.

"Uh-" Raven decided not to correct her. "I'm sorry, but normal isn't my cup of tea."

"None of us titan girls are normal, but we still embrace having the fun."

"Okay Star, I will try to lighten up a little but- don't expect me to be into this."

"That's all I ask."

"Now go get some rest. You need some." Raven said as Starfire jumped up and gave her a soft hug.

Raven floated to the door and opened it. She floated out into the hallway. When she entered the main room she sensed perseverance, excitement, and indignation.

"This fucking game is not fair." Beast Boy whispered, angrily.

"Beast Boy! It's 5:14 in the morning. What are you doing up so early?"

"This stupid video game. It's addictive! I've been playing since last night."

"Put it down. Now!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"Never!"

Raven used her black magic to cover the game box.

"Please! No!"

Raven yanked the game console out and brought it to her.

"You bit- uh. Dude, what's your problem."

Raven floated the console to her room.

"Beast Boy. Go to sleep."

"Your not the boss of me." Beast Boy growled. The bags under his eyes twitched.

"See? The crankiness is getting to you. Go!"

"Go do something. I'm watching T.V."

Raven used her powers to throw a discarded can at his head.

"While your getting up to go to sleep, clean up while your at it."

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on, Beast Boy. Your my friend. I just want you feel your best."

"Sorry Rae for getting crazy on you. That game is cruel." Beast Boy yawned.

"Don't worry about it. I just experienced crankiness."

"How di-"

"Don't ask. Just go sleep."

"Sure."

As Beast Boy walked out Raven walked over to the kitchen, as to prepare her morning tea.

"Ahh. Crankiness can sure get you into trouble."

* * *

It was 12pm and Raven was done relaxing. She made a promise to Star and she was going to keep it. She walked to her closet, finally tired of reading, and picked out a outfit.

"Hmm.. to short." She said holding a pair of shorts, that were to short.

After going to 10 choices, she was tired. She put her clothes away. She walked over to her dresser and picked out a bra, panties, and a towel. She tucked her underwear inside the folds of her tower and morphed and floated to Starfire's door. She knocked until Star opened the door.

"Hello friend Raven."

"Hi Star. I have nothing to wear for our trip to the supermarket. Can you give me something?"

"Yes! I will be happy to assist."

"I'm going to shower in your bathroom too. Just leave the outfit on the bed."

"Okay. I need to retrieve my clothing from the closet, also."

"Mm." Raven uttered, as she walked to Star's bathroom.

Starfire went through her closet looking for the perfect outfit for Raven. She already had hers.

" Yes. This top is glorious." Starfire said as she picked out a thin dark blue, long sleeved shirt.

"Eh. She shall like these bottoms too." Starfire pulled out some dark blue shorts that looked like they would fit Raven.

"Hey Star, you have any lotion." Raven asked, walking out of the bathroom towel over her underwear.

"Yes. It is the lilac scented container on my vanity." Starfire answered as she gathered her undergarments.

Raven arched her eyebrow. "Your container is scented?"

"Yes. I bought it from a bouquet in the mall of shopping." Starfire called behind her as she closed her bathroom door.

Raven sniffed the container as she brought it to the bed with her.

"Smells pretty nice."

She started rubbing lotion on the parts of her body that wasn't clothed.

When she was done she walked over to the outfit Star picked out.

"Do you like what I picked out?" Starfire asked with a nervous smile on her face.

"It's fine. You washed your hair?" Raven was staring at the wrap on Star's head.

"Yes. I was not supposed too."

"Oh. It's just that your long hair might take long to dry."

"I have the blow-"

"Starfire." Robin called from behind Starfire's door.

Starfire walked closer to the door.

"Yes Robin."

"Have you seen Raven. She wasn't in the kitchen."

"I'm right here." Raven called.

"Oh." Robin found it strange that Star was close to the door but didn't open it. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Starfire answered.

"What are guys doing anyway."

"Getting dressed."

"What?"

"She said we're getting dressed, as in ' you can't come in'." Raven interjected.

Starfire grabbed a robe from behind her door. She opened the door slightly so she can fit through, but not wide enough that Robin can see Raven looking for Star's blowdryer.

"What do you want Robin?"

"What are you girls getting dressed for, and doesn't Raven have her own bathroom." Robin asked innocently.

"We are traveling to the supermarket and she needed clothes that were normal."

"Why did she use your shower?"

Starfire was getting annoyed. " She can not walk through the halls in a towel."

"Oh."

"Now if you don't mind I need to put clothes on."

"Wait so your naked?"

"No. I have the underwear on and so does Raven."

"S-"

"Leave me alone."

Starfire kissed his cheek and retreated back to her room. Robin stood there remembering the time he saw Star naked. Well, all of the team saw Star naked. It was after Mad Mod disguised himself as a fashion designer and offered Star and Beast Boy outfits. Cyborg had to use his low frequency blaster to chip the whole town's clothes off.

Robin was snapped out of his daze when he heard a sound of a blow dryer, and made his way to the main room.

"So Robin, what's up." Cyborg asked.

"Raven is in Star's room."

"Oh. What are they doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Getting dressed."

"Why is Raven getting dressed in Star's room?"

"Because she just finished showering in Star's bathroom."

"Wait. Come again?" Cyborg urged, suddenly suspicious.

"Yeah. She showered in Star's room. They're both in their underwear." Robin said simply.

"Wait. Star showered too?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yeah. I'm guessing after Raven." Robin was enjoying making the other guys think dirty.

Cyborg looked deep in thought. "Okay, did Star tell you why Raven is in her room?"

"Yeah. They getting dressed to go out somewhere." Robin chuckled.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at a laughing Robin, before later joining him.

**With The Girls**

"Hey Star, what was Robin bugging you about." Raven wanted to know.

"What we were doing."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I think I have an idea about what he was thinking,"

"What was he thinking?"

"Don't worry about it. We just have to dry your hair."

"Can you put it in the tail of pony."

"Ponytail Star." Raven corrected. "Sure."

"Oh. You should do that to your hair also."

"You have a point there." Raven said, turning the blow dryer off.

She took a band up from the vanity.

"Side, up, or down?" Raven asked.

"Mmm. I think down."

Raven pulled Star's hair down.

"Perfect." Raven vocalized.

"Raven, what cup size do you wear?" Star asked, looking at Raven's boobs through the glass.

"Uh. C-cup. Why do you ask?" She was uncomfortable.

"Speedy called friend Bumblebee B-cups small. It just made me wonder what cup size you where."

"When was this?" Raven switched places with Star.

"Yesterday when we were planning the party." Star said as she was brushing Raven's hair.

"So Speedy is a jerk? Wow."

"He also asked if she was into girls. What exactly does that mean?"

"You know how you date Robin."

"Yes."

"There's females that date other females."

"Oh. A _safajork._"

Raven looked confused, but decided to just try to translate that. "Yea. What did she say." Raven asked getting up.

"No."

"Oh. Get your clothes on. We gotta go."

**Ten Minutes Later**

"You should put the blush on."

"I am not a fan of makeup Star."

"Please."

"Whatever. A little."

Starfire grabbed a bag that Robin gave her for valentine's day. It was pink with hearts on it. She took a make up set out of it.

"Here. You put it on yourself."

"Sure."

Starfire put on some purple sandals to match her purple and pink sun dress. After Raven was done with the blush, she grabbed some black high tops that Star had in her closet. Turns out the shorts were up to her knees.

"I have to hand it to you. Going to the mall often worked out well for you."

"Yes. These clothes are glorious. Here." Starfire said, as she threw a dark blue jean jacket at Raven. She put a pink sweater in her bag.

"Are we ready?" Raven asked.

"Yes. Oh wait," Starfire reached out for the shopping list. "Now we shall depart."

They walked out to the main room.

"That's when- Dudes, why are those chicks in are tower." Beast Boy said looking in the direction of the common room door.

Robin squinted then went wide-eyed. "I think those chicks are Starfire and Raven."

"Really! They look different!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Did Star pencil in eyebrows?" Beast Boy wondered aloud.

"Yes. I did." Starfire answered.

"Do you mind not staring at us. I need some tea." Raven deadpanned.

"That's Raven alright." Robin joked.

"Funny. I'm bursting at the seams with laughter."

"Yo girls. I heard you guys are going to the supermarket. Mind getting me some more tofu." Beast Boy requested.

"How do you know that the store we're going to carries tofu." Raven asked.

"Hey most stores carry alternative meals."

"Ew. Don't put that crap in my fridge." Cyborg said in disgust.

"Sure friend Beast Boy." Starfire said, picking Silky up.

"That's not your fridge. I can put all the tofu I want in there!" Beast Boy argued with Cyborg.

"It's my fridge because I built it." Cyborg retorted.

Starfire and Raven stood by the exit, waiting for the argument to settle. Raven had a traveling mug in hand, and Starfire put Silky by her feet.

The argument had finally died down.

"Okay so it's settled. Star buy me a 3 pounds of tofu." Beast Boy said to Cyborg's dismay.

"Hey! Listen up!" Raven shouted. Everyone looked at her.

"Okay. I'm leaving a list on the table. Read it." Raven deadpanned.

"And- Robin can you please watch my _bumgorf_." Starfire pleaded in her sweetest voice.

Robin just melted. "Sure." He said like a total dork.

"And you guys call me a nerd." Beast Boy mumbled.

Robin shot him an deadly glare.

"Oh," Raven remembered. "We're taking the city bus."

"Be careful. The bus is dangerous." Robin warned.

"Starfire and I," She pointed between her and Star. "Are dangerous. I dare someone to try us." Ferocity was in her usually emotionless voice.

"Okay. You guys go ahead and enjoy yourself." Cyborg said.

"Wait. How long will you guys be out." Beast Boy asked.

"Uh first we're going to the supermarket then," Raven looked at Star. " We're going to the mall."

"We are!" Starfire exclaimed.

"We are. I need new pajamas. So we'll be back in about 2 hours."

"Or more." Star added.

"Okay. See you later." Beast Boy said.

" Yeah. Bye ladies." Cyborg added.

"Be safe." Warned Robin.

"We shall be fine." Starfire insisted as she walked out the door.

Beast Boy watched them leave and choose to speak after he heard the door lock.

"Robin, I have an idea."

"Oh no. What is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked reluctantly.

"Hey! You don't give me credit."

"Just tell us Grass Stain." Cyborg urged.

"Okay. How about we put a camera in Starfire's room."

Robin almost ran to kill Beast Boy. "You pervert!"

"Calm down. I didn't mean it like that. Let me explain." Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

"You got two minutes." Cyborg said.

"Okay. I was think that Cy installs a camera in Star's room and activate it on the day of the slumber party. Just to see what they will do."

"He has a good idea Rob."

"Uh, but- It's not right."

"But dude! What will all us guys do?" Beast Boy whined.

"We'll, you know, chill."

"All night. Man spying on the girls seems like fun." Cyborg reasoned.

"Didn't ever wonder what **super **girls will do at a sleep over. They all have powers." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Okay. But promise you won't turn the camera on before the party."

"No! Star's like a sister to me. I'll never." Cyborg promised.

"Hey. Remember Raven left a note." Beast Boy reminded, walking over to the counter.

"Yea. Can you read it?" Robin said.

"Okay. Ahem.

Don't go in my room.

Don't trash the house.

Don't play with my books.

Don't go in my room

Don't screw with my tea.

Don't go in my room

"She is such a mom sometimes."

"Did she have to tell us to stay out of her room three whole times." Robin complained.

"Duh. It's Rae." Beast Boy said.

"You have a point. Cyborg, your task is to build a camera and install it in an hour's time."

"Sure thing." Cyborg said, walking to his room to build the camera.

"This is so out of character for me, but I was told by a wise woman that I take things too serious. So what the hell!"

"Wow. Great speech dude. What do I do?" Beast Boy pointed to himself.

"Uh. I want you to keep watch. You know watch to see if the girls come back."

"Not fair Robin! They said they'll be back in 2 hours, and Cy only needs 30mins."

"I don't have much to do and I'm not complaining."

"Oh yeah. Nevermind."

"Nevermind what?"

"I did do something by coming up with the idea. So I'm just gonna chill."

Beast Boy threw his feet up on the table and grabbed the remote.

"I'll just hang out with you."

Beast Boy flipped through channels until he saw a music video with stripper poles.

_You know she just moved out of Momma's  
Just went back to college  
She is my dancer, when she dance I throw her dollars_

"Strippers are way interesting." Beast Boy commented, drool on the side of his mouth.

"This is so degrading to women."

"But so interesting."

"It sure is."

**At The Mall**

The girls were finished with the list and had made their way to the mall. Starfire had one large bag in hand, containing all that was on the list. They never knew supermarkets can be so **crowded**.

"It was a good thing that you bought that bag from they supermarket." Raven commented.

"Yes so I can fill it with all of the party supplies. This is so glorious."

Raven rolled her eyes. "It sure is." Raven said in sarcasm that went right over Star's head.

"Raven? Why did we travel to the mall again."

"You forgot. I need nightwear, for your slumber party."

"Why would you not just wear the outfit you had on that night."

"Did you see how I looked?"

"But we are all females."

"Yea. But still..."

"Let's go then." Starfire sighed.

The girls then walked to a store called 'We like to Par-tay!'. The walked to they slumber party section and looked at a few outfits before finding the perfect one. A dark blue large tee with black loose fitting shorts.

**Back with the Boys**

"Guys come with me." Cyborg gestured, walking to Starfire's room.

The other two followed behind him.

"Okay. Guess where the camera is."

Robin and Beast Boy looked all around but could not locate it.

"I don't know." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Ha! It's right there." Cyborg chuckled, pointing to a corner in Star's room.

"You did good!" Beast Boy said, high fiving Cy.

Robin inspected the area. "The way you positioned it. Man you can see EVERYTHING!"

"We are gonna have much fun." Cy said.

"So much dude."

"Yeah. But I still wonder what those girls are planning to do." Robin said.

"We have to wonder what **we're** gonna do." Cy pointed out.

"We're watching the girls. Duh." Beast Boy spoke.

* * *

I'm having fun. PM me your idea! P.S the song I used is 'Dancing 4 Dollas' by Tyga. Good stripper song.


	7. Wednesday: Titan East

Hey reader's. Here is my chapter seven. Supposed to introduce new things to the characters. Just read and review.

* * *

Speedy walked into the main room of Titans East Tower to watch a very important T.V program. He saw things flying around the room and easily dogged items.

"W-" A hand flew over his mouth.

"_Shh_. Bee señora está ocupada. No digas nada." Mas whispered in Speedy's ear while pointing to Bee.

Speedy looked in the direction of Mas's finger. Bee was bending over, clearly looking for something. More objects flew. "Oh. I get it. Your enjoying the view." He smirked.

Mas hit himself in the head. Menos came close to Speedy's other ear. "Ella está **ocupada**, ficticio." Menos whispered a little loudly.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to move her. I need to watch T.V."

Speedy tried to rise up, but was tackled by another source.

"They're trying to tell you she lost something, so don't bother her." Aqualad whispered.

Speedy tried to contain a smile. "What did she lose?" He asked with fake concern in his voice.

Aqualad blushed and looked down. "Her, uh, bras." He said hesitantly.

"Her bras? How do you lose all your bras?" Speedy smirked.

"Ella sólo tenía tres." Mas shrugged.

"Yeah. So now she thinks she misplaced it after washing them." Aqualad concluded.

"Oh really? Well I think I'll be nice and just help her." Speedy volunteered, a hidden agenda in his voice.

"No!" Mas, Menos, and Aqualad all shouted.

"She won't be that angry." Speedy reassured.

He walked behind Bee and tapped her shoulder.

"What do you want." Bumblebee growled, looking up at him. She had on a heavy yellow sweater, and was sweating bullets.

"I heard you lost something. Can I help you find it?"

"Can you help me find **them." **Bumblebee corrected.

"Find what?"

"My bras. If you find them, I'll be so glad. Plus," She grabbed her sweater "This is hot."

"Okay, let's just look around. Boys you can come join now."

The other boys can to join and look around. For ten minutes they looked everywhere. Speedy decided that was enough time and went into action. He walked over to the garbage can and turned so no one can see him. He went into his boots and grabbed three neatly folded bras. He dropped the bras in the can and pulled them back up, being sure to get some dirt on them.

**Flash Back **

Speedy knew what he was doing. Bee is a bitch and he needed to watch that show. She would never let him, so he needed to convince her.

He saw the perfect opportunity when Bumblebee said she was going to take a shower.

"Everyone stay out my way. I'm using the laundry room." She called out in all direction, making sure that everyone heard her. She then made her way to the laundry then back to her room to take her shower.

Speedy walked out his room and sneaked into the laundry room. He stopped the machine temporarily and took out Bee's 3 bras. He took them into his room. He put them by the window to dry.

"Eh. They'll be dried in ten." he noted to himself.

He looked at them for the first time after nabbing them. The yellow one made him a little queasy just looking at, the black one looked okay but was cut in a way of a granny bra. Speedy liked the red one. The red one made him slightly excited. He always thought that red underwear's were sexy. He snapped back to reality after hearing be walk to the laundry room.

"_What the fuck?" _He heard in the distance.

He opened his door slightly, peeking Bumblebee in a robe. He could tell she was wearing that usual undershirt she wears after showering on her laundry day.

He heard a door slam in the distance. He folded the now dry bras, and tucked them neatly on the left boot.

**Present**

"Bee! I think you'll want to see this." Speedy called.

"What? Oh! My bras!" Bee cheered. She snatched them out of Speedy's hand. "Eww. My bras." Bee said, all cheeriness leaving her voice after seeing all the grime on her underwear.

"Your welcome, I'm going to watch T.V." Speedy called behind him, as he walked to the couch.

"Wait. I looked in the garbage." Bee said, suspiciously.

"Well I guess you didn't look very carefully."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go wash these. I'll be back in ten."

"Yea." Speedy said, eyes glued to the television screen as he flipped channels.

Mas, Menos, and Aqualad joined him on the couch. Speedy kept on changing the channels until he reached what he was searching for.

"Miami Dance-off?" Aqualad read questionably.

"Hell Yeah! All girls, all ass."

"Bee will never let you watch that."

"Just shut up and watch it."

"_De regreso en Guatemala, por la ciudad, las chicas suelen tener concursos de baile._" Menos said.

"Ugh! Please speak English." Speedy begged.

Aqualad ignored Speedy and turned to the twins. " I don't think this is going to be like any dance contest we ever saw."

"Shh. First contestant is coming up." Speedy's eyes were glued to the screen.

"_**Shauna Burwell will be dancing to Make it Rain by Travis Porter." ** _The announcer said as a young woman wearing cargo pants and a black tank top went on the stage.

Bumblebee then walked in wearing a bra and fresh uniform. Her gaze landed on the large television screen.

"What are you guys watching?" She asked as she stood behind the couch.

Her jaw dropped as she saw a girl drop to the stage floor and start bouncing her behind. She immediately ran over to the twins and covered their eyes.

"What the hell are you guys watching?" She yelled as the twins started squirming.

"Let them go. They're 13. When I was 13 I did unthinkable things." Speedy smirked.

"Por favor, señorita Bee? No es tan malo!" The twins said simultaneously.

Bee let go off her grip with a growl.

"Change the channel!"Bee shouted.

"No! We're guys. We need these! Just look at Aqualad." Speedy whined as he pointed to Aqualad, who hasn't moved his eyes from the screen at all.

"Aqualad!" Bee yelled trying to catch his attention.

"Sorry Bee. Speedy turned this on and... I'm addicted." Aqualad confessed without looking away from the screen.

Bumblebee gave up. The second most mature on the team is now on Speedy's side. She had to let him watch it anyway. He did find her bras.

"Come on Bee. Sit down and watch it with us." Speedy suggested.

She walked over and sat between Speedy and Aqualad. "Whatever. Your lucky I have nothing for us to do."

Another girl came on. _**"Maria Sanchez will be dancing to Ass by Big Sean." **_The announcer said.

"Damn! She is an hourglass!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"Yes! Huge breasts and a huge ass." Speedy added.

"_Muy caliente, de hecho._" Mas and Menos said together.

"Yeah, in those booty shorts. What is she? A stripper?" Bee criticized.

"Your just jealous." Speedy pointed out.

Bee crossed her hand and turned to look at him. "Jealous of **what**?" Bee dared.

"Jealous of their dancing. Let's face it, you can't dance." Speedy said.

"Oh yeah. When have you ever seen me dance?"

"You just look the type who can't." Speedy said, eyes still glued to the screen.

Bumblebee looked at her nails. "Just 'cause I look like I can't, doesn't make that true." She looked up. "Plus, that isn't dancing."

"Maybe, but that shows how good a girl is in the sack."

"Just leave me alone and what these girls bounce everything they got."

"Did you see that? She finished with a split!" Aqualad was past gone now.

"A very sexy split. Did you see how much her chest jiggled." Speedy asked.

"_S__í__ . __Rebotó en todos lados._" Mas and Menos gawked out.

Bumblebee just sat and ignored them. The only reason she was there was to monitor the program they were watching. She never knew if will become rowdy.

"_**Okay people. What you have all be waiting for it's time for the whining contest! First up is Lily Anthony, who will turn those hips to Milkshake by Kelis."**_

That caught Bee's attention. She wasn't too familiar with this type of music, but she knew the song.

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than your's  
I could teach you but I have to charge **

The girl shook her hips from side to side in little portions, but fast movements. She raised her hands above her head and intertwined her fingers.

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than your's  
I could teach you but I have to charge **

She then pushed her left hip out and turned that side around, while twisting her left leg. Bee leaned in her seat, observing Lily's movements.

**I know you want it  
That thing that makes me  
What the guys go crazy for  
They lose their minds  
The way I whine  
I think it's time **

Lily switched her movements to her right side. She moved her head from side to side.

**La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting **

**La la la la la  
Warm it up  
La la la la la  
The boys are waiting  
** Lily then started to toggle her movements. Right, left, right, left.

"Wow. I like her. See she didn't dress like a hooker. Sweatpants and a tank top, subtle." Bee commented.

"Yea Bee. If you met her she might be your lover." Speedy started, smirking.

Aqualad and the twins moved themselves to the further side of the couch.

"Shut up Speedy. Don't mess with me." Bee said calmly, surprising everyone else.

The team watched the rest of the show in peace only occasional ridicule from Bee, and comments from the boys. The show ended after an hour.

Bee wanted to stay and talk for a while. I was only 5pm and she wasn't ready to lock herself in her room yet.

"So guys, who was your favorites." Bee asked, crossing he hands.

"_Nos gusta __Thamia Lockhorn._" The twins said, as usual, together.

Speedy, who was flipping channels, stopped. "I don't know what they said, but I heard Thamia Lockhorn. She was hot, but I love Ms. Hourglass." Speedy said, before changing the channels again.

"Uh huh..." Bee slowly nodded. "How about you, Aqualad?"

"Oh, uh I guess I like Cynthia Smith."

"But she barely moved anything." Speedy said.

"So? She was pretty."

"Pretty, but not hot." Speedy said as he whipped out a pocket mirror and his comb.

"Whatever. Hey do you ever stop playing with your hair?"

"I'm just fixing it up until I look good."

Bumblebee smirked. "Well then that will take you a **long** time."

"Your just mad that you don't good like me." Speedy finally stopped at one of those radio channels.

"Shut up." Bee said motioning with hands. "You- Oh! This is my song."

Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen just came on.

"I threw my wish in the well, Don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked to you as I fell and now your in my way. I trade-"

"Shut up! This crap is giving me a headache, and now your singing it!" Speedy yelled.

"Hey! You watched your show now I'm listening to music," Bee reasoned. "Your stare was holdin'. Ripped jeans, skin was showin'. Hot night, wind was blowin'. Where you think you're going, baby?" Bee sang even louder. Her voice was not bad, but not good either.

"Oh please shut up!" Speedy yelled.

That made her sing even louder.

"_Ai._" was vocalized by the twins.

"Bee..." Aqualad whined.

"It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number so call me, maybe? Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?"

"Fish boy, man, I'm gonna miss you. You too, annoying Spanish speaking midget twins." Speedy said.

"Where are you going?" Aqualad asked.

"To your pool to go drown myself."

Bumblebee sang louder. Speedy tried to run to the pool but Aqualad and the twins pulled nim over Bee, and towards them and held him down to the couch. It was a good thing the song was almost over.

"Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. And you should know that. I missed you so, so bad." Bee ran out of breath and stopped singing. The song kept playing, though.

"Ahh." The boys breathed out relief.

Bee collapsed on the couch. Speedy, who was now sitting on the other side of Bee, was annoyed when annoyed when she dropped her feet on his knees and pushed herself a little further.

"Get your heavy feet off of me."

Bee smiled and moved up a little, so that her feet were on Aqualad and her legs were on Speedy.

"Hmm. It's better now." Speedy said sarcastically.

"Your boots are heavy. Move!" Aqualad complained. Living underwater most of his life, Aqualad was not used to how people on land showed friendship. So, what Bee was doing right now, made him feel a type of way.

Speedy noticed something. "Hey Bee why don't you move up and put your feet on both of the twins."

If Bee moved up then her thighs will be on him.

"_No_!" The twins cried.

"Nah. They didn't do nothing to me." Bee answered.

"What did I do?"Aqualad asked.

"You tried to shush my singing."

"The twins did too."

"Well I don't feel like putting my feet on them!"

"You should."

"I don't want to!"

"Why?"

"Okay, I will."

Bee was going to move up until she looked over and saw that the twins weren't there.

"Oh well. They left."Bee shrugged.

Speedy made a mental note to kill them.

"Can you please move your feet a little bit down my knee- Thank you." Aqualad said.

10mins later, after chilling and talking, Bumblebee suddenly had that feeling. She had to get away.

"So I told her th-"

"Sorry Speedy. I'm going to my room." Bee said as she got up.

"I was getting to a good part in my story." Speedy complained.

"Uh. I'm tired. Tell me at dinner." Bee said as she walked to her room.

She entered her code and busted through her door. Locking the door behind her she started stripping off her clothing. First her boots, then her belt, then her shirt and pants. She took them off with such ferocity that her pants have a large tear in them. Now in her panties and bra, she tucked in her wings, and relaxed.

You see, Bee has been having this problem since summer started. Her body feels so trapped in clothing that she just have to be half nude. But that doesn't bother her much because she has a nice body and enjoys being naked. That doesn't mean she still doesn't have the days that she is ashamed. She was almost caught twice when she forgot to close her door. It's a good thing she hears footsteps.

Bee walked over to her bed, laid down and started to fan herself with a magazine from her magazine rack.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy." She sang to herself as she watched the sweat drip onto her chest.

* * *

So sorry I took so long. I had some work to get done. Well I'm back! So I just had to make a Titan's East centric. Next chap will be a R/SF type of chap. Review!


	8. Thursday: Pizza and Things

The team had just finished sending another minor criminal activity and it was now 4pm and the sky was dimming. They were jumping around celebrating their capture as they usually do.

"Let's get us a pizza." Cyborg suggested.

Beast Boy's stomach growled loudly. "Yooo! Good idea! I'm starved."

"Me too!" Robin agreed

"Whatever." Raven said expressionlessly.

"Glorious!"

They made their way to the pizza shop, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven in the T-car, Robin on his R-cycle, and Starfire in the air.

When they arrived at the pizza shop they took their seats. Starfire next to Robin, Raven next to Starfire, Cyborg next to Raven, and Beast Boy next to Cyborg.

"We did a nice job out there didn't we." Robin pointed out.

"And there were 5 jewelry thieves!" Starfire added enthusiastically.

"Well we do have experience." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy was staring at a napkin box then broke out in to loud laughter.

"I liked th-" Robin trailed off due to Beast Boy's hysterics.

"What, does that napkin box tell jokes?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"If it did, I bet it's a better comedian than him." Cyborg mumbled, causing Robin and Raven to laugh.

Beast Boy ignored them and continued laughing.

"Friend Beast Boy, have you gone the mad?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, he lost his sanity since." Robin said.

Beast Boy, again, ignored them. He calmed down on his laughter and wiped humor tears from his eyes.

"Wanna hear a joke?" He asked.

"It's okay, your a joke all by yourself." Raven said.

Beast Boy glared at her for 10 seconds before smiling at the others. "How about you guys?"

"No..." Came from Cyborg and Robin.

"Sure friend Beast Boy." Starfire agreed.

"Aw..." Groaned everyone but BB and Star.

"Okay! There was this stick an a box. The stick asked the box to let him in. And, the box said, " Beast Boy chuckled. "'You have to eat me first!'"

Starfire cocked he head. " I do not understand." She said in her confusion.

Robin whispered something in her ear.

Starfire paled. "What about the 'eating of the box.'"

Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed a little.

Robin whispered in her ear again.

Starfire flushed pink. "Oh my!" She gasped.

"Dudes! The look on her face is priceless!" Beast Boy chuckled.

"Your are so immature, _Breast Boy._" Raven said, slightly annoyed.

"You mean, Beast Boy." Beast Boy corrected.

"Oh, I know what I said." She smirked.

The waitress, no older than 16, walked over to their table. She had tan skin, red lipstick, and brunette hair with pink streaks. She saw Robin and began to twirl her hair and pop her gum. She leaned on their table, showing off her rather ample bosom that poked through her opened at the top button down shirt.

"May I take your order?" She asked winking at Robin.

Robin payed no notice. "Yes. We want 1 quarter vegetarian, 1 quarter light cheese and mushroom, 1 quarter meat special, and one quarter plain pepperoni."

The rest of team watched and waited for her to say something back. Starfire was watching extra carefully.

"Okay and may I throw in a free coke bottle?" The waitress asked seductively.

"But there is 5 five of us? Don't bother." answered an oblivious Robin.

The waitress just shrugged in a way that caused her boobs to jiggle, and strutted away, hips swinging.

Starfire was fuming. She knew Robin was handsome and girls will always flirt with him, but come on! That whore was flirting with him ruthlessly in front of his **girlfriend**!

"That idiotic royal _pamogorf_!" Starfire muttered to herself.

"What's wrong Star?" Robin asked softly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! That female was flirting with you!" Starfire ranted, almost jumping out of her seat.

"It's okay Starfire. I didn't notice. I only have eyes for you, sweetheart."

"Okay. I guess I can let it go." She said softly as she kissed him on the cheek.

Beast Boy stuck up his hand.

"Well, all I know is that I'm gonna flirt with that hot waitress."

The table just glared at him. Then started laughing.

"You and her? Never gonna happen." Raven said.

Beast Boy glared at her. "Wanna bet?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if I win you have to be nice to me, and if I lose, I'll leave you alone for a week."

"Make it two and we have a deal."

"Sure, deal."

They reached over the table and shook on it.

The waitress came back to the table with the pizza.

"Here." she said in a sultry voice, as she bended lower than usual to put the pizza on the table.

Starfire reached pulled Robin in and kissed him passionately.

The waitress sulked, defeated. Beast Boy looked at Raven and gave her his signature fang-exposing smile.

The waitress walked away and Beast Boy chased after her.

She narrowed her eyes at him as he put his hand on her shoulder. "What do you want, green boy?"

"No need to be mean. Anyway, why did you do that?" He asked softly.

"Do what?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Flirt with Robin, whose in a relationship. A beautiful girl like you deserves her own man, that'll treat her like the pretty woman she is."

The waitress blushed. "Well... I don't know. He seems... Perfect."

"Well you seem perfect too. May I ask what is the name of a gorgeous girl like yourself."

She now looked like a tomato. "Carmine. I know yours is Beast Boy."

"Yes Carmine. You know you have a cute name, but I prefer to call you beautiful." He winked at her.

"He he." She giggled. She grabbed Beast Boy's hand and took out a pen and scribbled down her number.

"Oh thank you, Gorgeous."

"No thank you for being so sweet." She gave him kiss on the cheek. Then on the other cheek. Then on his forehead, nose, neck, and temples.

Beast Boy pulled away. "Wait, we have to slown down, beautiful."

She giggled and walked away.

Beast Boy walked back over to his table with lipstick stains all over his face.

Everyone stared at him.

"Hey Raven, prepare to be nice." He stated, showing her his hand.

"I-I can't believe it. You..." She trailed off, eyes wide and turning paler than usual.

"Beast Boy you have a little, well a lot, of lipstick everywhere." Cyborg informed Beast Boy.

Beast Boy took up a napkin from the napkin box and wiped his face.

"Is friend Raven okay? She has not done the blinking for a while." Starfire waved her hand in front of Raven's face.

"I-I have to be nice to Beast Boy. Oh Azar help me." Raven started to freak out, rocking back and forth in her seat.

"I'll call the bet off. Carmine is a really nice girl." Beast Boy said softly. He hates seeing Raven like this.

Raven took a deep breath. "She must be seriously desperate, or a sociopath."

Everyone else calmed down. They thought they lost her.

Just then Carmine came with a gallon of soda. She set it on the table.

"One orange fizz, on the house." She said as she leaned down to kiss Beast Boy on the cheek.

"Thank you, beautiful." Beast Boy winked.

Carmine giggled and walked away.

"She's just going to end up breaking your heart." Raven pointed out.

"I'm not planning on having anything special with her. Just a fling or friendship."

"Yeah she's probably going to wake up tomorrow and regret her decision to communicate with you." Robin teased.

Starfire pushed away from him.

" Did you want her for yourself?" She spat.

"No I didn't say that. I-" He couldn't bring himself to say 3 simple words.

"You what?"

"I only give you my undivided attention."  
"Hmm." She relaxed but still sat on the other side.

"Umm. So, how are all of us traveling tomorrow?" Cyborg asked.

" Raven did not want to morph the groups, so Jinx called the Herald. He was upset but he agreed. We will all end up in this blank void of a dimension and he'll send us from there." Starfire explained.

"What time do we leave?" Beast Boy asked.

"We leave at 7pm sharp." Raven answered.

"Oh okay." Cyborg said as he took another slice of meat lover's pizza.

Starfire covered her pizza in mustard and gobbled it down.

"Raven! We shall have so much fun!" Starfire squealed.

"My heart is so filled with joy that I'm about to have a heart attack." Raven said sarcastically.

"You are? We need to help!"

"She was being sarcastic Star." Robin told her.

"Oh." Starfire blushed.

"Hey Raven I bet your going to be a drag. Sitting in the corner reading a book all night." Beast Boy predicted.

"Yea. The same thing Ms. Whore will be doing the night you bring her home."

"Hey she is not a whore. She is pretty and sweet."

"Speaking of the devil..." Cyborg said.

"Hey Beast Boy! My shift is over. Your gonna call me right?" Carmine said, wearing a sweater that smelt like roses.

"Yeah..."

She hugged him around his neck. "Okay sweetie!"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

"We just met and she's already clingy." Beast Boy complained.

"She rushes things and next thing you know she's going to be asking you to ask her to marry her." Robin said simply.

Beast Boy shuddered. "Oh man, I have to get away from her."

Cyborg's arm began to ring.

"Sarah is calling me! I think I'm going to go home right now." Cyborg exclaimed

"Why can't you just go somewhere real quick and talk to her." Robin asked.

"Because when I'm on the phone with her, we talk for a long time"

"Sure thing. Raven and Beast Boy could just fly home."

"I didn't agree to that, but fine." Raven said.

Beast Boy just nodded.

"Okay see you."

"We're going home pretty soon, in about ten."

"Okay."

With that Cyborg exited to his car.

In his car he called Sarah back.

"Hi sweetie." Said the pretty blonde who popped up on the screen.

"Hi babe. How's college?"

"Fine. When are you coming to visit?"

"When Robin gives us our vacation time."

"Oh. It better be soon. We need to talk." Sarah said seriously.

"Aren't we talking right now."

"I mean really talk."

"Oh. You're planning to break up with me right? I was expecting that soon."

"No sweetie, I have things to settle with you."

"Really. What type of things?" Cyborg narrowed his eyes.

"Just things. I'm not breaking up with you, I care about you too much."

"Well I care about you too."

"How much?"

"Much more than the universe."

"Aww."

"Yes so we'll talk later, okay? I have to start driving."

"Fine, later sweets." Sarah blew a kiss at the screen.

"Yea bye." Cyborg said as he hung up.

Cyborg then drove home upset.

" Hey Raven, my arm kinds of hurts. Do you think you can give me a ride on your black flying thingy." Beast Boy asked.

They were all trying to get home now. Robin already left with Starfire on the back of his bike.

Raven didn't even bother to correct him. "Your just lazy. Whatever."

Beast Boy climbed on, and she immediately took off.

During their time in the air, Beast Boy was flailing his arms, and accidentally hit Raven's behind. They went quiet.

"Don't tell me I hit your- uh- butt." Beast Boy asked.

"You did." Raven blushed as she threw up her hood without Beast Boy noticing.

"Well I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Accidents happen."

"Yeah. I wouldn't intentionally touch you... anywhere." Beast Boy meant for it to come out as nice but it instead sounded rude.

"The feeling's mutual." Raven said with a hint of bitterness in her empty voice.

They rode the rest of the way back in silence.

When they morphed into the tower, no one was to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know. Well, goodnight. I'm going to my room."

"But it's only 6:15. Too early to go to bed."

"Says the boy who wakes up at 1pm at times. You should get some sleep."

Raven then turned to leave. Beast Boy frowned and grabbed the phone.

"I'm gonna call Carmine." Beast Boy announced.

Raven turned her head. "Crazy fan girl? Tell me how that goes." Raven said with a little humor in her voice. She then turned and left.

"Whatever." Beast Boy said as he listened for the tone.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Oh hi Beast Boy! You calling to plan a date!"

Beast Boy made a face. "Uh, I think your rushing things. We just met!"

"You're dumping me?"

"We haven't even started dating!"

"Oh. * sniffles *"

"Why. Are. You. **CRYING**!"

"You don't think I'm pretty anymore."

"What! Your gorgeous!"

"Oh you are so sweet. I don't deserve you." More crying.

"Okay. Calm Down. Let's take thing slooooww. Like turtle slow. Scratch that. Snail slow."

"Sure Beast Boy."

"Can we just be friends?"

"I guess. I just want to find a good guy that I can be with."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Stop rushing things! You have so much time in your life. Just slow down and have flings. Something that you know won't last."

"I'm really tired of guys just using me for my body. Robin seemed like he wouldn't do that. Just look at him and Starfire."

"Carmine. Those type of things come naturally." Beast Boy reasoned.

"So I should just let guys use me?"

"No, dude! Show them that you are a strong girl with self confidence."

"I have no self confidence."

"Girl, the first step to self confidence is admitting that you don't have any. Next is the makeover."

"You know, you are really sweet. I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

"Yes and you're beautiful, smart, and courageous. I like you."

Raven, who was listening at the door walked away to her room. She was getting tired of listening to this crap.

"Yeah we can be best friends."

"See Carmine you're already getting the hang of this."

"He he. Yeah. You know what I don't need a guy. I just need really good friends."

"Making friends is a process too. It's just that we became friends quickly."

"Yeah BB. Can I call you that?"

"Sure." Beast Boy grinned, even though she couldn't see it.

Carmine giggled on the other line.

"Your so giggly and energetic. You shouldn't be wearing the things you do." Beast Boy commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Things that expose your body. I hate seeing girls like you being taken advantage of."

"I always, kind of, liked dresses that flowed to my knees... I can try those."

"Yes. Remember to not expose your cleavage so much. Most of us guys like girls that leave things to the imagination."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Oh."

Robin was in Starfire's room, siting on her bed.

"So Star, you excited about your slumber party."

"Yes Robin. It will be glorious! Like what I have seen on the screen." Starfire said as she stood infront of Robin.

"Oh, what games are you playing?"

"I do not know. Jinx has been planning them."

"Okay, you girls having any pillow fights."

"I do not know."

"What do you know?" Robin asked softly.

"There shall be mustard."

Robin pulled her down and onto his lap. "Wow. That must be the life?"

"Yes, I shall be enjoying the mustard all night."

"Good." Robin pulled her in for a kiss, that tasted like pizza and mustard.

Starfire pulled apart. "Should we really do this in my chamber of sleep. It might escalate into something else." Starfire pointed out.

"Fine," Robin grumbled. "But can I at least feel you up."

"Feel free to feel." Starfire giggled.

Robin felt the small dip of her back first, working his way up to her neck, giving her a massage. He then felt his way around her breasts.

"Mmm. Robin. We need to stop."

"Argh! Your too beautiful." He moved his hand from her breast.

"We need to stop, because it is my turn." Using her pinky, she pushed him roughly on her bed. She put her legs on either side of his body. Going under his shirt she started to feel around his abs. She dipped her head and licked each of his abs. Her head went back to his neck. She sucked and nipped at his neck until it turned purple. Robin tried to reach up at her chest. She smacked his hand away then roughly took both of his hands and held them over his head.

"Oh gosh Star!"

She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him roughly. Then she pulled him away.

"Goodnight Robin." She got up and straightened out her clothes.

"ugfhghaw." Robin was unable to utter coherent words.

"See you tomorrow morning."

Robin snapped out of it. "Why did you stop."

"shh." Starfire put a finger to his lip before pushing him out of her room.

Starfire flopped on her bed. She had him exactly where she wanted him. He wouldn't leave her for sure.

Cyborg was lying in his room listening to the most depressing songs in his music collection. What could Sarah want to possibly discuss? He expected her to break up with him. He is a 7ft tall metal man. But why now. Well he can't let this get to him. He needs to be strong and have fun until vacation. Until vacation.

* * *

I just set up the basis for my continuation stories in this chapter. It will be awesome. Next chapter is probably the slumber party.

P.S I think I rushed things with Carmine.


	9. Friday: Breakfast

"La la la laa!" Starfire was singing in the shower. She woke up earlier than anyone, even Raven. It was 4:31am and she just finished showering.

Starfire walked out the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. She went to her closet and decided she wanted to dress down today. She picked out a lavender halter top and a silver mini skirt. She threw on some lavender wedge sandals, put her hair in a loose ponytail, and flew out of her room.

As she was passing by Raven's room she heard pained groaning. Star was frightened and knocked on Raven's door frantically.

"Go away." Raven moaned.

"What is the matter, friend Raven."

"Leave me alone, I don't feel well."

"But it is the day of the party of slumber."

"I'm guessing I can't make it."

That's when something hit Starfire. "Are you trying to trick me into allowing you to not attend my slumber party?" Starfire demanded.

"Uh... I can't lie. Maybe a little."

"Let me in. Now."

Raven used her powers to open the door for Starfire. Star walked in and shut the door behind her. She looked around at the dark and gloomy room, taking it in. When she saw Raven, she gasped.

Raven was sitting up on her bed, clutching her head. She looked as if she was tied to a truck by her leg and was dragged for a mile. Her hair was out of place and she had bags under her eyes.

"Raven, do you want to meditate?" Starfire asked softly. She knew that meditating might help Raven at this time.

"Uh huh. My head hurts." Raven grumbled, as she rose up with the help of Starfire.

They sat in lotus position on the floor and began to meditate. The longer they meditated the higher they floated.

Starfire stopped an hour later but Raven kept on going. Starfire checked to make sure Raven was deep in meditation. She then crawled to what looks like Raven's closet.

"Touch it and I will kill you." Raven said calmly, still meditating.

Starfire ignored her and still advanced. She inched her self closer to the closet and opened it. She frowned. All she saw were leotards, capes, and boots. Star went deeper into the closet. Then she spotted a box full of clothes. Tight clothes.

Starfire removed her halter top and tried on a dark blue t-shirt. It stopped above her bellybutton but it didn't hug her the way it would have hugged Raven. She removed that shirt and tried on a navy camisole that pinched her stomach.

Raven finally came to. She looked at the closet and saw Starfire modeling one of her short skirts.

"Take it off. Now. Then put them back in my closet." Raven said in a sturdy tone.

"No. I am having fun, friend." Starfire smirked as she changed back into her skirt but was still modeling Raven's shirts.

Raven jumped up.

"I told you I was going to kill you!" Raven snarled in a friendly way. She tackled Starfire. Starfire let herself fall down.

"Ah-mn!" Starfire screamed before Raven clamped her mouth shut.

Starfire flipped them over, but Raven didn't let go of her grasp on Starfire's mouth.

"Give me my clothes!" Raven grumbled.

Starfire squirmed. "Nyo!" Starfire pointed to her mouth.

Raven let go. "Stop squirming, I feel funny."

Starfire smirked. "I'll stop squirming if you agree to let me pick out your clothes"

"Never."

"It is your fault." Starfire warned as she jumped on Raven's stomach.

"Get off!"

"Do you agree?"

"No!"

"Please friend Raven!"

"Over my dead body."

Starfire moved up and sat on Raven's ribs.

"You.. drive a hard bargain." Raven wheezed.

"Do you agree now?"

"Why the.. sudden evil?"

Starfire grinned. "Robin has me in this mood. Yesterday I tortured him, and that wasn't enough."

Raven's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare.."

"Oh, but I will. Do you agree to let me now?"

"Never." Raven tried to use her powers but failed when Starfire sat on her breasts.

"Glorious morning, isn't it? Let me pick out your clothes!"

"I have no reason to dress down today."

Starfire threatened to smother Raven with her bottom, but was flipped over by Raven's power.

"Hmph. I know a way..." Starfire began chasing Raven around her room. Raven couldn't morph out because she was currently a hot mess.

Starfire grabbed hold of Raven's cape and ripped it off.

Raven floated over her bed, Starfire tackled her.

"This could be easier. Just take a bath and I shall have your outfit ready."

"I am **not **walking out of this room with anything that you pick out on!'

"Have it your way." Starfire ripped off the sleeves of her leotard.

"Stop!"

"I can pick out your outfit or do I have to bath you myself and force it on you."

Raven weighed out the choices. Go down a wimp or go down fighting.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna take that shower. My outfit better not be whorish and I get to wear my cape. Deal?" Go down a wimp it is.

"Deal!" Starfire squealed, getting off of Raven. She instantly jumped to Raven's box of forbidden clothing.

Raven walked to her drawer. "I'll be right back." She said as she grabbed her underwear and towel.

Starfire nodded and skimmed through Raven's clothing. She picked out a tight navy v- neck shirt with a low neckline, dark blue capris, and some aquamarine slippers.

When she was done setting the out she left a note on top

_Dear Raven,_

_ You better have these on. I shall return. Went to wake up Robin._

With that she left and trotted to Robin's room.

Raven walked out of the bathroom and looked around for Starfire. She spotted the clothing and went to her drawer to get a much needed black camisole. She went over to her bed and spotted the note and read it. She then looked at the time. 6: 29am.

"That girl must be on a hormone high." Raven whispered to herself

Starfire floated to Robin's room and opened the door. She was lucky it was unlocked. She locked the door behind her and tiptoed inside. When she was by his bed she climbed on top of him, her knees on both him sides, and bottom on his stomach.

He groaned. She kissed him lightly on the lips. Still in her mood, she began to grind on his belly.

Robin's eyes fluttered open. He saw Starfire and blinked.

"I must be dreaming." He yawned, and closed his eyes again.

Starfire bent down to ears. "Oh Robin, this is reality. To think this is a dream you must dream about me much?" She whispered in his ears.

Robin sat up with her still on his lap. He analyzed the beautiful creature that had just surprised him. Her hair was everywhere and her clothes were twisted.

"Uh. May I ask what happened to you?"

"Raven and I had a disagreement and we may have wrestled a little. Leave it at that."

"Sure. Can I touch you?"

"You did not have to ask." Starfire growled as she lowered herself and smooched Robin.

Robin's hands trailed down her sides, playing with the tie around her neck of her halter top. He loosened it and exposed Starfire's purple strapless bra. Then he broke the kiss and licked her neck, causing Starfire to moan. Starfire ground her bottom onto his stomach harder then moved herself down to his pelvis. She ground even harder, which was gentle to her.

"Damn Star." Robin moaned.

Starfire stopped all of a sudden and jumped off the bed, fixing her clothing and hair.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked, clearly agitated that she stopped.

"I took a shower some time ago. I do not wish to be the musty." She said as she sauntered to the door. She closed it behind her.

"Tease." Robin muttered.

Starfire walked back to Raven's room and knocked on the door once before it opened in front of her. She looked at the clock. 7:08am. Just 12 more hours before the house is filled with girls.

"Had fun with Robin?" Raven asked without looking up from her book.

"Very much." Starfire answered as she looked Raven over. Raven had thrown in a camisole to the attire.

"I guessed so. Let's go to the kitchen. I need herbal tea."

"Sure! I shall make the breaking of the fast!"

"No. I'm sure Cyborg will want to do so." Raven said in her normal monotone

"Oh. I agree. I am out of gorkaberries."

Raven grabbed her cape and the two girls floated out towards the main room. Raven went to make her tea and Starfire floated to the couch. She t sat, but was frightened as something yelped.

"Starfire! Your woke me up" Beast Boy said, rubbing his eyes.

"You slumbered here?"

"Carmine wouldn't shut up and kept me up until 2 in the morning. But are conversation was fine."

"Wow disturbed fan girl and geeky green boy. Love for life." Raven said sarcastically.

"Shut up weird empathic girl." Beast Boy stated, annoyed.

Raven threw a plastic container at his head.

"Ow! You shouldn't have said anything about Carmine and me!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Carmine and I."

"Huh?"

"The proper way of saying it is Carmine and I." Raven corrected as she went to sit next to Star, tea in hand.

Beast Boy took the time to look at them. "Why are you two dressed down?"

Raven blushed and threw up her hood using her powers. Beast Boy did not miss that.

"I wanted to." Starfire answered.

"Why did Raven blush?" Beast Boy smirked.

"Because I had to convince her." Starfire replied.

"Convince me? You practically tackled me and threatened to molest me." Raven started out yelling but went back droning her her words.

Beast Boy eyes went wide. "When was this?"

"Leave it alone Beast Boy." Raven warned.

"Whatever. Star, you look nice." Beast Boy complimented, grinning wickedly at Raven.

"Thank you. What of Raven, do you think?" Starfire asked.

"Eh.." Beast Boy began, doing the 50/50 sign with his right hand.

Raven narrowed his eyes at him.

"Eh, what?" Starfire asked.

"She doesn't look all that good."

"Says the boy that showers weekly." Raven snarled.

"Your point? Boy, is someone touchy. Models now a days."

Starfire giggled.

"Models?" Raven cocked her head.

"You were forced into clothing you didn't like right?" He smirked.

Raven held a pillow and held it over his head with her dark magic, while sipping her tea.

" I thought you said you weren't going to mention it again?" She said calmly while Beast Boy squirmed under the pillow that was suffocating him.

Raven let go. Beast Boy took a deep breath before glaring at her.

"You almost killed me!" He barked.

"I wasn't going let you die, just let you fall unconscious." Raven smirked.

"The nerve of witches." Beast Boy huffed.

"Whatever, Prince Charming." Raven sneered.

"Don't call me that!"

"I thought we were playing the name game?" Raven said in a sweet laced maniacal voice.

"Please friends! Stop the arguing!" Starfire begged.

Just then a grumpy Robin slammed the door open. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven looked back.

"Good Morning Robin." Starfire said awfully seductively.

Robin looked at her and blinked. Then he frowned, causing Starfire to giggle a little.

"Wow, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the-"

Robin looked a Beast Boy and his eye twitched, causing Beast Boy to shut up.

"I need coffee. I woke up too early." Robin growled.

Starfire floated quietly to him and gave him a soft hug from behind. Robin's knees went weak for a while before he pulled away from her and stomped to his room. Starfire started laughing.

"What's wrong with him?" Beast Boy whispered in Raven's ear.

"The hormonal alien is on a rampage." Raven whispered back casually.

"Why am I not included?"

"It's not fun, trust me. And now I'm stuck with her for a whole night. At least the others will be there, so she'll behave."

"Raven!" Starfire called as she walked back to the couch, plopping next to Raven.

"What?" Raven responded emotionless.

"Robin is angry. May we please have the girl talk?"

Raven's eyes went wide with fear. "No! I mean he probably is just cranky. Just leave him alone it'll blow over." She rushed.

"But I want to talk about it in my chamber of sleep." She gave Raven a look.

Raven avoided her gaze. "Please don't take me with you. Let me just stay here and get harassed by Beast Boy."

Starfire dragged her. Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"Help me!" She mouthed.

Beast Boy just smiled and waved.

Beast Boy decided to take a short nap. He woke up when his animal senses alarmed him that someone was stalking towards him. He jumped up and opened his eyes.

"Were you enjoying that nap." Raven growled at him, her eyes narrowed.

Beast Boy started laughing. "Dude! What's up with your get up?"

Raven had scrunchies all over her hair and make up smeared all over her face.

"Starfire gave me a makeover. Forcefully." Raven's eye twitched.

"What are you mad at me for?" Beast Boy chuckled.

"You let me go down. Hard. I'm not helping you next time she includes you in her activities."

Beast Boy glared at her. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Try me."

They glared at each other.

"Morning ya'll. I see you two have a staring showdown going on.."

"She's totally trying to kill me!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Me? You totally let Starfire hassle me." Raven shouted.

"Oh that's wrong." Cyborg interjected, shaking his head.

"Yea but she was bothering me about Carmine." Beast Boy.

"Wow. I saw you were talking all night to her." Cyborg winked.

Beast Boy blushed. "Yeah. She's a blabber mouth. But-"

"Hello! A frustrated empath standing here," Raven interrupted. "I don't care what you guys do, but don't let green bean anywhere close to my room." With that Raven stomped out, removing scrunchies from her hair in the process.

Beast Boy and Cy just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey I'm gonna whip up some waffles and sausages." Cyborg said as he walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Dude!" Beast Boy called from the couch.

"What?" Cyborg responded in a aggitated manner, knowing damn well what's about to happen.

"Meat?"

"Leave me alone. We aren't all vegans like you."

"Hmph. Just make sure to make me **my** sausages in a different pan."

"Who said I was making that crap."

"Come on man! I need to eat too!"

"Then make it yourself."

"Come on please. I'm tired. I might burn the tower down!"

"Will you **shut up** if I do?"

"Yeah."

"Then fine Mr. Difficult."

"That's a totally cool name. Dr. Difficult sounds better though."

Cyborg slapped himself in the head.

Starfire flew through the doors with a grumpy Robin behind her.

"We are here. I am ready for the breaking of the fast." Starfire said as she effortlessly pulled Robin to the table with her.

"Well good morning sunshine." Cyborg said sarcastically as he analyzed a frowning Robin.

Robin put on a mocking smile then frowned up again.

"Hey where is Raven?" Starfire asked.

"She and BB over here got into an argument and she stormed off."

"Oh." Starfire went quiet for a moment. "She will adore are party of slumber later on."

"Yeah and we will hate ares." Robin commented.

"Why?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Because guys don't do slumber parties." Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg all said together.

Starfire rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy got from the couch and sat at the table.

They sat in small chatter for 10mins before Raven walked back out dusting off her capri's. She gave Beast Boy a dirty look.

"Good thing your here Raven. Breakfast is served." Cyborg announced as he set a plate in an empty spot at the kitchen table. The spot was next to Beast Boy.

"No. I will not sit next to him." Raven responded in mono tone.

"Why do you have to be like that? You always sit there. And," Beast Boy pointed to himself. "What the hell did I do?"

"You were you." Raven grumbled.

"I will move." Starfire volunteered, as she grabbed her plate.

"Thank you Starfire." Beast Boy said.

"Whatever." Raven said as she walked over to Star's seat.

"You are welcome. Whatever eases the tension is best." Star said as she got up to sit by Beast Boy, ending up to seats down from her beloved Robin.

"So Beast Boy, you considering talking to Carmine more often?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. But just as friends. For now."

"For now?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah. She's not exactly girlfriend material."

"What? The whore asked for you credit card?" Raven stated, rolling her violet eyes.

"Shut up, Ms. I-Remain-Dateless-Because- I'm-Moody."

Raven ignored him.

"What do you mean not girlfriend material?" Cyborg questioned.

"I've known her for a day and I know most things about her."

"Oh that type of girl, huh?"

"Yup Cy. I'll get to know her longer. She really is sweet."

"Even the ugliest dogs fall in love." Raven muttered.

Beast Boy choose to ignore her and take the high road. "Raven. I'm so sorry for whatever it is I did. So can you stop being mad at me and we can go back to being friends?"

"Whatever." Raven answered.

Beast Boy sighed. How will he ever have a normal friendship with the empath, if she's so difficult?

"I can not wait for the day of play with my female friends!" Starfire said, changing the subject.

"I'm itching with excitement." Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh Raven! You will have much of the fun. You shall see."

"Being stuck in a room full of giggling girls chattering about boys with cute butts? That must be amazing." Raven responded, not letting her sarcasm falter.

"Well is shouldn't be so bad with you guys. We're stuck in a tower with Hot Spot's temper, Speedy and his mirror, and Herald and his annoying but cool 70's speak! Can you dig it?" Beast Boy complained.

"Wow. It makes me happy to know that you guys will be suffering too." Raven said.

"What time is it Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"8:15 why?"

"I'm counting down until the slumber party." She smiled.

* * *

I said the slumber party was probably going to be in this chapter, I didn't say it was. I promise, the next chap. Hey I was getting a little bored with this story since it wasn't getting as much reviews as I wanted. But I know I have to finish it. Whatever.


	10. Experimenting Part 1

**_Hey Peoples! I am loving this story, and am upset that it has to come to an end, but this won't be the end of this timeline of stories. One more chapter to go. I had to split it in two just to save you the trouble of scrolling through to much._**

* * *

Bumblebee was in her room looking for her pajamas. Her room was a cream color with no posters on her room and was on the sunny side of the tower. People might call her room bland, but she thought it represented her: Serious and independent with a cheery side.

It was 6:01 and she knew she had about a hour to get ready. She found her nightwear, which was a pair of booty shorts, one of her nice bras that she never wears and a x-large white t-shirt. She removed all her make-up and was all natural. After she put her hair in a ponytail, she grabbed her robe and threw it on before walking through her door to the main room.

"Hey Bee. What's up?" Speedy asked from the couch as she walked to the kitchen.

"Nothing. Just getting a snack, then back to my room to get ready." She looked around as she turned back with a yogurt in hand. "Shouldn't you guys be cleaning up this mess? You **are** having guests over."

"Eh. They others won't care."

"Well this is nasty, so clean it up!" Bumblebee ordered.

"Whatever Bee. I don't want to argue. Mas, Menos, Aqualad get your butts over here! Little miss Bee doesn't like a little dirt." Speedy said with mocking authority.

"Just have this room cleaned up by the time I come back." Bee growled. She turned and walked back to her room while eating her yogurt.

Bumblebee grabbed her a duffel bag from her closet. She started packing her underwear, brush, and another outfit. Bee moved on to the bathroom and packed her toothbrush, floss, and flat iron. She went back to her room and made sure to get her mp3 player and portable sound system. She closed her advanced martial arts book when she was done packing her things. She walked back out to the main room with her duffel bag across her body.

"This room better be clean!" She called before opening her eyes.

"Yes sir!" Speedy saluted, from the line him and the other guys formed. They were all covered in dirt.

Bee turned to glare at him before looking at the room. She did a dust check on one of the nearest counters.

"Fine." was all she said before she walked over to the couch.

"Fine? We just spent 15mins cleaning this place spotless and all you say is 'fine'?" Aqualad freaked.

"Yeah. I do way better by myself. You know, like how I always clean? Alone." Bumblebee pointed out.

"Hey! You don't ask us to help you. You asked today and we did!" Speedy snapped.

"_Si_." Mas and Menos said before running off.

"I ask you guys all the time!" Bee hissed.

"Yeah, but... Whatever!" Speedy looked a Bumblebee's yellow robe. "Hey, can I see you pj's?"

"Huh?" Bumblebee was thrown off. "What? No!"

"Just asking, but, why not?" Aqualad questioned.

"The girls and I planned to show each other when we all arrive."

"Yeah, but we are not girls. So show us." Speedy insisted.

"Leave me alone!" Bee decided to change the subject. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in pajamas."

"Pajamas? Most guys sleep in boxers!" Aqualad exclaimed.

Bumblebee had an idea. She was prepared for this. "I'll be right back."

"Where is she going?" Aqualad asked as Bee flew out of the room.

Speedy shrugged. They walked over to the kitchen table and sat.

Bee returned with a sparkle in her olive colored eyes. She had something hidden behind her back.

"What's that?" Speedy asked.

"Oh, some pj's I got for you guys." Bumblebee said simply.

"Uh uh. No way! I will not wear anything of the sorts if it's fuzzy." Aqualad refused.

"I'm with Fishboy, except I'm not wearing it at all."

"Come on you guys are hosts! I bet it'll look okay on you guys." Bumblebee took the bag from behind her back and tossed it at the kitchen table.

The boys took it and looked through it. Inside were a blue pair of night shorts that dolphins on it and a plain blue tee and the second outfit was an orange plaid sweatpants with a orange undershirt that had combs on it.

"You like it? It's custom made." Bumblebee informed them as she sat down.

"No." Speedy said.

"Speedy!" Aqualad scolded, hitting Speedy in the arm.

"What Fishy? This girl doesn't have any feelings. Hey does Mas and Menos have any of these?"

Bumblebee just leaned back in her chair coolly.

"Yea, they love theirs. Okay, so you guys don't like them. Could you at least change into something?" Bumblebee asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Well I'll try it on, Bee." Aqualad said as he removed his shirt.

"Suck up." Speedy mumbled as he leaned against one of his hands.

Speedy was slightly surprised that Bee wasn't gushing over Aqualad's muscular chest like most girls do. But, well, she **is** Bumblebee. Little miss I-Don't-Need-No-Man-To-Make-Me-Happy.

Bumblebee turned to Speedy. "See? Aqualad is trying it on."

"Well I'm not going to." Speedy said as Aqualad went to the bathroom to put the pants on.

"Do you want me to force it on you?"

"That is just an excuse to marvel at my body. And grope me." Speedy smirked.

"Fine. Just fine. Don't wear it. I'll just go and get my 30 dollars back."

"Whatever." Speedy looked at his watch. "You got 30mins before Herald arrives."

"I'm ready, don't worry."

"This is the first time I've seen you without make-up." Speedy said sweetly. "You look like the lockness monster had a child with a yeti."

"Well I should just kn-"

"Be nice." Aqualad warned Speedy as he walked back in the room. He turned to Bee "You look nice Bumblebee. So, be nice." He said as he walked to the table.

"Hmph." Was all Bumblebee uttered.

"Hey Bee, is this waterproof?" Aqualad asked, while looking at his outfit.

"It dries quickly."

"Cool. Thanks."

"Well you look colorful." Speedy commented.

"Nothing is wrong with this outfit!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"You haven't been out of the ocean long enough Fishboy. I'm sure your gonna get-"

"Hey! Says the boy that combs his hair all hours of the day!" Bee interjected.

All of a sudden they heard trumpet blast.

"Hi Herald! Aren't you 20 minutes early? " Bumblebee called.

"Hey Bee. Starfire's request that I get certain chicks first.." Herald mumbled.

Bee waved at her teammates, including the twins, who were wearing shorts and a tee that looked like their uniforms, that had just sped into the room.

"Okay," She said as she walked through the portal. "But, never call me a chick again."

"Cool with me." Herald looked at the other guys. "Check you guys later."

"See you Boss Lady. Don't wear the other girls out." Speedy winked.

**With the girls**

Bumblebee walked straight into the the Titans West tower. That was unexpected. She told Herald to drop them off all together. She was about to call for Starfire and was surprised to see Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg all sitting at the couch sulking.

"Hi Spiky! Hi BB! Hi Sparky!"

"Hey Bee." They all said groggily.

"Aw, leaving got you guys down."

They all nodded. Beast Boy showed, at least, a little enthusiasm.

"Am I the first one here?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, by Star's request. Jinx should be arriving right about-" Beast Boy said before they heard the blast of a trumpet.

"Hey guys." Jinx greeted in her sly voice. She wore a black and pink robe and her hair was in a lazy bun. In her hand was her black bag with her belongings. She was also carrying a large brown box.

"Hey Jinxy!" Bumblebee addressed as she pulled her into a hug. Jinx looked uncomfortable at first but then fell into the hug. They pulled apart seconds later to Starfire's face.

"Friends! You are here. Come and put your belongings in my room." She said, ushering them to her room, her violet robe and long ponytail flowing about.

"Hi Star. Why did you want us here so early?" Jinx asked.

"So you two can assist me in the setting up." Starfire smiled.

"In twenty minutes? We'll barely have anything done girl!" Bumblebee exclaimed, eyes wide. She noticed something. "Where's Raven?"

"In her room." Starfire responded cheerily. "We shall try and we shall get far." Starfire declared, ignoring Raven's absence like it was nothing.

Jinx just shrugged.

"I'll handle the snacks." Bumblebee volunteered.

"Great idea that is!" Starfire complimented, as they were by the main door.

"We should set up this airbed. But hold on." Jinx suggested, pulling things out of her box, as Bumblebee walked to the kitchen. Jinx snuck past Bumblebee and put things in the freezer. Then she walked back to Starfire.

"Yes. We should." Starfire agreed, pulling Jinx with her through the doors.

Bumblebee looked around the kitchen for the snacks, but couldn't locate them.

"Um. Can one of you guys help me find the chips, cookies, candy, and mints. I know where the juice is."

Beast Boy rose up and walked to the kitchen.

"The chips and cookies are in the lower cupboard. You get those. I'll get the candy and mints from the upper cupboard."

"Sure." Bumblebee said as she bent over to get the chips and cookies from cupboard. "I'm surprised you didn't eat them by now."

Beast Boy had the candy in hand. "Raven threatened to kill me and Starfire sided with her."

"Oh, that bad? Can you help me please?" Bumblebee asked as she had the 5 large bags of chips tumbling from her hands.

Beast Boy took them and put it on the counter. "Yeah. They can be really scary girls."

"Yeah. That's cause us titan girls are strong willed." Bee expressed proudly with the two packs of cookies in her hands.

"I'll never doubt that. Bee, can I please have some of the gummy worms." Beast Boy begged, fluttering his eyes cutely at Bumblebee.

"I don't think I- Aw, what the hell. Take a few."

"Thanks! Need any more help?"

"Nah. I'm leaving the drinks in the fridge."

"Okay." Beast Boy said as he bounded to the couch happily with gummy worms in his mouth.

* * *

"Okay Star. You want it right there, but how are we going to blow it up in 10 minutes?" Jinx asked.

Starfire started thinking for a while. "I shall get Cyborg! He might have something that may help!" Starfire decided after a minute, before flying out the room.

"Woah Star! Look out!" Bumblebee's voice carried in the distance.

Bumblebee walked in the room with the three bags of chips and some chip bowls, frowning slightly.

"She's going to get something from Cyborg to blow up this air mattress." Jinx answered before Bee could even ask the question.

"Oh. We need a table. Where are we gonna put the snacks." Bee looked around. She found something. "Jinx! Do you think you can clear the vanity?"

"Sure." Jinx said, seeing what Bee was doing.

"I'm have returned! Look he gave me a pumper of air." Starfire announced as Bee put the bowls and chips neatly on the vanity.

"That's good. Can you get your boyfriend to get us a table, please." Jinx asked.

"It shall be done." Starfire said as she handed Jinx the air pump.

"I'm going too. I have to get the other things." Bee said, before leaving after Starfire.

Jinx nodded and went over to the air bed with the pump in hand. As soon as she inserted the pump into the valve on the air mattress and turned it on, the mattress immediately filled up.

"Awesome!" Jinx cheered as she closed up the mattress to prevent it from deflating.

"Aw, Beast Boy your so sweet. You helped even though I told you not to." Bee commented sweetly, as she walked in the room with 2 bags of chips and one pack of cookies in hand.

"I know you can so do it by yourself, but I wanted to save you the trip. You're already thin dude. We don't need you any thinner." Beast Boy responded, carrying all the candy, mints, and the other pack of cookies.

"How sweet. You can take a few more pieces of candy if you want."

"Totally!" Beast Boy smiled, putting the things on Starfire's bed and taking a few gummy worms. He popped them in his mouth before flying out of the room in pigeon form.

Bumblebee turned to Jinx. "Wow! That thing is already blown up? Cyborg is such a genius!" Bumblebee gasped.

"Yeah. Who sleeps where?" Jinx asked.

"I guess we'll settle it when the other girls arrive." Bee shrugged, sitting on Star's bed and shifting through the munchies.

Starfire came with a small rectangular table over her head. It was a little plain but had black in the center of the white. She rushed it near her vanity.

"I like it." Jinx said.

"It'll do." Bumblebee muttered as she hurriedly set the food on the table.

"Friends! The other girls shall be arriving in two minutes! Come!" Starfire rushed. She pulled the other girls out of the room. They stopped at Raven's door after being tugged in the air at sonic speed.

"Raaveenn!" The other girls shall be arriving." Starfire banged on Raven's door.

There was silence.

Starfire waved Jinx and Bumblebee off to welcome the other girls.

Star banged on the door again a little more stronger then last time. She knew she had to be careful because almost everything on Earth was delicate.

"What!" Raven yelled as she opened the door, almost getting hit in the face by Starfire.

Star just grabbed Raven by the waist of her dark blue robe and flew to the main room.

The Mystic Horn of Gabriel was heard in the distance.

"Hello pretty ladies. I'll just drop off these other foxy mama's and take the duds." Herald said a little tiredly. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hi!" Kole greeted as she stepped through the portal wearing a white robe with cute cats on it. She was hugged by Starfire.

Next was Pantha, who was wearing a plain gray robe.

"Hola amigas." Pantha said.

"'Ello girls. What do we 'ave planned for tonight?" Argent asked in her red and black robe, stepping through and hugging the girls, except Raven, who had floated away from the girls and went to a corner on the further side of the room.

"A lot." Jinx said simply.

"Bye ladies. Have fun now." Cyborg boomed before jumping into the portal.

Robin kissed Star on the cheek and waved to the others. Beast Boy turned to them and gave them a lopsided smile and thumbs up. The portal closed up. The girls looked at each other. She motioned them into the direction of her room, grabbing Raven gently by the arm.

"Put your belongings anywhere you please." Starfire said as they walked into her room.

* * *

They guys had just began to arrive at the Titans East tower. Kid Flash, of course, was the first one there as the boys arrived at the tower, and started dropping there stuff in random places.

"I have one rule for you guys: Do not try to sleep in my room or else someone's dying today!" Speedy ordered, only to be completely ignored.

"What are we gonna do all night?" Kid Flash asked with a chicken bone in hand, as he stood by the refrigerator.

"Just chill out. Watch some movies later." Aqualad answered.

Beast Boy and Cyborg started chuckling, earning strange looks from the other titans except Robin.

"This better not be any strange shit." Hot Spot said aggressively.

Cyborg just walked over to the TV and started typing in codes. In the blink of an eye, He had Starfire's room on the screen.

"This is what we'll be doing." Cyborg announced pointing to the screen.

"_Put your belongings anywhere you please."_ They heard Starfire say.

* * *

After the girls were done putting their things in corners, they stood in a askew circle.

"Raven bought a new sleeping outfit from the mall of shopping." Starfire announced.

"Okay then, Raven, you go first." Bumblebee said, earning a frown from Raven.

"Why do we 'ave to do this? It seems useless." Pantha questioned in her thick accent.

"We could have all walked in here in our pj's." Kole agreed.

"Yeah it doesn't have any meaning to it. I think it's stupid." Jinx pointed out.

"I don't care!" Bumblebee shouted before she pointed accusingly at Jinx. "You were planning with us! Why didn't you disagree?"

"Because, Ms. Do-What-I-Want, I didn't think anything of it until now!" Jinx spat through gritted teeth.

"Oh really? I'm Ms. Do-What-I-Told-You? You won't let me do this even though I didn't have a problem with any of the games you planned!"

"You don't **know **what games I have planned!" Jinx argued.

"But I won't turn down your ideas!"

* * *

"I soo see a catfight coming." Speedy predicted as he looked on to the scene from the couch.

"**This feels wrong." **Jericho sighed, only to be purposely ignored.

"My girl is gonna win and I know it." Kid Flash announced.

"But Bee has that tough demeanor that no one can break." Aqualad protested.

Herald just woke up on the further side of the couch. "But dig this: Jinx is one powerful chick with her hex magic." He said tiredly.

"Yes and comrade Bumblebee has those stingers." Red Star said.

"Let's just see, but my money is on Jinx." Beast Boy cut in.

The other boys just looked at him knowing damn well that the changeling has no money whatsoever.

Beast Boy blushed and slumped onto the floor he was sitting on between Hot Spot and Bushido legs.

* * *

The other girls had moved back and out of Bee and Jinx's way. They knew that if they ended up fighting it would be without any superpowers being involved.

The stare off continued for another minute before the two girls broke down laughing.

"What the hell were we arguing for?" Bumblebee chuckled.

"The outfit reveal. Let's just do it, but I still gotta know. Why did you want it so badly."

"'Cause I wanted to learn more things about you guys. Leave it at that."

"If we are to do it, let's do it in a fun way!" Starfire bubbled.

"How?" Kole asked.

"Modeling. Let's 'ave an aisle down the center while 3 of us sit on each side, and someone will walk down and remove their robe."  
"That sounds more like stripping than modeling." Jinx pointed out.

"Either way It'll be fun." Kole said.

"I don't do stripping or modeling." Raven said in monotone as she sat on Star's bed.

"Me neither." Pantha agreed.

"Just do it. You two are pretty." Jinx encouraged. "If I'm doing it you're doing it."

Pantha sat down on the floor in the makeshift audience but Raven remained on the bed.

"Can you at least sit with the rest of us?" Starfire asked from the floor, as Bumblebee walked over to her duffel bag.

Raven reluctantly made her way over to the audience. She sat beside Starfire.

Argent was going first, so she stood at the back.

"Okay I'm putting on the music. So... Brokenhearted by Karmin , Strip by Chris Brown, or **How We Do** by Rita Ora?"

"**How We Do**!" yelled Jinx and Kole.

"I heard your Earthly song Strip and I like it!" Starfire commented.

"Um. We aren't ready for Strip just yet." Bee said as she flash them a devilish smile. "You pick Argent, since you're first.

"**How We Do **." Argent spoke confidently.

"'How We Do' it is." Bumblebee announced as she plugged her mp3 player into the amplifiers before taking her seat.

Argent looked at Starfire, Raven, and Bumblebee sitting on her right, and Pantha, Jinx, and Kole on her left. She wiggled her hips a little at the beginning.

**I stumbled up to the window**

Argent walked up towards the other girls.**  
Opened the curtains to blinding light**

She swayed her body a little.**  
Make up all over the pillow  
What went on? what went on?  
What went on last night?  
You look so sweet while you're dreaming (yeah)**

She started swinging her arms up and down.**  
Holding your bottle of tanger red (yeah)  
Can't find your clothes from last evening**

She removed her robe, revealing her black tank top and red sweatpants with cutie written all over it in small white print.**  
May it ask, how I know, you're the one for me  
**She started swing her robe slowly.

**I wanna party and bullshit**

She popped her chest and danced over to Starfire.**  
And party and bullshit**

She pulled Starfire up using her robe doing a little shimmy.**  
And party and bullshit**

Starfire joined in the shimmy and they did a little switch in places, with Starfire ending up dancing and Argent sitting.**  
And party and bullshit...**

Starfire automatically started shaking her hips.**  
And party, and party**

**Cause when the sun sets baby**

She dropped to her knees.**  
On me avenue**

She started to spin her head with her ponytail bobbing about. **  
I give that drunk sex spinning  
Yeah I'm with you**

She got up and started jumping around enthusiastically.**  
So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing down the town**

She removed her robe ever so slowly while hopping about.**  
Cause that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do**

Starfire finally had the robe off. Everyone saw her oversized black Sharks jersey and purple tights and cocked their heads to the side. Where did she get that from?**  
How we do, that's just how we do**

Starfire ignored their looks and trotted over to Jinx and pulled her up.

**Hungover I think I'm broken**

Jinx sighed and rolled her eyes and stood there with Starfire dancing around her.**  
But you heard that something's was up downtown**

Starfire grabbed her and started swinging her lightly. Not enough to raise feet off the ground, but enough to move her.**  
I said man what are you smoking  
Be alright, call a cab, cause you know I'm down**

Starfire let go and Jinx started spinning across the room uncontrollably. Starfire sat down.

**I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit**

Jinx finally stopped in an awkward position on her tiptoes and blushed with wide eyes. **  
And party and bullshit**

Regaining her composure, she started pumping both fists in the air and nodding her head.**  
And party and bullshit...**

She started dancing like a maniac on purpose.**  
And party, and party**

**Cause when the sun sets baby**

She pulled her robe off with such force that it's a wonder she didn't rip it. She was rocking light pink sweats and a purple wife beater tank that said 'If you don't like me' on the front. **  
On me avenue**

She continued dancing wildly. **  
I give that drunk sex spinning**

She spun in a dramatic and ridiculous manner. The others girls saw the back of her shirt, which read 'Then suck it bitch!'.

**Yeah I'm with you**

She threw her robe at Kole, signaling her to go next.**  
So put your arms around me baby**

They switched seats, and Kole started jumping up and down.**  
We're tearing down the town**

She did a backflip into a cartwheel.**  
Cause that's just how we do**

From her cartwheel, she did a split.**  
How we do, that's just how we do**

She jumped up from the split and hopped around.**  
How we do, that's just how we do**

She took her robe off, showing everyone she was decked out in a blue cotton nightdress, and jumped towards Pantha.**  
How we do, that's just how we do**

Pantha shook her head.

"Come on! It's fun!" Kole encouraged.**  
How we do, that's just how we do**

"Ah. What da hell." Pantha rose up.

**I wanna party and bullshit**

They switched spots. Pantha just stoop there.**  
And party and bullshit**

"I don't dance much." She shrugged, before kicking her right leg and left arm. **  
And party and bullshit**

Then her left leg and right arm.**  
And party and bullshit...**

Then her right and left.

"Are you trying to do some version of the can-can?" Jinx asked with her eyebrows knotted together.**  
And party, and party**

"The can what?" Pantha questioned still dancing.

"You look like Barney right now." Kole giggled.

"That bad?" Pantha laughed.

**I wanna party and bullshit**

Pantha took off her robe and walked over to Bumblebee. Pantha was stunting black basketball shorts and a plain yellow camisole.

"Your boobs are huge!" Argent called out.

* * *

"Ha! This is boring but I loved Jinx and Pantha dancing stupidly." Speedy said.

"So you don't have a stiffy yet?" Robin asked.

"Why are you so interested in my dick?"  
"What dick?" Cyborg asked, causing everyone to laugh but Speedy.

"Do you even have a dick?" Speedy grumbled.

"You don't know what I got or what I _get_." Cy smirked.

"Yo! Our leader's going next." Aqualad announced

* * *

**And party and bullshit**

Bumblebee rose up and switched places with Pantha.**  
And party and bullshit**

She put her hands behind her head and dipped then shook her hips to the right.**  
And party and bullshit her hips**

Then she dipped and shook her hips to the left. **  
And party, and party.**

She stopped at a dip.**  
Cause when the sun sets baby**

Then she hopped up and started jumping around.**  
On me avenue  
I give that drunk sex spinning  
**She started spinning.**  
Yeah, when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me baby,  
We're tearing up the town**

She stopped and blushed as she began removing her robe.**  
Cause that's just how we do  
We got that sweet heart loving**

Her robe was off and most of the girls started hooting.

"Woah! Do we get a piece of that cake?" Jinx asked, smacking Bee's behind.

"That isn't any cake. It's a wedding cake!" Argent said before catcalling.**  
Dancing in the dark  
Up in the streets we running,**

Bee chuckled and walked over to Raven.**  
Shut down every block**

She tried to pull Raven up.**  
So, put your arms around me baby**

Raven refused. Bee pounced her.**  
We're tearing up the town**

Raven knew the other girls might join so she gave up.**  
Cause that's just how we do, how we do**

She stood up.**  
Yeah, that's how we do.**

She removed her robe, exposing her dark blue large tee with black loose fitting, knee length shorts. **  
How we do, that's just how we do**

She walked over to Starfire's bed and sat.**  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just ho-  
**Bee cut the music off.

"Boo! You are such the party pooper." Starfire called, trying out some of her newly discovered Earthly slang.

Raven ignored her and lied back on Starfire's bed.

"Even I danced." Pantha told her.

Argent chuckled. "You call that dancing?" She muttered.

Pantha rolled her eyes. "Not the point, chica."

"Lay off. At least I came." Raven said in monotone. "Can I go get a book?"  
"No!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay. Let's just leave her. Who wants to play a game?" Jinx asked.

"Games? Oh yes, friend Jinx, that is most glorious." Starfire squealed in excitement.

"What game?" Argent asked.

"I don't know what to call it," Jinx walked over to her box and pulled out a basket. "But I can explain it."

"Okay. Explain." Bee said calmly.

Jinx went back into her box and pulled out some index cards. "Well, you write titans boy crush name on a card, put it in the basket, I shake it up, we pass it around, and the card you pick you make innuendos about their name and superpower."

Their was silence for a minute, just so everyone can digest what she just said.

"I don't get it." Kole blurted.

"Me too." Pantha agreed.

"Neither do I." Starfire added.

"I think I get what she's trying to say." Bumblebee mumbled, eyebrows knotted in confusion and concentration.

"Let's just start the game and Jinx goes first." Argent suggested.

"I'm not playing." Raven announced.

"Yes you shall." Starfire said calmly.

"You're lucky I'm even here."

"Remember what I told you." Starfire grinned sinisterly.

Raven paled even more than she already is. "Uh... We- um- You don't scare me. I'll run." Raven stuttered.

"Raven can get scared." Jinx whispered to the other girls that were looking on.

"I am always ready for a chase." Starfire boomed proudly before taking on a darker expression. "But you know I shall catch you and have my way." She snarled lowly.

Raven looked as if she'll vomit. "I'll play. I'll play." She whispered.

* * *

"Uhh... What just happened." Red Star asked.

"Starfire se ve muy ... miedo." Mas and Menos shuddered.

"I think they called her scary. I agree." Beast Boy translated. "And I called Raven creepy!"

"I don't think I've seen Raven that scared." Cyborg said.

"Your girlfriend is something else, isn't she?" Speedy smirked at Robin.

"Oh you don't know man. You don't know." Robin shook his head, watching as the girls on the screen sat in a circle, remembering what Star did to him that morning and the night before.

* * *

"Okay. Write down the name of your crush." Jinx said as she handed them each paper.

"I'm sorry, but I have no crush." Pantha said.

Most of the other girl's agreed. Kole stayed silent.

"Damn. Well we are still playing this game. Hand me your cards." Jinx said as she started collecting cards.

"How are we going to play this?" Argent asked.

"It's hard for me to remember all the male titan's names, so you guys call them out to me. I'll put the names in the basket anyway."

"Robin." Starfire called.

Jinx wrote it down. "I have Robin and Kid Flash down. I'm not writing Mas and Menos."

"Why?"

"Because they're like little brothers."

"Yeah, you have a point." Bee said.

"Um. Jericho." Kole suggested.

"Okay. Jericho, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Cyborg, Speedy, Beast Boy. I have a feeling I'm missing some."

"Red Star."

"Okay."

"Hot Spot."

"Got it."

"Herald."

"Mm Hm."

"Bushido."

"Yeah."

"I think that's it." Bumblebee said.

"Okay. Let's start." Jinx shook the basket and pulled a card out. "Wow. Robin. Hm, One of the best detectives and he can detect when you have a problem and fix it." Jinx said seductively and wriggled her eyebrows towards Star, who giggled.

Jinx passed it to her right, which sat Argent.

Argent reached in. "Aqualad. Water... He keeps thing wet?" Argent said uncertainly.

"Good enough." Jinx shrugged.

Argent breathed out and passed the basket her right. Kole picked out of the basket and blushed.

"Uh, Jericho. He can knock those walls down before he falls." Kole mumbled, blushing from her neck to her forehead.

"Wow. You did good." Bee said surprised.

Kole hurriedly passed the basket to Pantha. Pantha picked out of it.

"Bushido. What exactly does he do?"

"He is a skilled swordsman." Starfire answered.

"Perfect. He always has someone to help him wield his sword." Pantha smirked.

"Ha. I get it!" Argent said, making crude movements with her hand around her pelvis.

Starfire reached in the basket as it was passed to her.

"Star take it easy, we know your not used to this, but-" Jinx began

"Kid Flash. He hits the body at top speed and is never late." Starfire said as she twirled her hair.

The other girls eyes went wide except for Raven.

"Damn." Said all at once.

Raven took the basket, and reached inside.

"Speedy. Skilled archer that never misses a target. Aim and shoot." Raven said in a bored tone.

"Well it would of be nice, if you had a freaking tone of voice!" Kole exclaimed.

Raven shrugged and passed it to Bumblebee.

"Beast Boy. Will go Tarzan on that ass. Aaaa ye aaaaa aaaa." Bee did the Tarzan yell a little sensually. She passed the basket back to Jinx.

"Cyborg. Master mechanic. Enough said." She passed it to Argent.

"Hmm. Red Star. He makes it radioactive."

"That sucked." Jinx commented.

Argent frowned and passed the basket to Kole.

"I have Hot Spot. I met him, he's not exactly the happiest person in the world. Hot Spot, sets a body ablaze."

"Impressive, for you." Jinx commented once again.

Pantha took the basket.

"Last one. Herald. He blows his horn and opens portals." Pantha said smugly.

"Oh. That's crafty." Jinx said.

"Yes, his horn opens portals. So-" Starfire began, but was cut off by Bee's hyperventilating.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" The girl's asked her.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that I have a problem."

* * *

Most of the guys were blushing. Unless you were Speedy.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you girls love me? See Fishboy."

Aqualad rolled his eyes.  
"Was Kole trying to call me mean?" Hot Spot asked calmly.

"Probably. Bee called me Tarzan." Beast Boy claimed, puffing his chest out.

Robin forced BB's chest back, making him gag. "I don't remember Tarzan being scrawny."

"Hey dude. Didn't have to do that. You could have killed me." Beast Boy choked out.

"Stop complaining. Yo Herald, wake up!" Cy yelled to the trumpet player, who was dozing off.

"What, man? Let a dude catch some Z's."

"Why do you keep on sleeping?" Bushido asked.

"Going back and forth like that really tires a man."

"Well you need a cup of-" Aqualad was cut off by Bee's hyperventilating on the screen.

"_I'm so sorry. It's just that I have a problem."_

"Woah! She has a problem and didn't tell us. Maybe that's why she's always in her room." Speedy thought out loud.

" **I hope she's okay."** Jericho signed.

* * *

"What is it." Argent asked.

"It's nothing." Bee gasped as she lied back on the floor.

"Give her some space." Raven said.

"You have to tell us your problem." Starfire requested.

"This shirt."

"Huh?" Pantha cocked her head to the side.

Bee calmed down. " In the summer I have a problem where I don't like wearing much clothing. I thought that if I came in these shorts and this breathable tee, I'll be fine. I'm sorry but I have to remove my shirt."

"Why did you wear the shirt in the first place?" Jinx asked.

"Huh?"

"You could have just came in your bra." Argent continued.

"We're all girls." Kole added.

"We see most of you behind." Pantha said.

"We don't care if you show a little boob." Jinx convinced.

"Yes friend Bee. Whatever makes you most comfortable." Starfire agreed.

Bee rose up and took off her large shirt. She did a little shimmy while feeling on her stomach.

"What's that big deal? You look good." Argent said, as she grabbed Bee's behind.

"Don't ever scare us like that!" Kole yelled dramatically.

* * *

All the boys went widemouthed.

"Hey! I never saw that bra! When did she get that?" Speedy demanded.

The boys all looked at him strangely.

"There was a issue this week involving missing bras." Aqualad explained.

"All I know is I can get use to her walking around like that." Speedy said.

Aqualad, Mas, and Menos all nodded.

* * *

Raven tried to inch away to the door while the girls were talking to Bee. Starfire grabbed her leg.

Raven's eyes widened. "No Star, I just wanted a book."

"I told you what I shall do to you if you tried." Star said calmly.

"This morning was enough." Raven growled.

The other girls watched on with a curious eye.

Starfire pinned Raven to the ground.

"Azarath Metrion- gmph!" Raven tried to phase but was stopped by Starfire's hand. Raven had a free hand and began hitting Star to no avail.

"Didn't you say you have a plan?" Jinx asked Bumblebee.

"Yes, but it can't be right now." Bee walked over to Starfire and Raven.

Raven was trying to kick Starfire.

"Um, Star? Can you please stop?"

Starfire let go and walked over to her bed and sat. She retained a smile.

"Hey Raven. You think you can stay?"

"As much as I don't want to, I promised Star. It means a lot to her."  
"Wow. What's up with her anyway?"  
"Some type of hormonal rampage" Raven said in monotone.

"Is that right?" Bee asked rhetorically.

* * *

"Starfire molested Raven? All she told me was that she wrestled her." Robin asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah. Raven told me. Did she do something to you?" Beast Boy winked.

Robin blushed and bowed his head. "I don't wanna talk about it." He whispered.

"Aha! That's why you were grouchy this morning. Star teased you, didn't she?" Cyborg figured.

His answer was Robin sinking. Kid Flash ran back to his seat from the kitchen.

"I got the last pepsi bottle!" He bragged.

"Man! Ahh." The boys whined.

"Let me get some. I need the caffine." Herald asked. He was passed the bottle.

"I want some after!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I want dibs too." Speedy said.

* * *

"I think we should play twenty questions. My way." Jinx suggested.

"Your way?" Argent raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's like truth and dare minus the dares. You still have consequences."

Everyone agreed. They sat on the floor in a circle.

"Okay. Star you first." Jinx said.

"My question is to friend Bee. How do you feel about you teammates? Give details about every single member."

"Okay. Aqualad is like the closest friend I have on that team. He's good looking too, but I don't know why girls fawn over him like that. He always remains calm and tries to keep the peace. Mas and Menos are cute and very much alike, except Mas is a little sweeter. I had to take Spanish classes with Aqualad just to understand most of the things they're saying and realized they swear a lot." Bee chortled.

"I know right!" Pantha laughed.

Bee went quiet.

"And Speedy?" Raven asked to the others surprise.

Bee growled to herself. "The pretty boy? He is a plain old fucking jerk. Yes, he has his sweet moments, but it's like his goals in life is to make mine miserable. Some days I just want to choke him to death."

There was a pause.

"Okay... Bee you get to ask the next question." Jinx said.

"Kole, this question is for you. I noticed that you were a little defensive after the ball. Do you have a crush on Mr. Sweetheart Jericho?"

Kole blushed. "You're very observant." She mumbled, looking down at her fingers. "Not a crush. I just think he's very cute. And sweet."

"Not a crush. Whatever you say. You go next."

"My question is for Jinx. What base are you on?"

"Third."

"What does she mean by bases?" Starfire asked

"Remember when Cyborg explained it to you?" Raven reminded.

"Oh, those bases! Continue."

"Wait. You gave Kid Flash a blowjob?" Argent asked.

"You would have thought. He went down on me." Jinx boasted.

"And you didn't return the favor?" Pantha asked.

"No."

"You're such a badass!" Bee gave her a high five.

* * *

"You ate her!" Speedy asked Kid Flash.

"Yeah." Kid Flash blushed. "Is that a problem?"

"I feel some type of way now." Beast Boy said.

"Why?" Kid Flash asked.

"I think it's because this guy got on his knees for his girlfriend and there is a chance that he probably still has the taste in his mouth and we all just shared a soda!" Hot Spot answered.

"Eww. That's not cool man." Herald said from the place on the couch he was chilling on.

"She was amazing, so shut up!" Kid Flash yelled in a childish manner.

Bushido ran to go vomit.

* * *

"Okay my question goes to everyone. You all virgins?" Jinx asked.

"Yes. I am." Starfire said.

"Me too." Kole said.

"I know I am." Bee said.

" I am too." Raven announced, just so there was no confusion.

"Lost it three tears ago at my Quinceañera." Pantha said.

"How was it?" Kole asked.

"Horrible. It was in the limo with this guy. He kept on freaking slipping! I thought I was a woman and wanted to lose it. It burned like hell. I heard it got better after the pain. I didn't for me. I swore that I would never do it again."

"Did you?" Bee asked.

"Hell yeah! But not for a while."

Argent had her head down and was blushing like crazy.

"What about you Argent?" Jinx asked.

"I rather not say."

"What? It was traumatic or something? We'll understand."

"No. It's embarrassing."

"I just told you my embarrassing story." Pantha said.

"Mine is far more embarrassing. I didn't even- I rather not say."

"You know there's consequences." Jinx warned.

"Give me whatever you got." Argent shrugged.

Jinx signaled the other girls over and smiled evilly as she explained to everyone but Argent. Raven raised her hands signaling that she did not wish to partake. Most of the other girls shrugged. Jinx shook a finger towards Starfire. They looked back at Argent.

"Argent doesn't want share. Anyone knows what happens to selfish people?" Jinx asked sternly.

"They get punishment." The other girls said.

"Yes children. Now come over to mama, Argent."

Argent crawled over frighteningly to Jinx, who was now sitting on Star's bed.

"Your punishment is a spanking. Lay over my lap."

Argent bent over Jinx's knee.

"Everyone gets five hits, young lady." Jinx bent to her ear. "I'm sure you might enjoy it."

Jinx rubbed Argent's butt, before laying a heavy smack on it.

"Ay!"

Whoop! Rub.  
"Shit!"

Smack! Rub.

"Gosh!"

Light tap. Heavy smack. Rub.

"Bloody hell!"

Kole switched places with Jinx.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy."

"Please do. My bum hurts!"

Kole laid 5 quick soft swats on Argent's behind and switched with Starfire. Argent's eyes nearly popped out of her head

"I am so sorry friend." Starfire said before back slapping Argent's ass.

"Oh hell!" Argent screamed.

Another hard slap.

"Fuck!" The pain was starting to feel good.

Another slap to the butt.

"Ah!"

Another slap.

"Goodness!"

The last slap was harder than then the rest, but was clearly soft to Starfire.

"Oh my fucking gosh!"

Starfire pulled Argent's shirt up slightly, and rubbed Argent's mid back. She pulled her shirt down and switched with Bee.

"Argent! You were not being very nice." One smack.

"We're all friends." Two harder smacks.

"Ouch!"

"You share with friends unless it's traumatic." Two more horrid smacks.

"Ay! Damn!"

Bee switched with Pantha.

"You okay?" Pantha asked.

"My bum feels like it on fucking fire."

"Well I'll go easy too." Pantha laid two quick, soft, hits on each side of her butt, and one hard one down the middle.

* * *

The boys just stared at the screen.

"Can you hand me a pillow?" Speedy asked.

Herald threw him one.

"I need one too." Beast Boy called.

"You guys suck at keeping it down." Herald chuckled at them.

"You're barely awake!" Speedy shouted.

"I was. I feel more sorry than turned on."

"I agree with Herald San." Bushido said.

" But you're a ninja. Aren't you guys trained to do that?" Robin said, as he tried to cover his mild stiffy.

Bushido nodded.

Hot Spot was trying to keep all his inner heat from traveling south.

"Those girls are ruthless."

"Yeah Mr. Heat. Especially Robin's girlfriend." Kid Flash said.

"It was your girlfriend's idea to spank the poor girl." Robin growled.

"Yeah. She's into spanking." Kid Flash grinned.

"Way too much info." Beast Boy said.

"Have you even seen a real vagina?" Kid Flash questioned Beast Boy.

"No. I don't care." Beast Boy answered quietly.

"I think I'm further than every one of you." Speedy piped in.

"And that's a good thing?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah Metal Man. Where have you gotten?"

"As a full human, I was a jock. You put the pieces together."

"Look, comrade Argent's getting up." Red Star pointed to the screen.

* * *

Argent stood up uneasily. She rubbed her butt.

"You good?" Jinx asked with a smirk on her face.

"My arse is burning and I don't think I can sit on it for a bloody week! You think I'm okay?" Argent yelled.

"Hey, consequences are consequences." Bumblebee said.

"And I think you enjoyed it indeed." Starfire smiled.

"It was a little fun." Argent looked down. Then rose her head with a look of anger. "Thanks to you ruthless bitches, my bottom is probably bruised and I'm going to be walking like I'm fucking pregnant." She groaned.

Raven sighed. "Come here and lay on your stomach." She motioned Argent over to the air mattress.

"Please don't spank me!" Argent looked like she was about to cry from the pain.

"I'm not going to. Just come."

Argent layed on the bed and instantly felt the pain wash away.

"Ahh. My butt feels better. Thank you so very much."

"No problem. I didn't want to see you take revenge." Raven said in monotone.

Argent stood up and pointed a finger at the smiling girls. "Oh, I forgive you lovable bitches." She grinned wickedly. In her head she was planning revenge for Jinx and Bee. Pantha and Kole went easy on her and Star- she just can't be made at her.  
"Yeah, yeah. Are we getting back to the game? As I recall, Pantha, Argent, and Raven didn't ask any questions." Bee said.

"I'm not playing." Raven sat on Star's bed.

"We'll play another game." Jinx said as she walked to her box to get more index cards.

"What game?" Kole asked.

"Everyone writes what they are looking for in a sexual partner, then we put it in the basket, shake it up and guess who the girl is and what titan's guy is more perfect." Jinx explained.

"Are you horny or something?" Argent asked Jinx.

"What kind of question is that?" Jinx questioned.

"I think I may be able to answer. All the games we have played has something to do with copulation." Starfire pointed out.

"Plus punishments." Argent sneered.

"Just play the game." Jinx said, ignoring the question. She handed out cards and pencils.

When they were done they dropped cards in the basket. Jinx shook it up.

"Pantha. You first." Jinx said.

"Okay, this card says: A mysterious, serious guy with a handsome face and glorious body. I'm guessing this is Starfire, due to the use of the word glorious. And I know she has it bad for Robin." Pantha guessed.

"Starfire is it you?" Jinx looked at her.

Starfire nodded.

"Okay. Take your card. Kole is next."

Kole grabbed the basket and picked out a card. She scanned it before reading it out loud, and gasped.

"Oh my, is someone nasty. I don't want to read it."

"Read it Kole." Jinx said in a warning tone.

Kole sighed. "It.. Says: A guy who will f- Oh gosh- freaking ram the sh... crap out of me and won't be afraid to fight for dominance. There will be no such thing as making sweet love, only rough f... freakings." Kole paused and looked around. "There are so many choices. All you girls are freaky! I think it's Bumblebee because she has the whole feminist thing. Is it you?"

Bumblebee shook her head.

"Is it Jinx. I know your a freak and all."

"Nope." Jinx shook her head.

"Pantha? Your rough."

"No chica."

Kole gasped. "Argent. You? Oh my."

"Hell yeah. I don't care about making love. That's for softies. I want a rough, painful, dirty fucking."

* * *

"She's a real freak." Herald said as he stared at the screen.

"Yup." The other boys agreed in a trance.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Whatever. Just make sure you use the tissues and don't get anything anywhere." Aqualad warned.

"I really do have to pee." BB defended himself.

* * *

"Um... I think you need a mean boy. Maybe Speedy?"

"He looks like a inner softie. No."

"Then I don't know." Kole shrugged.

"How about Beast Boy? He is an animal." Starfire suggested.

"No. He has claws and all, but no balls. He's too damn sweet." Argent answered.

"Move on. We might get back to that. Pass the basket to Star."

"My card reads: I need a guy with a built body and has actual emotions. Will touch me softly and when I say so, will go harder. I think it is someone with experience, so friend Pantha."

"Right on." Pantha gave her thumbs up.

"You actually care about softcore?" Jinx asked.

"Yup. All the guys I've been with were fellow wrestlers. They were horrid lovers. Scratch that. I wouldn't even call them lovers." Pantha explained.

"Um. She likes the softer side, but a nice body... Aqualad?" Starfire guessed.

"No. Too pretty. Also I think he's bi."

"Bi?" Starfire cocked her head to the side.

"Bisexual. Meaning you like both genders." Jinx explained.

* * *

"You bi?" Robin asked.

"No." Aqualad said.

"You do have the whole long hair yet muscular thing going." Speedy pondered.

"I'm not."

"You gay?" Cyborg asked.

"No."

"Maybe he just has sex with both for fun?" Kid Flash suggested.

"Is anyone here gay or bi? We don't judge." Herald called out.

Eyes centered on Aqualad, Speedy, and Robin.

"I am not gay or bi." Aqualad shrugged.

"Just 'cause I'm pretty, doesn't mean I'm ready to be any of you guys girlfriend." Speedy joked.

"I have Star." Robin said.

"You can still be bisexual." Red Star said.

"I'm not." Robin defended.

"Dudes. It's no problem... We are who we are." Hot Spot said.

"We are who we are? You gay?" Beast Boy speculated.

"No. Are you? We see how you look at other guys muscles."

"Nah. Kid Flash might be though. He probably wants to be a female. You see how he has a weird adoration for vaginas." Beast Boy pointed to Kid Flash.

"That's because Jinx is so freaking wonderful. She's that good." Kid Flash fell back into the chair with his hands on a heart and eyes closed.

"Gross." Robin said before this can go on even longer. "They're talking again."

* * *

"I don't think he's bi. He's more asexual. He thinks some people are hot, but never thinks of them sexually" Bee said.

"Wow. Bisexual is better. Expand your options." Jinx commented.

"Your bi?" Kole asked.

"During my days at the H.I.V.E., it became sort of a necessity. New ways to torture people, you know. Even though I'm sorta over that, I still have days when I wanna just- Yeah I'll stop there. Weren't we playing a game?"

* * *

"Jinx is bi?" The guys all shouted and Jericho signed, looking at Kid Flash.

"Yeah. When we first started working together and weren't dating, she went up to some random hot chick and started flirting for some info on a case. When I asked she told me that she is, but she prefers guys more and slid closer to me." Kid Flash smiled.  
Speedy leaned back. "Oh this is going to be soo interesting."

* * *

"Yeah." Bee said looking away from Jinx. "Pantha, how about Red Star?"  
"Mmm. His body is perfect, but I'm not to sure about his personality."

"Oh, he has a perfect personality. One of my good friends." Starfire said.

"Whatever. I don't go for teammates anyhow."

"Let me go next." Argent urged. She grabbed the basket and picked out a card. "This girl says: She wishes to dominate. The guy has to let me do whatever I wish without hesitation." She looked around.

"Who is it?" Kole asked.

"I'm stuck between Jinx and Bumblebee. Um, Bee?"

Bumblebee nodded fiercely.

"Someone help me out. What titan would be completely submissive?" Argent begged.

Everyone took on a blank look.

Raven was the first to speak. "No titan. You would need a regular human with no fighting skills."

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"I get it now. The last two is either Jinx or Kole." Bee said. "Oh look, I don't even have to read more than two words to know it's Jinx."

"Read it." Jinx pressured.

"Sure Jinxy. Her card says: I want someone who can really eat the box. As for fucking, I need it fast paced but long lasting. Oh, and I fuck with the one I love."

"Yup. Who's my lucky guy?"

"Kid Flash." Bee said simply. Jinx nodded.

"Looky here." She held up the last card. " I get to read Kole's. 'I want a sweet loving guy, who'll wait until I'm ready and will always remain a gentleman.'" Jinx read, mocking Kole's sweet tone.

"Jericho all the way!" Argent, Bee, and Pantha sang. Kole flushed profusely.

"Very sweet." Starfire approved.

"I'm calling your daddy. Daddy. Can you be my daddy? Daddy. I need a daddy. Daddy. Would you be my daddy? Daddy. Come and make it wayne down on mee." Bee sang, standing up and dancing.

Jinx cocked her head. "Why are you singing that."

"Seems appropriate right now." Bee said as she helped Jinx up.

"Come and make it wayne down on mee!" Argent chimed in, lifting herself up.

"Let me rap. I think I know it well enough." Jinx urged.

"I want to hear friend Jinx do the rapping!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Go ahead." Bee said.

"Uhh. wide receiver weezy, throw tha pussy at me. Pussy lips smiling. I make tha pussy happy. Take your panties off, the pussy looking at me." Jinx rapped as she grabbed onto Argent.

"I'm the pussy monster. Now get the pussy ready." Argent finished.

"These girls are loca!" Pantha muttered.

"You don't have to tell me." Raven said, as Starfire grabbed Kole and they started twirling.

"I like to kiss, she like to kiss. I deep stroke and make her bite her fist. The lights is on, the night is grown-" Bee said as she was twirling her hips sensually.

"We get it popping, 'cause we know we can't when wifey home!" Argent, Jinx, Bee, Pantha, and even Star and Kole sang.

They all fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh shit! That was fun. Let's just jump to the chorus and finish." Jinx suggested,

"Okay. Raven, please join us." Starfire pleaded.

"No."

"You're no fun." Kole crossed her arms.

Bee rolled her eyes. "Leave her be. Eventually she'll come to play."

"You done been good." Argent started.

"But you can do better. I done been wet, but I can get wetter. Come and make it wayne down on mee! I done been wet, but I can get wetter. Come and make it wayne down on mee! I'm calling your daddy. Daddy! Can you be my daddy! Daddy! I need a daddy. Daddy! Would you be my daddy? Daddy! Come and make it wayne down on mee! Come and make it wayne down on mee!" They all sang, with the exception of Raven. Also, Starfire was singing it a little wrong.

"That was fun. I'm having fun!" Bee yelled, twirling.

"I feel... normal." Starfire said.

"We 'ave always been normal. Just in a different society from the real norms. Yes we are normal. Normal!" Argent claimed excitingly to the other girls, who cocked their head in confusion.

"You okay?" Pantha asked.

"I had a beer earlier. It's finally getting to me." Argent explained bluntly, taking a deep breath. Technically it was one- two 10oz cans are quite small to her.

"See? Told you beer would make a slumber party fun. We could all be loopy by now!" Jinx pointed out, while pointing at Argent.

"And horny. Being tipsy makes me horny." Argent informed them; earning some weird looks.

"I like popping bitches!" Bee sang, throwing her hands up. The she burst out laughing at the confused faces. "We- haha!- can st-still be loopy!"

Jinx smiled to that, but sat and watched the scene that was beginning. Starfire floated around and started doing flips. Argent jumped on Star's bed. Kole started doing cartwheels. Pantha looked confused. Raven just sat in the corner and rolled her eyes, also watching.

* * *

"**These girls are insane!**" Jericho signed rapidly after snapping his fingers to get their attention.

"Hell yeah! Freaky, crazy, hot chicks!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I wasn't even sure Bee could have fun!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"She seems nice." Robin said.

"To everyone else and the twins." Speedy chuckled.

"_Ella tiene sus momentos maliciosas con nosotros!_" Mas and Menos reminded him.

Speedy scrunched up his eyebrows. "?"

"They said she's bitchy with them too." Aqualad translated. "Man, you really should have taken Spanish."

"I'm bored. All they're doing is jumping around." Beast Boy yawned.

"I'm not digging this either. I'm gonna dose off soon." Herald complained.

Speedy got an idea. "You guys want to see me start something?" Speedy grinned wickedly.

"What?" Red Star asked.

"It better not be wrong." Robin warned.

"Calm down and let lose dude." Speedy was still grinning.

"Yeah man. Honestly I'm interested." Cyborg chimed.

"Okay. Let's hear it." Robin shrugged leaning back.

"I'm going to go in the hallway, I need you guys to listen to the girls, especially Bee."

Speedy backflipped off the couch and ran into the hallway. The other guys leaned in closer to the screen.

* * *

A buzzing started going off. The girls all stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

"It has to be someone on a team." Pantha stated.

Bee and Jinx ran to their bags. Starfire ran to her communicator on her dresser.

"It is not my communicator that is going off." Starfire said before walking back to the crowd of girls.

"Not mine either." Jinx shrugged, before joining the others.

"It's mine." Bee waved her communicator in their direction. She answered, facing the communicator directly in front of her face, seeing as she was only in a bra. When she saw the caller she frowned. "What's wrong Speedy?" She growled.

"A man can't just find out if his leader is having fun. I left the boys just to call."

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I just wanted to find out if your having fun, and to what extent." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" Bee was confused.

"Like, did you talk the girls into some type of orgy? Or did you force yourself on them on they and they shot you down?"

Bee went into shock. When she came to, she gave him a death glare.

"Go to hell." She said coldly.

"Just asking, Honey Bee." He said sweetly.

"Remember this: I promise that when I come home I'm going to harm you. Better have some type of protection, you stupid dickhead." She said coldly before hanging up.

* * *

Speedy ran back to the other boys.

"What did you say to her?" A few boys asked simultaneously, pointing Bee on the screen who was breathing deeply in a corner.

"I asked her something." Speedy shrugged, mouth twitching at the corners.

"Well we heard her threaten you. You now she keeps promises." Aqualad pointed out.

"Just watch." Speedy finally let his smile loose.

* * *

Bee stood in the corner, still breathing. She finally calmed down enough to remember where she was. She turned and walked over to the girls who were watching her carefully.

"What games are we gonna play now?" Bee asked in obvious fake enthusiasm.

The girls saw right through it.

"What happened to you?" Starfire asked, seeing the anger burning in Bee's eyes.

Bee finally let loose of the fast growing anger.

"Ahh! I can't take this shit anymore! I need to hit something! Fuck!" She screeched.

"Take one of my pillows." Starfire said with concern in her eyes.

"Tell us what whoever said." Kole begged.

Bee ignored her and power walked in a frenzy to a pillow on Star's bed. She dropped it on the floor and stomped on it. Then she kicked it up with such force that there was actually a thud when it hit the ceiling. While it was dropping she grabbed it and ripped it again and again. She fell on her knees and let out another frustrated screech. Starfire quickly cleaned up the ripped pillow.

Her friends just watched her pant.

"What's wrong. Tell us." Argent asked, walking closer to her and attempting to put a hand on her shoulder.

Bee hopped up before Argent's hand could touch her, and started pacing quickly.

"I'm going to murder him." She said quickly.  
"Who?" Jinx asked.

"Speedy! That stupid, pretty, asshole. He can suck my dick!"

Pantha couldn't help but find humor in that. "You have one?"

Bee let out a cold chuckle. "Yeah. I grew one just for him. A ong one 'cause I know he likes his dicks like that because of lack of one. And he can suck on it because he's already been on it. I'll make him gag 'til he passes out."

Starfire immediately understood what happened. "He questioned your sexuality again, did he not?" She asked softly.

Bee stopped in her tracks. She nodded. "He asked me if I tried to 'poison' you guys."

"I'm already poisoned. Wait- He does this constantly?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah."

"And your answer?" Pantha asked

"No."

"So you're straight?" Argent asked.

"Not exactly. Bi-curious."

"Why didn't you just tell him that?" Jinx asked, throwing up her arms.

Bee was calm by now. She sat on Star's bed. "He didn't ask." She shrugged.

"You ever kiss a girl?" Argent questioned.

"No."

The other girls just shrugged.

"I think you need my shirt." Jinx joked.

"Why?" Bee asked.

"Didn't you read it?" She pointed to the front that said 'If you don't like me', then she spun around and pointed to the back that said, 'Then suck it bitch!".

Bee laughed. "Let's just play another game."

"Okay. How about good old fashion truth and dare?" Jinx asked slyly.

"The truth and dare? Glorious!" Starfire hopped, clapping her hands.

"Raven, come and play!" Kole said.

"No. I find these games ridiculous. I am not ever in the mood to get punished mercilessly." She responded without emotion.

"Why would you be receiving the punishments?" Starfire asked.

"Star, you know I don't do being... crazy. So I won't do crazy dares or answer crazy questions."

"I thought she was already _loca_?" Pantha whispered to Jinx, making her laugh a little.

"Whatever. You're only making things worse." Bee said, meaning it two ways.

Raven rolled her eyes and sat back. She wanted to meditate, just to have something to do, but the girls were too loud.

The girls all sat in a circle on the floor.

"I call first!" Pantha and Argent yelled as Starfire yelled, "I call the firsts!"

"Let me go friends!" Starfire pleaded, giving them puppy eyes.

They shrugged and nodded. Starfire squealed

"Friend Jinx, truth or dare?"

"You know I'm up for a dare."

"Let me punch you on your arm."

Jinx went ridged. "Excuse me?"

"Let me punch you with human force." Starfire corrected.

Jinx relaxed a little. "Sure, I guess."

Starfire punched Jinx lightly, causing Jinx to hold her arm with moderate pain.

"Eh, I'll feel alright soon." Jinx shrugged, which hurt her arm a little. "Argent, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Argent said uncertainly.

"I'll be right back." Jinx ran out of the room.

"What is she going to get?" Pantha asked as she opened a bag of ranch.

Argent frowned and shook her head.

"Oh crap! I forgot about the snacks!" Bee cried.

"Got it!" Jinx bounded into the room holding one of the metal 4'' sticks she put in the freezer.

"What in hell do you want me to do with that?" Argent asked.

"Put it in your mouth."

"Why?"

"That's your dare. It's cold."

"That's easy, I guess." Argent took the frigid stick and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. She started shivering.

Jinx walked over Pantha to dig in the ranch bag. Starfire popped open the onion and garlic.

"I don't like the way that smells." Bee complained, putting a hand over her nose and pointing at the bag.

"We have the mints that shall rid any bad breath." Starfire looked confused.

"I just don't like the smell."

Kole dug into the gummy worms. "Can we order a pizza?"

"We should. I shall go call!" Starfire ran out the room.

"She didn't even ask what we want... Let's hope she gets plain pizzas." Jinx stated.

"i' smo co', 'an I 'a eh ow?" Argent mumbled. Translation: It's so cold, can I take it out?

"Go ahead." Jinx said, holding in sniggers.

Argent tried to get it out of her mouth, but her tongue was stuck to it. Jinx fell on the floor laughing. The other girls saw Argent struggling and started giggling softly, even Raven coughed out a chuckle. It looked so much like Argent was 'bobbing for apples'. Bee walked up to her.

"Get on your knees."

Argent eyes went wide.

Bee chuckled. "That's how I'll help you take it out."

Argent slowly lowered to her knees. Bee took the stick and pulled it back then pushed it in. She repeated it twice before pushing Argent down and getting on top of her.

"Brace yourself." Bee warned as Starfire walked back in the room.

Argent cocked her head to the side. Bee yanked the stick out of Argent's mouth and fell back laughing. The other girls looked at her in shock.

"Bloody hell!" Argent screamed, lifting herself up. She saw Bee still laughing and decided for revenge. Either truth or dare, she'll still get it.

"Your go Argent. Ask someone." Kole pointed out after a minute of Argent glaring at Bee.

"Fine. Bee, truth of dare?" She growled.

Bee knew that Argent might want to get her back. "Truth."

"If you had to fuck Speedy in any position which would it be?" Argent asked before smiling contently.

Bee paled then took on a green shade. She swallowed back some vomit. "I will not- scratch that- can not answer that." She coughed out.

"So you agree to punishment by me?"

"Anything but answering that offensive question."

"Okay. Come with me." Argent said, standing up and motioning Bee in the direction of the closet.

"You can't do it right here?" Jinx questioned.

"No. It's between her and I." She grinned evilly as she opened the large closets door.

"Anything is better than that stupid question to me." Bee shrugged as she walked inside. Argent looked at her and smiled like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

"What is she gonna do to her?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm still hung over Bee being curious." Cyborg said.

"It was expected." Speedy leaned back.

"Hey! I think Argent is paying Bee back for the spanking and the stick thing!" Beast Boy figured out.

"You think?" Most of the boys answered sarcastically.

"I was just saying." Beast Boy responded quietly.

"Jinx is so gonna be next." Kid Flash pointed out.

"Yup. Look, Bee is going in the closet. Huh?"

Jericho shook his head at the boys.

* * *

"Take off your bra." The girls can hear Argent demanding of Bee.

"What?" Replied Bee. She was clearly confused.

The girls edged closer to the closet just so they can hear.

"You heard me. Take off the bloody bra."

"You don't dominate me. Uh uh."

"You didn't answer the truth so you take the punishment." She lowered her voice. "Consequences are consequences. Ring a bell?"

"I'm in hell." Bee groaned.

"Take off the bra or I rip it off."

"Am I getting raped or something? Alright. Alright! Stop grabbing my nice bra." There was a rustling sound in the closet.

"I like the material of this bra." There was more rustling.

"For a small girl you're very heavy. Get off of me! And why do you need my bra off?"

"Shut up." Argent said calmly.

"What in the world are you go-" Bee started before she gasped.

"Ha ha. Darling, you must be expecting something else by now than what I'm about to do."

"What are you do-" Bee then screamed. "Your hurting me!"

"That's not pain. This is."

Bee let out another scream. The girls were worried about what Argent was doing. They were even more worried when they heard the sound of scratching against flesh.

"Ahh! Your nails!" Bee yelped.

"My bum still hurts." There was rustling.

Another shriek emitted from Bee.

"Your using you TEETH NOW!"

There was rustling as Bee opened the closet and tried to drag herself out. The girls saw her drag across the purple carpet, her boobs turned downward, but the top part that they did see was scratched up and bleeding a little.

* * *

"If only she stood up..." Herald trailed, before dozing off.

"Then we would have seen boobies." Beast Boy finished.

"I feel sorry for her. Are all these girls sadistic?" Bushido questioned.

"Look at her breasts. It has teeth marks and nail scratches." Cyborg pointed, shaking his head.

"These girls are just gonna end up killing each other aren't they?" Beast Boy joked.

"I hope not." Robin said.

"Well it would be more quiet around here if Bee were to-"

"SPEEDY!" They boys yelled at him.

"Kidding." Speedy said, raising his hands up.

* * *

"Help me." Bee groaned a little bit too dramatically. Argent popped out the closet and dragged her back by her shoulders, and shut the closet.

"Damn. And I thought Jinx had problems." Kole said aloud, earning a small punch in the arm.

"Should not we go assist friend Bee in her escape?" Starfire asked, overhearing muffled shouts.

"Nahh. Bee is strong." Jinx answered.

Argent finally came out twirling Bee's bra in her hand. It was a minute before crawled out with an arm covering her exposed breasts. Her stomach had scratch marks on it too.

"Remind me to answer every question or do every dare she gives me." Bee moaned in pain.

"You deserved it. You have bruised knockers and I still have a bruised bum." Argent argued, twirling Bee's bra around her wrist.

"I can't dress down for 2 weeks at least. Can I have my bra back?"

"Is Ms. Independent is afraid to expose herself? No, you won't get it back."

"Yeah Bee. We saw half of your boobs." Jinx interjected.

"Are you trying to strip me? I can't expose myself with red and purple nipples. She twisted them, then bit. Again and again." Bee shuddered. Before crawling across the room towards her oversized shirt, using one hand while the other was still covering her boobs.

Argent sucked her teeth. "You taste like honey." She commented.

"Wow, thanks. It's good to know that the girl who bit my boobs thinks I taste good." Bee said sarcastically as she turned her back towards them and slipped the shirt on. "I need my bra for tomorrow. I was going to dress down in a tank top."

"Just go braless." Argent answered.

"What will I tell the boys in my tower when they see the scars on my boobs?"

"Duh. That you had a fun night." Argent winked.

"I'm going to get that bra back. Tonight!"

"I think I'm going to keep this as a trophy." Argent tied it to her ankle.

Bee hissed from the pain. "Paybacks's a bitch."

"You know you could ask Raven to heal it real quick." Pantha said.

Raven nodded.

"Nah. The scars will still be there and I kinda like the feel." Bee said.

"It is your turn to ask the truth or the dare." Starfire reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Hmm. Jinx I choose you." As she walked back over to them rubbing her breasts.

"You know that rubbing it only worsens the pain." Pantha informed Bee.

Bee dropped her arms. "Oh." She looked at Jinx. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"The pizza should be here soon after they take that short boat ride. Go answer the door in your underwear and flirt with the pizza guy."

Raven spook up. "No. We do not need titans tower looking like it's harboring whores."

Starfire understood perfectly what Raven meant, but she felt like pushing her buttons. "So you are saying that these are the whores that have been on the loose?"

The girls folded their arms in the direction of Raven, knowing what Star was doing.

"No."

"So the deliverer of pizza shall call the local police to retrieve them?"

"No Star."

"So they shall get the federal bureau of investigation! We have to hide them!" Starfire winked at them before starting to push them in the closet.

"Starfire. Listen to me: No one is coming to get them."

"Then prove your claim." Starfire stopped.

"Jinx can do the stupid dare."

Jinx immediately started stripping. She left on her shirt and walked around in her black panties.

**Ding Dong**

"Time to do your dare Jinx."

The all followed Jinx to the common room and stood by the main door as she stripped off her shirt revealing a matching black A-cup bra and walked to the door.

When Jinx opened the door she saw a pretty brunette with pink streaks. She was probably around their age. Her smile turned into a frown as she saw Jinx.

"Hi." Jinx greeted.

A fake smile appeared on the girls face. "Hello. You're not on this team are you?"

"No, but I'm an honorary titan. Your name is Carmine, right?" Jinx said reading her name tag.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Jinx." She answered as she found that she didn't have the cash on her. " Hey Kole, can you pass me the money?"

"Sure." Kole walked over to her with the cash in hand.

"There's more?" Carmine gasped, obviously annoyed that more girls were there.

"Yeah. Is that a problem." Jink narrowed her eyes slightly.

"No... Where's Beast Boy?"

"Why are you asking for Beast Boy?" Kole asked.

Pantha walked over. "What is taking so long?"

"Oh, she asked for Beast Boy. I just had to talk to her." Jinx said, winking.

Carmine backed up a little. "Um. Am I in trouble? Just wanna know where my friend is."

Starfire walked up to the door. When she saw Carmine, her eyes narrowed. Then she floated back to Raven.

"It's the whore that wished to steal my boy." She whispered to Raven.

"I think I'm wasting to much time here. This is my last round and I just want to go home." Carmine looked more agitated than scared.

"No one wants to jump you for no reason. I might have a reason." Jinx purred.

"Can someone just tell me where BB is so I can say hi."

"He's not here." Pantha answered.

"But he'll be back tomorrow." Kole added.

"He's probably tired from all those activities." Jinx said.

"What type of activities?" Carmine asked.

"You wanna find out?" Jinx flirted.

"Can I just get the money and go? It's taking a long time." Carmine whined.

"Here." Jinx pushed the money in her hand. "Keep the change."

"Awesome." She said lifelessly as she handed them the two boxes of pizza.

"See ya." Jinx said sweetly and blew a kiss.

She closed the door and started laughing. Bee went to the fridge for the drinks.

"Beast Boy is really in some deep shit." Pantha stated, picking up some cups.

"Do you think that's his girlfriend?" Kole asked.

"It's just some whore who wants to be." Raven said as she turned and walked back to Star's room. She didn't even attempt to escape from the girls.

"I don't like her either. She flirted with my Robin." Starfire growled, as she took one box from Jinx and floated back to her room.

"She was kinda stupid to me." Jinx said, putting the box down and putting on her clothes.

"Perfect match for BB." Bee said.

They walked into the room.

"But he's actually quite smart. And persuasive." Pantha reminded them.

"Yeah. But you know we put Beast Boy in a fucked up position." Argent reminded them.

* * *

"How did they screw me up?" Beast Boy turned to his best friend. "Cy, why did you put the camera only in Star's room?"

"There is the security cameras in the main room but watching that then trying to catch up to the girls conversations takes too long. But common sense tells you that it had something to do with the pizza deliverer..."

"Oh sh-" His communicator started ringing. He answered it on speaker.

"BB, I just got harassed by a bunch of girls. Where in the world are you?"

"I'm with fellow titans guys. At another tower."

The phone went silent for a while.

"Carmine?" Beast Boy said into it.

"You're gay?"

Beast Boy was thrown off. "What?" He asked as the other boys started snickering.

"This girl in her underwear that was flirting with me said that you were probably tired from your 'activities'."

"Yo Kid Flash! Your girlfriend made my friend think I'm gay!"

Kid Flash just chuckled even louder.

"She has a boyfriend? I thought she was a lesbian."

"She was probably just doing a dare."

"Oh. That makes so much sense." Carmine answered dumbly.

"Uh huh. Well I gotta go..."

"But you didn't answer my question."

"I'm not gay, Carmine."

"So there's still a chance that we can date."

Beast Boy blushed. "I just met you, Carmine."

"Where are you again?" She sounded annoyed.

That was an unexpected question. "With a bunch of the titans guys."

"All of them?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah." Beast Boy was slightly surprised at the sudden mood shift.

"Even Aqualad?"

Aqualad blinked at the sound of his name.

"I'm at the tower he stays in."

"Okay. Goodnight Beast Boy." She made a smooch sound.

"'Night." He shut his phone.

"What was that all about?" Speedy asked.

"Beast Boy gotta girlfriend." Cyborg answered in a mocking tone.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Let me guess. She's a pitbull, isn't she?" Hot Spot asked.

"Pitbull meaning she can kill you- with her gorgeous looks. Make a guy go K.O." Cyborg answered.

"She almost got me in trouble with Star. She was flirting with me at first." Robin told them.

"Until Starfire grabbed you and started kissing you." Cyborg said. "Not even kissing. She started tonging you roughly."

"Wow. How she end up with that?" Kid Flash pointed to Beast Boy, who flipped the finger at him.

"_Todavía no creo que ella es caliente._" Menos said.

"I don't she's that hot either." Aqualad replied.

"Beast Boy told her that she can do better than throwing herself at dudes." Cyborg said.

"I had to explain to her that she doesn't always need a guy. I think I really helped her." Beast Boy recapped before his communicator vibrated. "Scratch that." he corrected himself as he saw what was on his communicator.

"Let me see!" Speedy and some other guys had to wrestle the communicator from Beast Boy as he turned into different animals to protect it.

"Got it." Kid Flash held up the communicator in victory. He looked at it and his jaw dropped.

Speedy grabbed it, looked at it, and gasped. He turned it to the other boys.

"Daaaamn!" They all said simultaneously.

"Manera más allá de picante a ciencia cierta." Mas and Menos gushed.

"Yes. She sure is hot." Aqualad told the twins.

"Her mama better tell her something." Herald shook his head.

All the boys were looking at picture of Carmine in a tight ass crop tee and it was quite visible that she was not wearing a bra. Her brown hair was spilled all over her ample D-cups, which were being squeezed by her hand. She was in a position that has her sitting on her knees, chest poked out and her face in clear shot.

"She has a nice pair of tits." Speedy commented.

"She's throwing herself at you- YOU- and you are refusing her? Are you sure your not gay?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm not into girls throwing themselves at me." Beast Boy shrugged.

"I understand you completely." Red Star assured.

"Says one of the guys who hadn't gotten hard all night." Kid Flash looked around. "Red Star, Herald, Aqualad, Bushido, and Hot Spot, how do you guys do it."

Herald "Imma start by asking why you're looking at our dicks?"

Kid Flash blushed a little. "We all do it." He just said.

Herald rolled his eyes. "In Limbo, we have to worry more about not getting electrocuted then how big a chicks ta-ta's are."

The guys looked at Red Star. "Captivity for a year has this effect on you. I worry more about hurting a female than mating with one."

Hot Spot remained quiet when the guys looked at him. They just moved on to Aqualad.

"I kind of am, but, I can control myself." Aqualad explained.

"With your powers?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, naturally."

"As natural as being Atlantean gets." Speedy muttered.

Aqualad gave him a dirty look and choose to not respond.

They moved on to Bushido.

"Ninja." He answered.

"Hey Hot Spot! Spill your secret." Someone called out.

Hot Spot muttered something incoherent.

"What?" They asked.

"mgdsfvfd my pfpfsa"

"Speak up."

Hot Spot groaned. "Manipulating my freaking power, okay? I control my inner heat to keep the blood there cool."

"I want to say something but I think it'll come out wrong." Beast Boy mentioned.

"So why mention it?" Speedy asked.

"I was gonna say that he should just quit trying to hide it. We're all guys." Beast Boy said quietly.

"Oh yeah. And maybe I should just whip it out and start jerking off in your face." Hot Spot replied with bitter sarcasm.

"Eww. You don't have to be so nasty." Beast Boy shivered.

"Watching these girls eat is making me hungry. Speedy can you order us a pizza?" Cyborg asked.

"Are you paying?"

"We're in your tower. You pay." Robin said.

"I didn't agree t-"

"I'll order and pay." Aqualad interrupted, rising up from the couch.

* * *

"We should continue are activity." Starfire suggested as she finished scarfing down her 3nd mustard smothered pizza.

"I go next, remember." Jinx reminded them.

"I feel sorry for her next victim." Kole muttered to herself, drinking her cup of cola.

"Go ahead." Pantha urged.

"Star, truth or dare?" Jinx asked Star, wiping cookie crumbs off her hands.

"So far everyone has done the dare, so I shall choose dare."

The girls were bracing for the worst.

"I want to see you in Beast Boy's uniform. I dare you to get one from his closet and put it on."

The girls all looked dumbfounded.

Jinx looked back at them confused. "What?"

"I just thought you were going to give her something dirty to do." Pantha answered.

"Why?" Jinx smiled.

"I assumed you were one of the two future nymphos in the room." Bee laughed.

"Two?"

"One Jinx and another with the beginning letter of her name being A."

"Argent?" Starfire guessed.

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" Bee said like a gameshow host.

"If I was a nymphomaniac, Kid Flash and I would have 'done it' plenty of times. Not that I don't want to..."

"No it's just how I am tonight with the alcohol in my system. Maybe I am a tad bit on the horny side, but not nympho horny." Argent replied.

"Can Starfire just do the dare?" Kole sounded a little disgusted.

"Sure ever so innocent Kole." Pantha smirked.

"Yes I shall do it!" Starfire flew to the door.

* * *

"She CAN'T go in my CLOSET!" Beast Boy freaked out.

"You got some porn tapes in a shoebox?" Cyborg guessed.

"How did you know?" Beast Boy looked shocked.

"Boy is this night going to be awesome!" Kid Flash cheered.

"Starfire is very curious, so there is no chance that you can get out of this." Robin said simply.

"I feel so much better Robin!" Beast Boy replied sarcastically. " As soon as she gets through the pile of dirt, she'll expose me!"

"It's not that big a deal man. Chill out." Herald assured.

"You don't understand!"

"What did you do?"Robin asked, suspiciously.

Beast Boy blushed.

"Did you steal something pervertish?" Aqualad asked.

"No. All I know is that these girls are never gonna look at me the same again!"

* * *

Starfire burst through the door laughing, wearing Beast Boy's uniform. The tights were extra tight on her and the shirt reached 2'' above her naval. She was holding a shoebox out.

"What's in the box?" Raven asked.

"Friends, look at what I have found in Beast Boy's room." She flew over to them, giggling softly.

Argent opened the box and gasped. "Look at all this porn. There must be 30. He doesn't even have cases."

"At least there are pictures on the discs." Jinx pointed out.

"Ew. That's gross." Kole mumbled.

"You won't say that if you watch one." Jinx told her.

"May we please?" Starfire was still giggling.

"No we will not." Raven spoke up. "If our hormones take over, we will lose control over ourselves, which leads to other things. Do you girls want to start a full on orgy?"

"Your such a mum when you're not quiet." Argent shrugged.

"I agree. We can't watch it anyway. I don't want to leave Star's room." Jinx said.

Pantha walked to Star's bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Starfire was still giggling.

"Why does this girl keep on laughing?" Bee asked the others.

They shrugged.

"I shall tell you when friend Pantha returns."

They heard the sink running. Pantha walked out 2mins later.

"Everyone gather around as I show you what is amusing me." Starfire directed.

Everyone circled around her, including Raven.

Starfire reached into her top and pulled out a picture and pushed them to the girl on her left before laughing. Raven looked at the photo and smirked.

"I'm going to get way much mileage out of this one then his name." She passed it to Bee, and sat on the air mattress.

"This is adorable!" Bee laughed, showing it to the others.

"Aww!" Argent cooed.

"Hold on. Look at the back! This photo is recent." Pantha announced.

"Oh my! I wouldn't believe he's 16!" Kole laughed, looking at the date written on the back.

"Why does he have a picture of himself dressed as bunny? Couldn't he just turn into one?" Jinx questioned.

The other girls just shrugged. Then burst out laughing.

* * *

"Why do you have a picture of yourself in a bunny suit?" Robin asked softly.

"And why is it hidden in a porn box?" Cyborg asked patiently.

All the boys dropped their pizzas, and were looking at Beast Boy with silent concern. They were believe that the thoughts in the back of their heads were true: Beast Boy is past crazy.

"Why are you dudes looking at me like I'm a psychopath?" Beast Boy countered, blushing.

"If you're on some type of medication you can tell us." Aqualad assured.

"I already know you're unstable.. Tell us if you think you reached your breaking point." Cyborg pled.

"I'm not crazy guys." Beast Boy raised his hands up.

"Then why do you have a **recent** photo of you dressed as a bunny?" Hot Spot urged.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "I was... bored."

The boys jaws dropped.

"You took a picture of yourself dressed as a bunny rabbit because you were... bored." Red Star registered.

"Boy are you some type of strange." Speedy laughed.

The rest of the boys joined in slowly.

"You really are, man." Herald chuckled.

* * *

**_Part two will be out real soon. Please review and tell me what you think about it._**


	11. Experimenting Part 2

Woo! I finished my story finally. Before I move on to a long term story, I'm probably gonna do two stories: One about the revenge Bee gets on Speedy and another about Argent searching for a criminal. I don't know if I should do a vacation story. So many people done it before! But I promise mines is gonna be like no other : )

Special thank to DIM666 - Insane Leader, who has been giving me ideas since chapter 2.

* * *

"Okay let's get back to the game." Jinx suggested, wiping laugh tears from her eyes.

"It is my turn, yes?" Starfire said.

"Yup." The girls answered, forming their circle on the floor. Raven, as always, was on the bed.

"Friend Pantha, truth or dare?" Starfire asked.

Pantha had to think it over, knowing that you can never underestimate these girls."Hmm. Truth."

"Tell us of one of your sexual escapades."

"I wanna hear." Argent leaned in.

"Oh gosh." Pantha moaned. "They were so unsatisfactory." Pantha said, checking her nails.

"That's it!" Bee exclaimed. "Oh, and by the way, for a wrestler you're seriously girly."

"Being a _lucha libre _doesn't mean I can't keep it together." Pantha said fluffing her hair.

"Let us not stray from the subject. Pantha you did not answer my requested truth." Starfire scolded.

"I did. They were so unsatisfactory. Done."

"No. Starfire says it isn't sufficient enough. We need details!" Argent begged.

"Well I only had sex 3 times. The best one was with this wrestler who's ass I kicked. He held me, pounded me, and left like all the others. The only thing different was that he kissed me and gave me his number when he was finished."

"Did you call him again?" Kole asked.

"Yeah. We dated for a week, but I just didn't like him."

"Wow. Do you actually like these one nighters?" Bee asked.

"_Chica_ were you listening? I said they were unsatisfactory!"

"Damn. You choose next." Bee rolled her eyes.

"Truth or dare, Jinx?" Pantha asked.

"I wanna choose dare, but nahh. Let me have a truth too."

"I shared a story, now you tell us about one of your 'forms of torture' from earlier."

"Oh that? I don't like thinking about my past as a criminal but, I'll tell you girls." Jinx started. "There was this class in the H.I.V.E about how to torture information out of a victim. We were put to the test by robbing a bank. The bank I robbed had a female guarding the safe. I attacked her before she could call for help. I used my powers to melt some metal around her arms and legs when I pushed her into a metal chair. Her screams were muffled by my hand. I screamed at her to tell me the code to the safe. She said never. I grabbed her by her cheeks and forced my tongue into her mouth, and she didn't even bother to try anything because she saw what I was capable of. I asked her again. With tears streaming down her face, she still refused. I bit her tongue. I didn't stop kissing her for, like, 10 mins. She started gasping. I broke her and she told me everything." Jinx face saddened, remembering her wrongs.

Pantha gasped."Oh I didn't know it was that bad. I wouldn't had asked."

Jinx smiled weakly. "It was fun at the time, but when I turned a new leaf, I realized how wrong it was. She was damaged that much. Kissing didn't break her. It was what I was doing with my hands. I groped everywhere. She couldn't handle forcible touching. I went back to the bank recently to apologize. She freaked out! I had to admit, it was a little funny. She climbed on the table of the bank and started screaming "Help me! I got raped by that little girl once! Ahhh!" The only reason that I hurt that lady, was because she had a penis and I almost yanked it off!" Jinx started laughing

"Girl, you need to quit playing with us like that!" Bee chuckled.

"I thought you actually hurt someone!" Starfire giggled.

"Nahh. I used to seduce people as a form of mental and physical torture. A real flirt like my boyfriend. The girls and guys I persuaded were hot. But I really did apologize to people though."

"Before we move on I have a question." Starfire announced.

"What?" All the girls asked.

"Why do males on this planet find it the sexy, when females copulate with fellow females?"

It took a while for the others to register her question.

"I don't know. They're pigs, I guess." Bee shrugged.

"You can't say that. I find guy on guy sexy." Argent purred.

"You can say that again. Boy fights are soo hot." Jinx moaned as Pantha gave her a high five.

"Gross. You guys are some type of nasty." Kole shivered.

Jinx threw her a sneaky look. Now she knew exactly who her next target was.

"It is awfully attractive." Starfire pondered.

* * *

Robin's eyes went wide behind his mask. "My girl thinks gay sex is attractive?"

"Technically, she agreed that _guy on guy_ is attractive." Kid Flash corrected. "You don't have to be gay to have sex with the same gender."

"And by them saying guy on guy doesn't have to be sex. It could just be some wrestling or something." Aqualad added.

"Argent did say that." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Why are we actually discussing this?" Cyborg asked.

"Because Starfire said she finds the guy on guy action attractive." Red Star reminded him.

"Hey Rob! Why don't you send Star a pic of you making out with a dude." Speedy smirked.

Robin wanted to insult him. But he had something else in mind. "Oh Speedy, how sweet of you. I thought you said you weren't gonna be any girlfriend to us, but here you are offering yourself?" Robin said sarcastically.

Speedy's face cringed. "I'll shut up now."

"Good one." Herald snickered along with the other boys.

* * *

There was a thump on Star's door.

"What's that?" Kole gasped.

Starfire squealed and flew to the door. "My bumgorf is probably lonely. I know I gave him enough food." Starfire opened the door.

Silky was instantly scooped up by Star. He started purring.

"That thing is making my skin crawl a little." Argent whispered to the other girls while Starfire was playing with silky near the door.

"Silky? The little guy is adorable." Bee said, walking over to play with Silky too.

"He's an ugly cute." Kole corrected.

Argent smiled at Starfire mothering Silky, and Bee acting as an aunt.

"I think Starfire will make an excellent mother one day." Argent complimented.

"One day better be when she's over 18. Otherwise Robin will be better off dead compared to what I'll do to him." Pantha jeered. Jinx thumbed up to that, Kole smiled, and Argent nodded. Even Raven grinned wickedly, even though Robin was her best friend.

* * *

Robin shivered, imagining what all those girls were capable of doing to him. No matter how sweet or cute they were, every single one of these girls are capable of great harm.

"Dude, you better start stacking up on some Trojans," Beast Boy suggested.

"Unless you want to end up unrecognizable Robin-San." Bushido finished calmly.

"And Robin?" Cyborg spoke.

"Yeah?"  
"I'll hurt you too."

"Good to know Cy." Robin sulked.

* * *

Raven was just sitting and watching, which was making Jinx annoyed. Jinx walked over to Raven.

"Hello Raven." Jinx said formally.

Raven looked at her blankly. "Hello Jinx."

"Join our next round of truth or dare. Do something other than sit there and stare."

"No."

"Can you sit closer at least? You're like 5ft away." Jinx asked, without expression.

"Can you let me go get a book? Then maybe I'll talk more."

"Go get it and come right back. Or we'll come and get you." Jink told her, before telling Starfire something.

Raven floated off of the air mattress and landed on her feet by the door. She looked back at the girls, who were watching her carefully.

"Now I know how those prisoners we put high containment feel." Raven deadpanned, before opening the door and floating out.

"Let's pause the game until she comes back." Kole suggested.

"**If** she comes back." Pantha corrected.

"She is most definitely coming back." Starfire assured them.

Bee shrugged. "Let's listen to music." Bee walked over to her plugged in mp3 player.

"I want to show you guys one of my favorites." Argent said, rushing over to the sound system before Bee. "Do you mind if I go on the web?" She asked Bee.

Bee waved her on.

"This song is really old and it's- well you will find out in a minute." Argent said as she rapidly began typing.

**Some people think little girls should be seen and not heard  
But i think**

The girls looked at the sound system, where a British girl's voice was coming from.  
**Oh Bondage Up Yours!  
One, Two, Three, FOUR!**

Drums and guitars was blasting around the room.

Argent reduced the sound a little. "So?"

"Ah. Punk Rock." Jinx answered.

"From the 70's by X Ray Spex ." Bee informed them.

The two girls looked at her blankly.

"Not only punks and goths know about this type of music. I may not like the beat, but this song has a feminist message." Bee explained.

"You do research?" Jink asked her.

"Hey, I like some songs from every genre." Bee answered.

"I feel the same way." Jinx responded.

"As do I, but I hate bubblegum pop." Argent agreed.

"I like how Pop usually mixes a lot of different genres." Bee said.

"But what about the Beastie Boys. They mixed Rap and Rock. How awesome is that?" Jinx exclaimed.

"Yes that is remarkable. Other artists followed after that." Argent said.

Starfire, Kole, and Pantha looked on as the other girls talked.

"Blah Blah Blah, Blah Hardcore Blah." Was all they heard.

"Friends. May you tell what they are discussing?" Starfire asked, confused. Silky hopped off her lap.

"I really don't know." Kole shrugged.

"Something about music." Pantha said.

"I hate this music." Kole said.

"It is fine, but I like Metal more." Starfire commented.

Pantha and Kole looked at her blankly. Star likes Metal?

The door opened to reveal Raven. Silky crawled out before she closed the door. She frowning slightly as she walked to the group. She plopped a Star's bed with a book in hand.

The girls stared at her as she started reading.

Raven looked at them. "What?" She asked without looking up.

"You came in here frowning. This is supposed to be a happy affair." Kole said.

"Well, I'm not happy." Raven deadpanned.

"When are you ever anything?" Argent asked.

Raven looked at her and scowled. "You aren't a half demon who can create chaos from having too much fun."

"If you can not feel anything, then how come you had the boyfriend?" Starfire asked.

* * *

"Raven had a boyfriend?" All the boys said at once.

* * *

"Starfire!"

"Raven had a boyfriend?" All the girls asked at once.

"Yes, Goth Boy." Starfire told them, causing Raven slap her hand on her own face.

"Goth Boy?" Jinx asked, cocking her head. "His name was Goth Boy?"

"Yes. She and him broke up 2 months ago."

"You know what Star, I'm actually surprised you kept a secret this long." Raven said softly.

"I still think you and Beast Boy should get married and I shall be the Maid Of Honor."

* * *

"Eww." Beast Boy frowned.

"Starfire really wants you guys to be together." Robin told him.

"Never ever gonna happen." Beast Boy said simply.

"Never say never." Cyborg repeated the old saying.

* * *

"For the last time Star: I do not like Beast Boy that way. We are just friends. Vitriolic friends at that." Raven said.

"Hmph." Starfire grunted, folding her arms.

"Let's get back to the game." Argent suggested before tension took over.

"Who's turn was it?" Pantha asked.

"Mine." Jinx called out.

"Go."

Jinx looked around for the naughtiest. "Argent. Truth or Dare?"

Argent's face went blank. She knew that whatever she picked, she was eventually going to end up humiliated. "Why am I always a target? Do I have butt monkey written on my head?" Argent wondered aloud.

"Just go." Bee urged.

Argent took a breath. "Dare."

Jinx pulled her in and whispered in her ear. Argent's eyes went wide. Jinx let go.

"Why do I have to do that?" Argent whispered.

"Don't be a wuss." Jinx said.

"She's too sweet. It won't be fun."

"Do you want punishment- **from me**?" Jinx smirked.

Argent shook her head and crawled towards Kole.

"Wh-what are you gonna-" Kole said before her lips were crushed for 5 seconds by Argent's.

Argent pulled apart from the short peck.

"That's not what I wanted Arge. I told you specifically." Jinx scolded.

"Don't I have a say in wha-" Kole complained before her lips were crushed again by Argent's.

Kole was struggling slightly as Argent kissed her feather lightly. Every 5 seconds the kiss would get harder. Argent removed her right hand from Kole's cheek and used it to hold Kole by her waist. Kole eventually stopped struggling and became limp, melting into the smooch. Argent used that advantage to slip her tongue into her mouth. Kole became alert again. Argent explored Kole's minty mouth roughly before licking Kole's tongue with her own beer and mint flavored tongue. Kole yelped. Argent put her knees on either side of Kole and started playing with Kole's tongue. Kole tried to yelp and her tongue flickered, giving Argent access to the underside. Kole's attempts to complain, transformed into moans.

* * *

The guys were struck dumb.

"**That was... amazing. But I still don't approve of spying."**Jericho signed in front of them.

"Yeah." Speedy said, his 7 incher at full alert. He ignored the last part of Jericho's message.

"Shouldn't you go fix that?" Herald said smoothly, still limp.

"Huh? Oh Shit!" Speedy ran to the bathroom.

"I think I'm next in line or else I'm gonna, you know, on myself." Kid Flash announced.

"Eww."

"Dude, way to much info."

* * *

Jinx looked on. "Okay, time's up." She called.

Argent jumped pulled apart from Kole, gasping. Kole crawled towards Star and laid her head on her lap.

"That was like a beginning of a porn movie!" Bee exclaimed.

"Argent stole my lipginity!" Kole coughed out, her hair being stroked by Star.

"Admit that you liked it." Argent pressed.

"I did in a way." Kole blushed.

"You were moaning so loudly I thought you were going to have an orgasm." Pantha said.

Kole blushed even deeper.

"Jinx, why do you keep on giving dares that have to do with copulation and the sorts?" Starfire asked.

Before Jinx could open her mouth Raven spoke. "Must be that season again."

* * *

Cyborg ran and turned off the television.

"Red alert! Red alert!" Beast Boy shouted.

"They mentioned a code red. A code red!" Speedy announced.

They boys were freaking out.

"When do we put on the television?" Robin asked in a panicked rush.

"We shall check on it every 5mins. We need a brave soldier, comrades." Red Star announced.

"Um guys? Jinx told me that th-"

"We don't wanna know!" All the guys cried out.

"I'm just trying to tell you guys that it's okay to-"

"Man, your sick." Herald spat in disguise.

Kid Flash shrugged and sat in the couch as the other guys hid behind the couch.

* * *

"Raven you should know that I don't have a-" Jinx started.

"I know." Raven interrupted. "None of us go through that."

"You mean the Earthly females menstru-" Starfire started.

"None of us are full human, so we don't have to go through that." Pantha said.

"Now I have Kid Flash to satisfy me, but I'm still sane enough to know not to tell him to just take me."

"When was the last time that he did it?" Argent asked.

"Tuesday."

Bee blinked. "Hold up. So when your hair was all messed up and you said you chased a bank robber-"

"I lied. Kid was washing up."

"So are you in reproduction mode?" Raven asked.

"Just coming out of it. My hormone levels are almost normal. But normally I am slightly horny." Jinx winked.

"On Tamaran, the females can reproduce at anytime, but at the 18, we spend the entire month after our date of birth finding a partner for sexual enjoyment alone."

"Wow. Remind me to send Robin a pack of extra thick condoms." Pantha said making the other girls laugh.

"Beast Boy has his mating season that causes him to become the quirky." Starfire said.

"What do you guys do?" Kole asked.

"Lock him in his room." Raven and Star said simultaneously.

"Wait. Different animals have different mating seasons and he's all. Shouldn't he be horny all the time?" Jinx asked.

"His animal instincts are all combined and it landed on one month, March. After he turned 16 last December, we experienced his first official mating season this March. He couldn't keep his mind straight and he received an erection from everything. Even simply saying 'bend' got him going." Raven explained.

"We told him to go rest and all we heard was a lot of the strange noises. Late at night we heard howling. Robin made the decision to lock him in his room when he did the flirting with every female he saw. Raven teleported food and a mini television with a Digital Versatile Disc player built in. We heard an increase in the strange noises afterward..." Starfire continued, thinking about her last sentence. Then her face lit up. "He was watching the pornography!" She exclaimed, figuring it out.

"Wow. He's a normal boy." Jinx joked.

* * *

"Kid, turn the television back on." Robin directed from behind the couch.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and leaned in to turn the TV back on. He spent the past 6 minutes trying to explain that the non-human or part- human girls don't get PMS or anything after that, but was shut down instantly.

On the screen the girls were laughing.

"_It was seriously messy. I stayed in my room more then I usually did before I was protected." Raven said._

"TURN THE TV OFF STAT!" Cyborg shouted in panic.

"But they do not-" Kid Flash tried, turning off the television.

"We don't want know about any of your weird fetishes." Hot Spot stopped him, shaking his head.

Kid Flash sighed deeply.

* * *

"Yes. Even Robin wasn't sure if Beast Boy would flirt with him too." Starfire giggled.

"How did you know when it was over?" Argent asked.

"When he stopped watching the porn sometime in the first week of April." Raven answered.

"Wow. Let's get back to our game." Bee said.

"It goes to everyone: Truth or dare?" Argent said.

"I want dare. Who seconds?" Jinx said. Raising a hand.

Starfire, Bee and Pantha raised their hands.

"I don't wanna do a dare, but I guess I'm forced to." Kole said raising her hand uncertainly.

"Okay. Jinx did you bring a camera?" Argent asked.

"Yeah, what do you need it for?" Jinx asked.

"We're making a video." Argent told them, making the girls cock their heads. "This is our first Titans slumber party. So I thought lets save this moment."

"I think I'm for it. We'll do it right here in this room?" Bee asked.

"In the main room." Argent turned to Raven. "You'll record?" she asked as she took the camera from Jinx's hand.

"I guess. I spend a lot of time with Cyborg to know how to get a perfect shot. As long as I don't have to participate." Raven said, taking the camera.

"So what are we doing for this video?" Pantha asked.

"I was thinking we record another game that Jinx picks."

"Why didn't you just ask for us to play another game and record it?" Jinx asked.

"Okay. Well, let's do that." Argent said. All the girls got up.

"What game will we play?" Kole asked.

"I have a game where we do acting. Let me go get my basket." Jinx ran to retrieve her basket.

They walked out the door.

"We need to keep it the sexy, yes?." Starfire asked.

"Yes." Argent answered.

"But not too hot, because I do not want to get kissed again." Kole said.

"You know that just makes someone want to write that down and- I don't know who plans this- we end up being the ones who suffer." Bee whispered in Kole's ear.

Kole pouted.

"Raven, every time I point to you, pause the camera, okay? Start the camera now." Argent said.

"Got it." Raven deadpanned.

"Let's write out scenes." Jinx suggested, passing out index cards.

"How do you play?" Starfire asked.

"Write some characters and what you want them to do and put it in the basket and pass it around. For example I'll write act like a puppy, and whoever picks up that card acts like a puppy."

"Okay." They all started writing things down.

"You can do more than one card." Jinx told them.

"Even better." Bee groaned sarcastically.

2 minutes later they were all done.

"You get to go first Kole." Jinx said passing the basket to her.

Kole sighed and reached into the basket.

"Act like my tongue is burning. That seems easy."

Kole opened her mouth and started fanning her tongue.

"Who gave her an easy one?" Jinx asked, annoyed.

"My tongue. Ah! I need water!" Kole screamed. Then she stopped and smiled. "I do have some kind of luck!" Kole passed the basket to Star.

Star read hers. "I do not seem to have such luck. I have to act like the sociopath, but I am not sure what that is."

"Oh that's someone with issues. They have no morals or remorse and manipulate people to get what they want." Pantha explained. "Or in mild cases, just hate being around others."

"If you still don't know, just act like Raven." Jinx started laughing. "Sorry Raven. That joke was just there." Jinx apologized in the direction of the camera, still laughing.

Raven used her power to push Jinx over. "Kid Flash is rubbing off on you."

Jinx started laughing again. "Oh he does a lot of rubbing, if you know what I mean!" Jinx calmed down. "Okay. Let's get back on task."

Starfire got into character with a scowl. "Do not do the chatting with me. I need the privacy at all times."

"But Star-"

"Shut your mouth or else I'll do the shutting of your mouth for you!"

"She's good." Jinx whispered. "Okay Star you can get out of character."

"Who's in a character you filthy clorbag valblernelk." Starfire spat.

"What did she call me?" Jinx asked, irritated.

"Whoever I wish to talk to."

"Should I be a little scared?" Argent asked.

"I think she's gone_ loca_." Pantha whispered.

"Who are you whispering about?" Starfire yelled, causing Pantha to growl.

"Girl, I'm so sorry." Bee apologized, moving closer to Star.

"What do you apologize for?" Starfire asked.

POP!

Kole cringed."If she wasn't Tamaranean, that slap would have really hurt."

"I think I might have went a bit to far." Starfire said, rubbing her cheek a little.

The other girls nodded.

"Did that hurt?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not very much. All that I felt was a stinging sensation." Starfire answered.

"O-kaay... Pass the basket." Jinx directed.

Starfire passed it to Pantha.

"I thought my whole night was going to go by without me doing something strange, and then I get this!It says for me to act like a lingerie magazine. Can someone explain this?" Pantha freaked out.

"I think it means to do a bunch of random poses." Kole said.

"Excuse me? The universe must dislike me." Pantha groaned.

"Oh, man up." Jinx told her bluntly.

The eye area of Pantha's mask went wide. "Hmph."

"She didn't mean it like that." Argent said. She quickly pointed to Raven. Raven missed the signal and kept rolling.

"I think you have a body like Bendy Bills. Just with more hips. And no surgery!" Bee tried to cheer her up. (Guess who I'm mocking.)

"Now I'm a drag queen?" Pantha questioned quietly.

"Paaaanntthhhaa! Be reasonable!" Jinx yelled.

"Bendy Bills is not the queen of drag. She is the host of the show of talk." Starfire said, causing the rest to laugh except Pantha.

"No Starfire, a drag queen is a man who dresses and acts like a woman. They don't necessarily have to be gay, they just like behaving like women." Raven explained.

"Bendy Bills isn't a man. She has a child, doesn't she?" Argent asked.

Jinx snapped her fingers before the subject strayed. "I'm sorry Pantha. I did not mean it like that. Now do the damn poses!" Jinx said.

Pantha started mumbling in Spanish. She got on her knees and popped her large chest out and bent one elbow over her head. Then she dropped the pose a second later.

"Pantha! It said pose(**s**)!"

Pantha let out a large groan. She lied down on the floor, crossed her legs, and held her head using her hand. Then she sat back up a short time after.

"You can pass the basket now." Jinx said not to happily.

"Glad to." Pantha pushed the basket to Jinx.

Jinx rolled her eyes. She grabbed an index card. "Be a crazed Beyonce fan with Single Ladies fever. Make sure to put in effort." Jinx read aloud limply. Jinx stood up and started doing the beginning dance to Single Ladies. "OMG! Queen B is on! Everybody shut the hell up! All the Single Ladies, all the single ladies." Jinx continued dancing for another minute before sitting.

"Jinxy got moves!" Bee teased.

"Ha ha. Now you're next." Jinx passed the basket to Bee.

Bee reached inside and picked out an index card. She gasped. "Why me?"

"What did you get?" Kole asked.

"I'm now a lapdancer on the loose." Bee groaned.

"I'm so glad I'm not playing." Raven mumbled to herself.

"Wait! We have to discuss something." Bee called to the other girls.

Raven wasn't interested in hearing, so she just stood there as the girls circled around Bee.

* * *

"Where are the girls?" Speedy asked.

"They've been gone for a while." Cyborg said.

"All you guys are idiots." Kid Flash sighed.

"What do you mean?" Red Star asked.

"I'm not even gonna bother." Kid shrugged.

"There is no action, so I think I'm gonna sleep." Hot Spot told them, laying his feet on Kid Flash and back against Bushido's shoulder.

"What in the world are we gonna do now?" Herald asked.

"I guess we're just going to have to hang out." Robin said.

"Robin 'hangs' out?" Speedy teased.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Robin asked sternly.

"Ease up. Just joking with you." Speedy said. "But, If you wanna fight, we can go."

Robin smirked. "I've beaten you before."

"I mean fists up, no weapons."

"I'm in."

"Time for the unhappy couple to duke it out!" Cyborg announced.

Robin's face cringed. "I would never be in a relationship with **him**."

"I agree. But if we were, I would be the husband." Speedy said.

"You're to feminine to be a husband. Your more of a wife."

"No way! What do you guys think?" Speedy asked the others.

"I think: Why are you guys discussing this?" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Yeah man. Fight!" Herald called out.

* * *

"This isn't cool." Raven deadpanned as she waited for 4 minutes as the girls discussed something before Bee's lapdance started.

"There's a change of plans." Argent said.

Jinx snatched the camera from Raven and turned it off.

"What's going on?" Raven backed up as the other girls advanced towards her.

Starfire flew over to her and held her hands behind her back.

Raven knew she couldn't morph due to Star holding her. She tried sending mild physic attacks, but she just couldn't concentrate.

"Azarath Metrion-" Bee covered her mouth.

Starfire then proceeded to gently pull Raven to the floor. The she switched Raven's hands to the front, still holding them together, and sat on her. Bee was couching over Raven, still covering her mouth firmly. Raven kicked her feet, only to have them held down by Pantha.

"What do we do now?" Argent asked.

"We need something to tie her up, and cover her mouth." Bee answered.

Starfire lifted her head. "There is rope in the basement. Do you think you may be able to take my place Kole?"

Kole nodded slowly and switched places with Star. Starfire promptly sped out of the room.

"Why are we doing this to Raven?" Kole asked.

Bee spoke up."We don't want her missing out on anything. I assure you that Rae will have fun. So. Much. Fun." Raven bit her hand. "Ow! You know what? How about you do that again?" Bee smirked.

Raven knew by now that these girls are crazy and there is no use trying to stop them. She'll only lose control of her emotions.

"Here is the rope and a knife." Starfire threw the thick 4ft long rope on the floor.

Jinx put down the camera and picked the rope up.

"Okay. I need Star to tie up her legs and Jinx, you tie up her hands." Bee ordered.

Pantha moved out of the way so that Star can bound Raven's feet. Jinx quickly tied up Raven's hands.

Bee took her hand off of Raven's mouth.

"Let. Go. Of me." Raven began struggling.

"Pantha. Take Rae and drop her in Star's chair. Argent make sure to tie her to the chair." Bee directed.

"I should have gone away while I had the chance." Raven mumbled.

They all ran to Star's room. Pantha gently dropped Raven in the chair and Argent tied her up.

"What are you girls going to do? Rape me?" Raven asked.

"No. You're going to have fun." Jinx answered.

"I have fun in my own way. Whatever you girls have planned is going to be idiotic to me and I know it." Raven replied.

"Oh, zip it." Argent told her.

Raven growled.

"Star do you have any new socks?" Bee asked. Star nodded. "How about duck tape?" Star nodded again. "Well then put a sock in her mouth!" Bee said joyfully.

"You wouldn't dare." Raven sneered.

"I shall proceed to do so." Starfire grabbed a fresh pack of socks out of her drawer and ripped it open effortlessly.

"Make sure you get the duck tape before you put the sock in her mouth." Pantha advised.

Starfire ran to her bedside table and pulled out the duck tape. She flew over to Raven and tried to put the sock in her mouth. Raven started to move her head about. Jinx held her head in place.

"Open up your mouth Raven!" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven squeezed her mouth shut even tighter.

"Let me handle this." Argent crawled over to Raven and sat by her thigh. She pinched Raven's right thigh roughly.

"Ow.." Raven opened her mouth enough for Star to quickly pop the sock into her mouth and seal it with tape.

* * *

"What did Raven do to them?" Red Star asked over Robin's moaning.

"They don't like when people don't play with them, I guess." Beast Boy answered.

"They're horrible." Bushido said.

Robin's groaning became louder.

"Will you shut up Robin!" Cyborg yelled.

"I just got kneed in the crotch and all I get is a shut up? That was a foul Speedy!"

"We didn't set rules. You're just mad you didn't think of it."

"**Go put some ice on it."** Jericho signed. Robin wobbled to the fridge.

"Yeah. And go get some ice to stick in Hot Spot's mouth." Kid Flash chuckled, pointing to the pyro, who was sleeping with his mouth wide open.

"I'm surprised he slept throw the whole fight." Herald said.

"All 5 minutes of it." Speedy laughed.

"¿Qué tal si aparecerá un papel enrollado en la boca? Hace que parezca como si estuviera fumando." Mas and Menos said simultaneously.

"What did they just say?" Herald frowned.

"I have no idea." Speedy shrugged.

"They wanna stick a paper cigarette in his mouth." Aqualad translated.

"I'll go get paper from my bag!" Kid Flash sped over to his bag. He looked in his bag and frowned. "I think Jinx has my clothes in her box."

"What clothes?" Robin asked with an ice pack between his legs.

"My jeans and shirt that I was gonna wear tomorrow."

"Maybe he can get it." Beast Boy suggested.

"I'm on it." Kid said, readying himself for a run over to Jump City, California.

"Jackass. You have to call them first." Speedy rudely reminded him.

"Oh." Kid whipped out his communicator and called for Jinx.

On the screen Jinx can be seen running to her communicator.

"Hello?" She said, looking at Kid Flash.

"Hey babe. I left my clothes in your box. I'm coming to get it." He told her.

Jinx looked panicked for a second before going expressionless. "You dummy. Come and get it. Take your time." She hung up.

"Wow." Kid turned to look at the screen.

"_Oh Shit! Kid Flash is coming to get something!" Jinx shouted._

Kid Flash then ran out of the tower slightly slower than usual.

* * *

"Everyone into the main room!" Jinx shouted, grabbing Kid's clothes.

Pantha nodded her head in Raven's direction.

"I'll stay with her." Bee volunteered. "Someone won't give me back my bra." Bee growled in Argent's direction.

Argent winked as Jinx pulled them out of the room.

"Just you and me now." Bee said walking over to Raven. "Can I sit on your lap? Will you mind? Nah, you won't."

Raven rolled her eyes as Bee sat on her.

"Okay. Let me explain. I tied you up because you're... A nice way to put it is a prude. Let loose, girl. You can still have fun without losing control of your powers. Even if you don't have fun you'll experience a lot. I hope after we're done here we'll still be cool. You know what I'm gonna see if you have any feeling. Don't give me that look. I'm not talking about emotions. This is such a one sided conversation. If I take off your gag will you scream? I know you don't want the Kid walking in here with us like this."

Raven nodded. Bee took off the makeshift gag.

Raven coughed. "I do not appreciate this." She scowled.

"Of course you don't, but you will. We'll make you feel something."

"Feel what? Anger?" Raven snapped.

"Nope. You'll have fun."

"No. Are you girls trying to molest me?"

"I said no. Trust me. You'll have fun."

"Oh yeah. Being tied up is extra fun." Raven said sarcastically.

"Cool it with the sarcasm."

"And if I don't?"

"I'm not the one who's tied up."

"You aren't? I didn't realize." Raven was again sarcastic.

"That does it." Bee hopped off and walked over to Jinx's box of randomness. "Let's see what Jinx has in here. Woah. What she planning to do with this?"

Raven's eyes widened at the thought of what that object could possibly be.

* * *

"Thanks, Slow Poke." Kid Flash kissed Jinx on the forehead as he took his clothes.

"No prob. You better get back to your get together." Jinx began pushing Kid towards the door.

"I heard you scared a pizza girl." Kid Flash smirked.

"How?" Jinx asked, already knowing that the chick called Beast Boy up.

"She called Beast Boy and complained."

"Is that his girlfriend?" Kole asked.

"No. She likes him and a lot of others." Kid smirked.

Jinx gave him a questioning look before shaking it off. "You better get going back."

Kid Flash knew what happened, but likes to see them panic. He looked over the couch that the girls were sitting on. "Hey where's Rae and Bee?"

Starfire began chewing her nails, Pantha rubbed the back of her neck, Argent blinked and Kole started sweating.

Jinx shot them a look. "Raven's doing something in her room and Bee is... uh... getting ready for bed."

Kid Flash acted like he believed them. "Oh. What were you girls doing."

"Talking." Argent called out.

"What were you girls talking about? Kid Flash pressed.

"What's with all the questions _chico_?" Pantha asked nervously.

"I'm a man of question. By the way," He pointed to Argent's foot. "Why do you have a bra tied around your foot?"

Argent had an _Oh shit! _look on her face. "Uh. You have your habits, I have mine."

"We were playing something. Go." Jinx said, leading Kid to the door.

"Why is Star wearing Beast Boy's uniform which," He changed his tone from quizzical to sincere. "fits her very nicely"

Jinx narrowed her eyes at him.

"I did a dare Jinx gave me." Star answered.

"Go back to your friends, The Lingerer." Jinx pushed him lightly.

"Can I use the bathroom first?" Kid asked.

"You run fast. You'll be in Steel City in no time. You can even piss in the woods if it comes down to it." Jinx said.

"But there's a bathroom right there by Star's room." Kid Flash pointed to the main doors.

"Hold it. Don't be a wuss."

"But I have to-" Jinx shut him up with a sweet peck. He hugged her closely and started kissing her back. She pushed him away.

"Slow your roll. There's others here." Jinx gestured towards the other girls.

"Sorry Jinx. You know you enchant me with your oh-so-wonderful beauty." Kid apologized.

"Awww." Pantha and Argent teased, Kole and Starfire being sincere.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Bye, you dramatic dumb ass."

Kid Flash lowered his mouth to her ear. "Did you kiss anyone?" He whispered.

Jinx hit him. "No. Did you?" She whispered back.

Kid took on a repulsed look and backed into the door. "Love ya!" Kid Flash called.

"Right back at ya!" Jinx yelled before Kid sped off.

"You too are some couple." Pantha commented.

"He loves it when I call him names, and I love to call him names." Jinx shrugged.

They all walked back to Star's room.

As soon as they opened the door the saw Bee sitting on Raven with a bottle of whip cream in hand.

"Are you gonna be sarcastic again?" Bee asked Raven.

"I dare you to use that. You've been sitting like this for two minutes. You are not going to use that." Raven challenged.

Bee raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I won't?" She took the whip cream and put some on the tip of Raven's nose. Raven's mouth formed an O. Bee used that to her advantage and put whip cream in Raven's mouth. "Raven, I bet you can't lick the rest off your nose." Bee sprayed some whip cream in her mouth.

Kole walked over to Bee. "What happened when we left?"

"Rae and I talked, she sassed me, I went in Jinx's box, surprisingly found whip cream, and threatened her with it." Bee explained without taking a breath.

"Hand me the whip cream." Argent ordered. Bee threw it at her.

She caught the cream and took a taste.

"You girls are insane." Raven said with the whip cream on her nose still.

"And you look ridiculous." Jinx chuckled.

"I shall rid the whip cream." Starfire used her 2ft long purple tongue and licked the tip of Rae's nose.

"Should I be freaked out or turned on?" Jinx asked.

"I feel a little of both." Argent mumbled.

"I'm more surprised. Even though it was kind of expected that she has alien features." Pantha said.

"She's alien on the inside and human on the outside." Kole giggled.

* * *

"Her tongue is kinda creepy." Aqualad said.

"You get used to it." Cy responded.

"I bet Robin's used to it." Speedy winked.

"I'll stick a shoe up your butt if you continue. When Bumblebee kicks your ass tomorrow you'll need a world renown surgeon to remove it." Robin deadpanned.

"Heh heh. You don't have to be so... I'll just shut up."

* * *

"Arge! Throw the cream back at me!" Bee ordered. She caught it. "Keep your tongue out Star." She spread whip cream over a foot of Star's tongue. "Enjoy!"

Starfire nodded and swallowed.

"Wow." Argent said. She crawled closer to Bee. "Kid Flash saw your bra around my ankle."

Bee looked shocked. She looked Argent in the eye. "Did you tell him how you got it?"

"No. I was planning on showing them my trophy in the morn."

Bee hopped off of Raven and on to Argent. "Hell no! I'm getting that bra back. TONIGHT."

Bee and Argent started rolling around for a while.

"Get the hell off of me!" Argent yelled as Bee pinned her.

"Give me the bra."

"Never!" Argent used her powers to knock Bee off of her.

"You tiny bitch. That's not fair!" Bee yelled, grabbing her side.

"Ha Ha- OUCH!" Argent cried as Bee bit her arm. "Damn you!"

"Never take a break to laugh." Bee tackled her.

"There is no need to fight. Break it up." Jinx tried to separate them but got her hair pulled. "Who the hell grabbed my hair. I'm kicking both your asses!" Jinx started rolling with the two.

Kole was trying to back into the farthest corner of the room, but the girls were rolling everywhere. She ended up being pulled in by her foot.

"Ow. Star! Help me!" Kole screamed as she was inching into the spinning ball of cats.

Starfire tried to help but was pulled in with Kole.

Pantha walked over to Raven.

"Why aren't you helping? Raven asked her.

"I might be a pro wrestler, but I do not win catfights. They'll slaughter me." Pantha shook her head.

"How long do you think it will last?"

"It should be over any minute now."

* * *

"Girls are crazy." Beast Boy said.

"Yup." Cyborg agreed.

"I kinda enjoy this." Kid Flash said.

The other boys nodded, except the one that was sleeping.

* * *

Kole and Starfire were thrown out of the match.

Kole crawled over to Pantha. "It was horrible." She shivered.

Starfire was holding a small lump of hair in her hand. "Do you think my hair will grow back?"

"Let me check." Pantha said. She saw the small bald patch in the middle of Star's scalp. "You're lucky you got all this hair, or that would be noticeable.

Argent, Jinx, and Bee stopped in a tired heap.

Jinx stood up. "My hair has been avenged! Now, I shall go rest." she walked over to an open spot on the floor in the crowd.

Bee grabbed Argent's foot. Argent violently kicked her foot free.

"This will be over when you give me the damn bra." Bee stood up.

"I said I won't give it to you." Argent stood and tackled Bee.

"Oof!" Bee uttered, with the petite Argent sitting on her.

"Maybe I'll get your shirt too." Argent started tugging at Bee's shirt.

Before the shirt passed her bellybutton, Bee flipped her over. "I like it reversed." With one movement, Bee had Argent's tank top off, revealing a red bra.

"So that's what how we're playing now?" Argent ripped Bee's shirt from around her stomach. " Bare your midriff."

Bee growled and pushed herself down on Arge. "Your sweats are too damn long. You should really let me help you with that." Bee said in a sweet laced voice. She grabbed Argent's left leg and ripped the sweats up to her mid-thigh.

* * *

Hot Spot felt something rapidly grow against his foot, and woke with a start. He looked down.

"Oh Shit!" He rolled off the couch and onto Beast Boy, and felt another hardness pressed against his back. "Ahhh!" He jumped up and pressed himself against the nearest wall.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

Hot Spot pointed to Kid and Beast Boy. "Pressing. On. Me." He shivered.

"Man, I tried to move your foot." Kid defended himself.

"I'm not responsible for you falling on my dick." Beast Boy said seriously. Before he started giggling.

"Just look at the screen bro." Speedy said.

"Catfiiiight!" Hot Spot hollered, sitting right back down next to Kid Flash.

"Woah! Star, get Argent. I have Bee." Pantha ordered.

Pantha grabbed Bee by her waist, and Star threw Argent over her shoulder. They put them down.

"Bee. Forget about the bra, you could have ended sleeping naked!" Jinx said to Bee.

"That might have been nice." Argent snickered, sticking her tongue out at Bee.

"I'll get you, midget." Bee threatened.

"You two. Make up! We don't need tension among us." Jinx said.

"I don't want to make up with her until I get my bra." Bee pouted.

"Why are you being such an infant?" Argent complained.

"You did say that you would present her bra to the male titans." Starfire pointed out.

Bee put her hands on her hips and gave Argent a know-it- all look.

Argent bent down and untied the bra from her foot. "I guess the scars are proof enough." She mumbled.

She handed the bra to Bee.

"I said make up. Hug." Jinx pressed.

The two hugged.

"Ugh." Raven uttered.

Bee sat back down on Raven's lap. "I forgot about you. Where is that whip cream?"

Why did she open her mouth? "You're heavy. Get off." The empath said flatly.

"Now how are you gonna stop me?" Bee asked as she expertly slipped on her bra without removing her shirt.

Raven growled.

"You know, your thigh is pretty thick. But don't worry. It's really toned." Bee complimented, removing her shirt.

"Why thank you, my magnificent molester." Raven said sarcastically.

"Someone's chatty. Maybe that's what led to your break up." Bee put the gag back in Raven's mouth, knowing she was going to say something.

Raven tried to squirm.

"No. Maybe she refused to talk about how much they hate the world on every date." Pantha snickered.

"No. It was because he wanted sex and she was too shy." Jinx corrected.

"You both are on to something, but I think it's reversed. Raven keep bothering the poor boy for a bang and he said all he wanted was a partner to talk about darkness." Argent laughed.

"Maybe she is one of the dickgirls." Starfire suggested.

Raven's eyes widened. The girls were befuddled.

"Where did you hear that Star?" Kole asked, giving Star a strange look.

"Superherorumors dot com. It said that she may have the penis." Starfire shrugged. (Fanfiction keeps on cutting this fake site out.)

"Raven? Do you?..." Jinx questioned.

Raven shook her head.

"How can we be sure?" Argent wondered, looking slyly at Raven.

Raven knew exactly what would happen. She shook her head feverishly.

"You aren't so sarcastic now, are ya? This is a girls only slumber party." Bee winked.

"Hold on. Superherorumors dot com ?" Kole asked.

"You don't use internet much." Pantha shrugged.

"They have a whole teen titans section." Jinx informed.

"What does it say about me?" Kole asked.

"It say that you and G'narkk might have a thing." Jinx dished.

Kole gasped. "I would never."

"It also said that you live in the down there with Jericho's love child." Pantha added.

"I'm only 16! I think I'm gonna faint." Kole said, turning pale.

"You look more like you're gonna vomit." Jinx mentioned.

* * *

Jericho's face paled.

"That site said that Raven and I are secretly dating." Robin said. "She's like a sister to me!"

"Eww. You guys are too much alike to date. Starfire completes you." Beast Boy commented.

"Yeah. You're paranoid, obsessed, grumpy, hot headed, short, etc. Star is tall, beautiful, joyful, mostly calm, and other nice things. See? Balance." Cy joked.

Robin frowned. "Is that right? Well, Beast Boy balances Raven out."

"On a friendship level. Star and I balance her, you, and Cy out." Beast Boy responded.

"I'm not an angry person." Cyborg disagreed.

"You're as paranoid, obsessed, and hot headed as Robin."

"That rumor site started this. It said that I have venereal disease, general warts, and a.. flat iron." Speedy said randomly.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? It's what they had on that stupid site."

Aqualad rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to get these guys in bed." He picked up the sleeping twins. "They wore themselves out today."

"When **don't** they wear themselves out?" Speedy asked.

"Am I the only one who's looking at the screen? Argent has cavity search gloves!" Red Star pointed to the television.

* * *

Raven shook her head profusely. "Mnmmm mmmm!"

"Relax Argent. I know your tipsy and all horny and stuff, but don't go crazy." Bee looked back at Raven. "You're really comfy."

Raven rolled her eyes.

* * *

"_Your really- frfrrrrffrrf."_

"What the hell happened Cy?" Speedy panicked.

Cyborg was typing things into the TV's system. "This can't be." Cyborg said more to himself, his human side expressing shock.

"What Cy?" Robin asked.

"A Cyborg made electrical unit... fried."

"So there's no way to get it back on?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. The camera itself had a short." Cyborg looked like he was about to cry. Then he perked up. "I needed to go charge anyway. Did you Easters leave my charging station intact?"

"Yup." Speedy depressingly told Cyborg, who was walking out of the room. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"**It's a good thing it fried. I feel perverted."** Jericho signed, adding a shiver at the end.

"Let's all take a swim?" Aqualad suggested, walking back into the room.

"There is no way that I'm going in that pool." Hot Spot told them.

"Why? Mr. Flame's afraid of water?" Kid Flash asked.

"No. Large amounts of water just makes me nervous." He shivered. "I think I'll just sleep."

"Fine. Who's up for it?" Aqualad asked.

"Oh oh oh! Me!" the immature changeling stripped off his shirt, shoes and gloves and ran to the pool.

"I'm digging it. It'll keep me from snoozing." Herald took his shoes and shirt off and rolled up his pants.

Kid Flash ended up in the pool with nothing but swimming trunks on in a split second.

Robin looked over at him. "How come you have swim shorts?"

"I was prepared for this. I just changed into them."

Robin shook his head, still amazed by the whole speed thing.

"Aren't you coming, Robin?" Bushido asked, getting ready to dip his feet in the pool.

"I will. Eventually." Robin chilled back on the couch.

"Don't mind him Bushido. He needs no fun." Speedy teased as he was putting music on. Robin rolled his eyes.

'Somebody That I used To Know' started playing.

"Speedy! Please do not put that song on! We need something fun." Aqualad called.

"No one complains when you put that ocean crap on!" Speedy snapped.

"You personally bought me an Mp3 player and told me that if I played it out loud you were gonna chain me down in the pool and throw 10 freeze arrows at the water." Aqualad calmly objected.

"But I didn't complain before that." Speedy stretched out.

"You did it the day after I started playing it!"

"Whatever!" Speedy pressed a button and 'Tongue Tied' started blaring.

"Do you guys have any Rolling Stones?" Herald asked, earning a high five from Jericho.

"Who?" Kid Flash asked.

"How old are you dudes?" Beast Boy asked as he changed back to a human from a squid.

"I don't have any songs from before 1995." Speedy shrugged, walking back to the pool.

* * *

The girls were doing random thing for a while now. Starfire and Bee were braiding Raven's (Still tied up) hair; Jinx and Pantha were chatting and watching Kole do some cartwheels; and Argent- Argent was sitting in a corner with her bag, downing some whiskey she brought in a metal container.

"Warm. So warm." She shivered, taking another sip.

Star's hair accidentally knocked over the empty whip cream bottle. It began rolling.

"So you see I didn't mean it like that Pantha. I was ju-" Jinx was telling Pantha before noticing Kole flying out of control after tripping over the whip cream bottle.

"Ahhh!" She fell on top of Argent. She was an inch away from knocking her head on the wall. Jinx and Pantha ran to help them.

The metal container flew out of Argent's hand and landed in Raven's lap, where it started leaking out it's contents.

"Mmmm!" Raven started shaking her legs to get the liquid to pour elsewhere.

Starfire picked up the booze bottle and sniffed it. "Ugh. It is an alcoholic beverage."

Bee grabbed it an sniffed it also. "Damn! This is some hard liquor!"

Argent was standing near them and blushing.

"Why are you drinking this?" Jinx asked after smelling it.

"Uhh. It's relaxing." Argent answered. Pantha walked over to her bag. "Hey!"

Pantha searched throw the bag and removed two large empty cans of beer. "I thought you only had one!"

"And a smaller one!" Kole added.

"That is **one**! I take larger cans." Argent said.

"I give her this: For a sixteen year old she can really hold liquor. She's barely even swaying!" Jinx complimented. "But, underage drinking is still bad. Especially if you drink this much."

"Why are you drinking so much?" Bee asked.

"Party? You can't have a good party without having one drunk person." She smiled.

Jinx looked her over. "I don't believe you, but I'll take it."

"Shouldn't we tie her up?" Pantha said as she pulled the others away from Argent.

They looked over at Argent.

"I feel nice." Argent whispered.

"Uhhh?"

"She holds alcohol pretty well." Starfire commented.

"She doesn't have human side effects." Pantha warned.

"Lets just watch and see. I'll put on some music." Bee walked over to her player.

"Let Me!" Argent ran to the player and started typing something.

"'Blame It'? Jinx asked as the music started.

"Yup. Blame what I'm about to do on the alcohol." Argent got a few looks. She sighed. "Wanna dance Kole?" Argent targeted the weakest.

"I guess." Kole shrugged, looking at the others.

Argent grabbed her as soon as she came close, and started dancing on her.

"Woah! Can someone help?" Kole cried.

"It helps if you start dancing!" Jinx directed jokingly.

"Oh! That is like a game I played in my youth!" Star exclaimed. She ran over bent Argent over slightly and began dancing on her.

"That's exactly what Argent wants." Pantha said.

"Well I am so joining that." Jinx ran over and slid between Star and Argent.

"Aren't you joining Bee?" Pantha asked.

"Nope. This song is about taking advantage of a drunk girl. You?"

"I don't feel comfortable partying like that." Pantha shrugged.

"You're not the only one."

"Whatever."

Bee put her hands on her hips. "You don't believe me?"

"No."

"Why?" Foot tapping began.

"All night you've been an innocent amount of horny and danced around to that lil Wayne song."

Bee frowned, obviously disappointed that she lost an argument. "Whatever! I just didn't feel like dancing."

Pantha smirked. Her attention drifted towards Raven. "You gonna leave her like that all night?"

"Nah. Eventually I'll let her go." Bee walked over to Raven, followed by Pantha. "I think I need to fix her hair. Starfire really tangled it!"

"Mmm Mmm." Raven shook her head.

"Why?" Bee asked.

Raven tried to glance at her mouth and craned her neck.

"I got you." Bee took the tape off gently. "You are lucky you don't have a mustache."

"Do not touch my hair. I'll take care of it later."

"She's been sitting like that for a while. Shouldn't you ask her if she wants to piss?" Pantha questioned.

"I do." Raven answered.

"Sure, but I need your clothes." Bee said.

"Why?" Raven said through gritted teeth.

"Will you leave the tower half naked? No. Also, If you go to your room we will get you."

"How would you do that?" Raven just wanted to hear what she already knew.

"We could use Kole to slice your door open; have Pantha or Star rip your door off; Argent could punch a hole through it; Jinx could snap her fingers and your door will fall off; or I could use my stingers to rid the hinges."

"Starfire can also rip her wall off altogether."

"Fine. Just let me use the bathroom."

Raven removed her shirt to reveal a dark blue camisole.

"I want the camisole too." Bee said.

Raven frowned and took off her camisole. She raised her hands to cover her dark blue bra.

Bee sucked her teeth. "You can keep your shorts on."

Raven stomped away to the bathroom.

"You know she won't wanna be tied up again." Pantha said.

"I know." She started nodding her head and sang, "Girl I know you feel good, just like you look."

"I thought you didn't like this song." Pantha raised an eyebrow.

"I don't. Doesn't mean I don't know it."

"That made no sense."

"Shut up."

Pantha laughed.

"You know what I mean. Shawty got drunk thought it all was a dream." Pantha sang.

"So I made her say ah. Ah ah." Bee couldn't help but sing.

Kole finally got away from the dance train, her dress over her head. She ran into Raven who just came out of the bathroom.

"Crap!" Raven yelled, falling over.

Kole stood up and adjusted her dress. "So sorry." She apologized, helping Raven up.

Raven waved her hand and walked over to Pantha and Bee and grabbed her clothes.

"Is 'ragdoll' written all over me?" Kole asked them.

"You're way to innocent." Pantha told her.

"So they're trying to corrupt me?"

"I guess." Bee shrugged.

"That's not very promising."

"Maybe you'll have the guts to tell Jericho you like him." Pantha said.

Kole blushed.

Raven sat back in the chair. "Do not tie me back up."

"We won't" Bee said.

Raven raised her eyebrows. "You won't?"

"Nope. Unless," Bee looked at her. "You're into that." Bee joked.

"I'll pass."

"I wonder what's playing next." Pantha said.

"It must be Argent's party mix on Pandora." Raven said.

"Yay! You said a complete sentence!" Bee cheered.

"So?" Raven questioned.

"That means progress."

"Wait. Pandora?" Kole asked.  
"Get out more!" Pantha yelled in a friendly manner.

"Finally! This song is OVER!" Kole cheered, knowing this song will always have bad memories.

"I like this song!" Bee squealed as the next song played. She stood back, ready to dance.

Starfire was partying alone on the floor as Jinx and Argent sat. Bee walked over to the Tamaranean princess and started dancing with her.

"Lost without you! Can't help myself." Bee sang, twirling Star.

"This is one of Robin's favorite songs."

Bee started laughing. "Seriously? I thought was more of a Techno guy."

"Yes. He even danced to it."

"Robin likes Robin Thicke? Heh hee."

They started doing salsa movements, Bee the masculine role and Star the feminine.

"I pick the next song." Raven said to the girls who were standing around her.

"And what would that be?" Argent asked.

"Piss by Pantera."

"Awesome! Head banging. I'll pick L'Enfant Sausage by Gojira " Jinx said.

"I pick after all the damn metal." Pantha said.

"What would you pick?" Kole asked.

"I'll surprise you all. What about you?"

"I'm picking 'Call Me Maybe'."

"I hate that song." Argent said.

"I'm not fond of Metal but I'm not complaining."

"I wonder what Star's gonna pick." Argent said.

"Probably something along the lines of Katy Perry." Jinx snickered.

"She actually likes Metal." Raven said.

Pantha and Kole weren't surprised, thinking back to the earlier conversation with Star.

"She does?" Argent gasped.

"Yes. But she is most likely gonna pick pop." Raven answered.

"That will be good. I think my head might fall off from too much Metal." Pantha complained.

"What about Hardcore Rap? I can't understand it as much as I don't understand Metal." Kole said.

"I hate that too." Pantha responded.

"It isn't all that bad. You just need to know certain songs." Jinx said.

"I like keeping my music a little softer. Especially my party mixes." Argent said.

"Are you a party animal?" Raven asked her.

"I used to be." Argent sighed.

No one wanted to ponder any farther.

* * *

"You know what I don't get? When I was 16, Aqualad scolded me for flirting with a 14 yrs old!" Speedy complained over the sound of 'When It All Goes Wrong Again' by Everclear.

"It just seemed wrong." Aqualad shrugged. "Oh, and you were sixteen last month."

"And this month I'm seventeen. This was last year that I flirted with her." He told them calmly before shouting, "I am two freaking years older than her! It's okay for an 20yr old to date a 18yr old, but I can't flirt with a 14yr old!"

"I don't see what's wrong. I was a year older than Terra." Beast Boy said without feeling sadness over lost love.

They were slightly surprised. They all knew that that Terra was Beast Boy's first love.

Speedy shook it off. "See?" He purposely kicked water at Aqualad.

"Her age didn't matter. It was the fact that you followed her into girl scouts meeting." Aqualad said. "And had to be dragged out."

"She was volunteering there!"

"You followed her?" Kid asked.

"She winked at me! And she was hot."

Herald rolled his eyes. "Of course she was."

"That's only ever his reason." Aqualad said.

"You have hot girl's thrown at you from all corners yet you ignore them!"

"Some people have morals Speedy. You better stop before you get someone pregnant."

"I'M NO-"

"Shut up please! I'm trying to sleep!" Hot Spot yelled from the couch where he and Robin had been occupying. "And lower the volume on the FREAKING music!"

"Stop being a prick. If you want quiet go sleep in the tub!" Kid Flash said.

"I said please you asshole!" Hot Spot said crankily.

"I'm the asshole?"

"What's with all the yelling?" Robin asked sleepily.

Hot Spot spoke up. "They're disturbing my rest. If they don't stop, I'm going to-"

"Be even more bitchy then you usually are from lack of sleep?" Kid Flash teased.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Hot Spot ran into the water as Kid Flash sped away.

Kid Flash was standing by the couch. "Ha ha!"

"Damn your speed." He grumbled.

Kid Flash ran back into the water. "Your in the water now."

Hot Spot frowned. "I. Guess. I. Am." He tried to get out but slipped back in on the ledge.

"Are you okay? That could have been bad if bad if you fell forward."

"It's all you assholes faults for not letting me sleep." Hot Spot said quietly as swam to the shallow area of the pool.

"You are type deadly cranky, dude." Beast Boy determined.

"There is a 5hr difference between New York and Morroco. Right Now it's 1:40. I should have been waking up by now." He explained. "I hope the crime is low tomorrow, because I'm sleeping in."

"It's bad for heroes to take a break when crime is high." Robin piped up.

The pyro rolled his eyes. "They're only petty crimes. Stealing vases is something that the police can handle, but are too lazy to."

"Whatever, but still keep alert."

"When are you gonna chill out and get your high strung butt in the pool?" Speedy called.

"I prefer to stay dry."

Speedy looked at Kid Flash and nodded towards Robin.

Kid Flash nodded back once and sped out of the pool. In a flash Robin was sitting in the pool with them with nothing but his mask and tights on.

"What the fuck?" Robin shouted at Kid, who just shrugged.

"Lay back and chiiill." Herald said like a Stoner, putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm gonna change the music." Speedy said, grabbing a towel.

"Hey Speedy? Remember when Bee slapped you that one time for a song you were dancing too." Aqualad said.

Speedy frowned.

"You shall tell us, yes?" Red Star insisted.

"Okay, here's what happened. Speedy was showing the twins and I this dance to a song that was focusing on something provocative. As was thrusting his hips in the middle of the song, Bee walks in and asks him what song he's listening to. He couldn't hear her over the noise and-"

"They don't need hear the rest." Speedy grumbled.

They guys started uttering sounds of disappointment.

"**Come on. We will try not to laugh." **Jericho signed.

"Fine. I'll tell ya. Okay so I was showing them my cool moves and then Bee sneaked up behind me to feel up all this goodness. She turned off the music and tapped my shoulder. She was all, 'Don't you be listening to this music without me here dancing with you!' slapped my ass really hard."

"You know that's not what happened." Aqualad said simply.

"I know but that sounds less embarrassing."

"I'm telling them. Okay so Bee walked in and stood behind Speedy, glaring at his head. She punched the stereo to a stop and was all 'What in the world do you think your listening to? This crap is disrespectful to women. I know you won't want to be judged on how big your ass is!'. Then Speedy and his stupid self said, 'You're just saying that because your ass isn't all that big. Even though you do have something in the back of that trunk.' Bee raise her hand and- haha- s-she slapped him so hard that his cheek was swollen for a week. He talked like a crackhead with no teeth!"

All the guys bursted out laughing.

Speedy, blushing a bright red, raised his hand to object. "But I was a very sexy crackhead."

The guys just laughed harder.

"Damn. Why are you so disrespectful?" Robin asked Speedy after wiping his eyes.

"I'm not in the wrong. She's bitchy, so of course I have to be a jerk. That's just the cycle of things."

"That... Made no sense whatsoever." Bushido pointed out.

"Did it have to?"

"Wanna show us the dance?" Kid Flash asked.

"No."

"I'll give you 20 bucks." Herald offered.

"20 bucks, huh?" Speedy popped in a CD. "You will pay me?"

"Is it 11:56 in California?"

"Yeah, I still don't wanna do the dance." He pressed play and went back in the pool.

"Boo!" The boys yelled over the sound of 'Burn it Down' by Lincoln Park.

"Hey! Dancing might be my charm but that dance is traumatizing. I wasn't able to do the 'Spliss'." Speedy said.

"Not this again." Aqualad muttered.

"The 'Spliss'?" Robin asked.

"Speedy's Bliss Kiss. I can melt **anyone** with that kiss."

Herald shook his head."I don't believe you."

"Why did you say that?" Aqualad asked him quietly.

"I'll prove it." Speedy looked over at Beast Boy paddling around as a turtle. "Hey Beast Boy! Come here."

"Is he going to do what I think he will?" Red Star asked.  
"He definitely will." Aqualad said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked as he was close to Speedy in human form.

Speedy grabbed him and smooched him.

"What the fuck?" Hot Spot asked from the corner he was in.

Aqualad facepalmed himself.

"Shit!" Kid Flash laughed/screamed.

"Boy is that crazy." Robin said.

Speedy pushed Beast Boy away. "I'm not gay just to let you guys know."

Beast Boy's eyes were wide. "Gahh?"

"See? And that was without tongue." Speedy pointed.

"But that's Beast Boy." Herald said.

Beast Boy finally regained the ability to speak. "Why did. He. Kiss me?"

"That was a 'Spliss'" Aqualad mumbled.

"Did you dig it?" Herald asked.

"I need a hug." Beast Boy shivered. "From a girl."

Jericho patted him on the head, before turning to the other guys. **"He didn't answer the question."**

"That was **funny**!" Kid Flash laughed.

"Guh gah. Eep!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Is he okay?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy's eyes were wide open and drool was spilling out the side of his mouth.

"That's a side affect of the 'Spliss'" Speedy explained, before slapping Beast Boy.

"Why did you kiss me?" Beast Boy asked calmly.

"I needed to demonstrate my special kiss. Honestly, did you like it?"

"I kissed a dude and I liked it. Does this mean I'm bisexual, 'cause I'm not ready to have my ass rammed?" Beast Boy asked himself.

"Nope. You probably just liked the kiss." Kid Flash said.

Hot Spot carefully swam behind Kid Flash.

"Oh Okay."

"You believe me now?" Speedy asked Herald.

"But that's Beast Boy."

"Whatever Trumpet Boy. The others believe me."

"Yeah. Please don't kiss anyone else." Robin said.

"What? Are you- AHH!" Kid Flash yelled as his head was getting pushed underwater by Hot Spot.

"You can't run now!" Hot Spot yelled.

The boys were trying to pull them apart.

"He's one cranky dude." Beast Boy said.

"Do you need **another** 3 months of therapy?" Robin asked.

Hot Spot let go and went over to the side of the pool. "Fuck the therapist!" He shouted with his arms crossed.

"Fuck you!" Kid Flash yelled, trying not to attack him.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have gotten on my nerves, bastard!"

Robin gave Beast Boy a look. "Beast Boy?"

"Ugh. You owe me dude." Beast Boy turned into a baby dolphin and swam over to Hot Spot.

Hot Spot started petting Beast Boy. "I think I like Beast Boy better as a cute animal."

If Beast Boy was a human, he probably would have said 'Hey!'.

"Hey Kid. You should call Jinx and see what they're doing." Robin suggested.

Kid Flash instantly calmed down and smiled. "Yeah I should." He ran over to his bag.

Aqualad looked at Robin. "You calmed them down better than I would have." His expression darkened jokingly. "Don't steal my thing."

Robin smirked.

* * *

They girls were in the middle of listening to the Jinx's song pick. Pantha was trying to talk over the sound of screaming voices and loud instruments.

"Do they have to yell?"

"That's expressing how they feel inside!" Jinx yelled back to her.

"Raven's song was a little better!" Kole yelled.

"I can't understand shit!" Bee shouted.

"Just listen!" Jinx responded.

The song started to slowly fade, meaning it's over.

"Is it over?" Pantha asked.

"I enjoyed that song." Starfire said.

"So did I." Raven agreed.

"It was fucking with my hearing." Pantha complained.

Argent giggled.

Argent giggled? That caught the girls attention.

"She said 'fuck'. Heh heh." Argent giggled again. Then with a sexy growl she said, "I like the word 'fuck'."

"Uhh?"

"I'm gonna go search for my song. It's been popping up in my head." Pantha said, hurrying to the player.

A buzzing went off.

"Oh no. Every time that a communicator goes off something happens." Kole groaned.

"I'm not even going to see if that's mine." Bee said.

Jinx ran to hers as 'Trading Places' by Usher started playing. "It's mine. I hope Kid didn't leave any more stuff." she said before she answered.

"Hii Sweetie!" Kid yelled enthusiastically.

"What now?" She asked before looking at him. "Why are you wet and shirtless?"

"Just came from the pool. What other reason did you think I would be wet?" He winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Why did you call?"

"You just told me to shut up." He pointed out.

"Okay. Open it back up."

He took a deep breath. "I teased a very cranky Hot Spot; he got mad and chased me into the pool; we all started talking; Speedy mentioned his special kiss; Herald didn't believe him, so Speedy kissed Beast Boy; I let my guard down to laugh; Hot Spot attacked me, Which led to Robin playing peacemaker and suggesting I call you. So, here I am." He breathed out.

"Hold on. I think I caught everything, but I not sure I heard correctly. Speedy kissed Beast Boy?"

"Yep. It was hilarious! BB went into shock mode and Speedy slapped him. We asked him if he liked it and he did! He wasn't sure if he was bi or something."

"Wow. All we're doing right now is playing music."

"That is a nice song." Kid commented. "You gonna act on it?"

"Huh?" Jinx listened to the song. "Whatchu getting at?"

"Trading Places. 'I'm always on the top, tonight I'm the bottom.'" He sang flatly.

"So you want me to do you that favor?" Jinx cocked her head.

"Uhh? Yep."

"No." She said coldly.

"Why? You don't want this?" Kid laid his hand on his toned shoulder.

"You can't get enough of this." She replied. "I can wait for that."

"You barely touch me." He complained.

"And you're all over me. Sucking, licking, and fingering."

He groaned. "Don't get me started."

"You give in too easily." She simpered.

"Don't you enjoy seeing me wet?" He pointed to himself.

She put a finger on her chin."Looks familiar."

"Maybe like what I did to you on Tuesday."

"Please. You'll never please me like that."

He lowered his voice. "I can't? I'll show you."

"I can borrow your mask?" Jinx winked.

"Yeah. If you want to trade like that."

"Yup. I'll be Kid for once." She whispered.

"So that means-"  
"No. I'm still not gonna suck it."

"You've never even seen it."

She chuckled. "I bet it's not impressive."

"It will be to you 'cause I bet you've never seen anything like it."

Pantha walked up behind Jinx. "You two having phone sex?" She laughed.

Jinx jumped. "We're kind of arguing. This song started it."  
"That must be some argument. I'll leave you two to it." With that she walked away.

Jinx looked back at him. "I wonder if you think it's impressive. If you do, I don't score it too good."

"I'll have you cumming after first glance." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "If you say so." She said sarcastically.

"You're never gonna please your man? Are gonna be my dominatrix?"

"Do I get the uniform and whip?"

"Your small tits and tiny figure in a corset?" He joked.

Jinx laughed. "You didn't call my tits small when you were sucking on them."

"Refrain from the use of the word 'suck'"

"Why? Cause you're desperate for someone to suck your cock?"

"Not someone. My one and only."

"Cute. Want me to scratch that onto your back?"

Kid realized something. "I've seen you in the nude and my clothes never came off."

"But you were on your knees, so you're my bitch."

"I'm your bitch? You gonna handcuff me to the bed?"

"I'll think about it. Goodnight."

"Love you mistress."

"You're a good bitch, so I love you too." She hung up.  
She turned around to see The girls looking at her. "What?"

They all started laughing.

Kole got on her knees in front of Jinx. "Love you mistress." She said lovingly, before rolling over laughing.

"Shut up." Jinx said.

"That's how you guys argue?" Raven chuckled.

"Yeah. It's just that are arguments aren't serious."

Kole ran to type in her song because the song ended.

"Do not pick 'Call Me Maybe'!" Argent yelled.

"Let her. It's a breath of fresh air." Bee said.

"I wasn't going to." Kole said before pressing play. "This song is stuck in my head."

"I like this song. Sing along!" Bee yelled, when she heard the beginning of Want U Back by Cher Lloyd.

"Hey, boy you never had much game," Kole sang.  
"So I needed to upgrade." Argent chimed in.  
So I went and walked away-way-way. Now I seen you been hanging out, with that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns." They all sang. (When I say all, forget about Raven)  
"Remember all the things that you and I did first" Kole sang.  
"And now you're doing them with her."Bee went.  
"Remember all the things that you and I did first. You got me got me like this. And now you're taking her to every restaurant. And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant. You got me got me like this" They all piped.

They were to lazy to sing the rest, but Star and Kole kept going.

"Does this night ever stop?" Raven asked herself.

"Would you rather paint your nails than experiment?" Jinx questioned.

"I hate both. I'd rather read a book."

"You are seriously boring, chica." Pantha said.

"What do you all want? For me to strip down to my underwear and prance around? Not gonna happen."

"And this is why they pop a sock in your mouth." Jinx smirked.

"That's so funny, Dominatrix." It was Raven's turn to smirk.

They were doing their own thing until the song was done.

"My turn to choose the song!" Starfire flew over to the sound system.

"Please don't give me a headache." Raven thought a loud.

Starfire pressed play. 'Me and My Gang' by Rascal Flats started playing.

Everyone paused.

"What the fuck?" Kole said before shooting a hand over her mouth.

"That was enough to make Kole cuss." Pantha pointed out.

"I'm not gonna sit here and listen to Rascal Flats." Bee said.

"I hope my emotions don't takeover and try to kill me, just to not suffer with this music in my head." Raven said.

"There must have been an error. That is not the song I wished to play." Starfire rushed over and started typing again.

"This better be good." Jinx said.

"Done!" Starfire said as 'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry began playing.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Expected."

"Argent?" Bee nudged Argent.

"Heh heh. Guess what." She said loudly.

"What?" Everyone replied.

"I'm getting a kiss out of all of you. Who wants to save me the trouble of pouncing them?"

They all looked her in a way to say 'This girl is nuts!'

"I've already been kissed." Kole reminded them.

"I know that. You are pardoned." Argent looked at the others. "Who wants to save me the trouble?" She asked again.

Jinx remembered something. "Oh yeah! Speaking of kissing, Kid told me that Speedy kissed Beast Boy." She told them before laughing.

There was a long pause.

"Does this mean they're dating now?" Kole asked.

"Argent tongue kissed you and I don't see you sending her flowers. No they aren't dating. Speedy mentioned a 'Spliss' and Herald didn't believe him, so he proved it. Now Beast Boy is unsure of his sexuality!" Jinx laughed.

"Not the 'Spliss' again." Bee groaned.

"Is Speedy bisexual?" Argent asked.

"No. He just loves proving his point" Bee explained. "His stupid special kiss has done it again." She whispered to herself.

"Wow. The boy's are experimenting too." Raven said.

"What if the guys are making out at this very second?" Argent said.

There was a pause before they all started laughing.

"Robin would have stopped them from having their fun!" Bee laughed.

"He is very strict indeed!" Star agreed.

Jinx calmed them down. "They're in the pool." She said simply.

They paused again.

"Aqua Erotica!" Pantha laughed.

They all laughed.

"And they're shirtless." Jinx added.

They all went silent.

"Now that's a pretty picture." Raven said to their astonishment.

"I wanna see that." Argent said.

"I'm... gonna go, uh, call someone." Star walked to her vanity and took up her communicator.

"Come over here and call. We want a glimpse." Bee urged, throwing on her shirt.

"I need a shirt!" Argent shouted, seeing as Bee ripped her's.

"Put on your robe." Jinx directed.

Argent ran to get her robe and threw it on. "Are you sure you should be wearing that Bee?" Argent asked, pointing to the shirt that was ripped from around her stomach.

"They see my stomach everyday. If they ask we had an argument. It's no big deal." Bee shrugged.

The girls all sat behind Star.

"You're calling Robin, aren't you." Raven more said than asked.

"Yes." Star confirmed.

"I wanna screw with all their heads." Pantha said. "Especially Beast Boy."

"I second that!" Jinx agreed.

"I'm always game for taunting someone." Raven deadpanned.

Kole raised her hand. "Count me in" "We should probably use the main computers to contact them." Starfire suggested. They all agreed and walked into the main room.

* * *

I told you I'm off. So I

The guys were sitting around the main room floor talking, still shirtless. They had decided that they did

not wish to prune up and just started watching television.

"I don't get this 'Clash of the Planets' stuff." Speedy said.

"It's like the most awesomeness show ever!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It just is not understandable." Red Star said.

"So do guys wanna watch 'Creature from Jones Lake'?" Robin asked.

"I've seen that hundreds of times." Hot Spot complained.

"One more time won't hurt then."

"You should let me pick a show. It is my tower!" Speedy exaggerated.

"It's not your tower, first of all." Robin pointed out. "And, if we let you pick we're gonna end up watching 'Dissed'" (Not a real show. Or is it?)

"But it's funny! Watching girls cuss each other out over who stole who's boyfriend."

"Well, this is all knew to me. I don't watch T.V much." Herald said.

"Neither do I." Bushido agreed.

They were expecting Jericho to sign an agreement, but when they looked back he was passed out.

"I'm surprised I'm still awake." Robin said.

"I can't go no longer." Aqualad said. "I'm turning in. Goodnight." Aqualad said before dragging himself over to the pool and throwing himself in.

"What's the point of getting out only to get back in?" Speedy whispered.

They shrugged.

"Do you people go grocery shopping? Now I'm eating my sandwich with no lettuce!" Kid complained, standing in front of the TV with a sandwich in hand.

"There was a whole head in there!" Speedy exclaimed.

"I ate it." Kid said, accompanied with a loud belch. "Excuse me."

"You wiped us clean, didn't you?" Speedy got up and rushed to the fridge.

"I can't help being a heavy eater." Kid Flash turned his head and hugged the sandwich to his chest.

"Dammit! Now we have to get more food."

"Would you mind moving? This is a good part." Beast Boy said.

Kid sat down and swallowed his sandwich whole.

The large computer started beeping.

"What the hell do the girls want?" Speedy grumbled, going to the computer from the fridge.

The other guys turned their heads to see.

"Hello?" Speedy said as he answered.

The girls popped up on the screen all bunched up together. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Heeey Speeedy!" They stretched out.

"Hi. What do you guys want?" Speedy asked, eying them carefully.

"You guys went for a swim?" Raven asked in a manner that could only be classified as suspicious.

"Yeah."

"That's nice. All we wanted to do was talk." Argent said.

"His abs are coming in nicely." Jinx pointed out.

"I know right!" Speedy agreed.

Bee smiled at him. "He's been training really hard lately."

"Uhh..." Speedy knew Bee was pissed off at him. Why is she so nice now?

"Can you call Robin?" Starfire asked with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Sure!" Speedy said fast, rushing to the couch. "Robin, the crazies want you."

"The crazies?" Herald asked.

"Didn't you see them? They're acting strange."

Robin went into detective mode. "Strange. I'll go see what's up." He walked over to the computer.

"Heeeey Rooobin!" They all said.

"Uh. Hi?"

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Pantha asked.

Robin looked at them skeptically. "We went for a swim, now we're watching television."

"Anything interesting happen?" Bee asked.

"Not really." He answered hesitantly.

"Are all of you guys shirtless?" Kole questioned.

"He's really been working out." Argent commented. "You had anything to do with that Star?" She winked at her.

Starfire smiled. "Maybe."

"Oh I wonder what they do?" Pantha chuckled.

They all started laughing.

"Can you get Beast Boy?" Raven asked. "We have things to settle with him." She said flatly.

"Uh? Hey Beast Boy, you wanna talk?" Robin was desperate to get away.

The girls started snickering.

Beast Boy showed up as Robin sneaked away.

"I'm warning you guys: Don't go over there!" Robin warned the others.

"Hi!" Beast Boy waved.

The girls looked at each other then looked back at Beast Boy.

"Uh.. Gah?" They looked blankly at the screen.

Beast Boy cocked his head to the side. "What?"

They started chuckling. Raven kept a straight face.

"Hey BB. Did anything experimental lately?" Kole asked.

"He must have been experimenting in the gym." Raven said sarcastically.

"Please! He looks like he couldn't lift a feather!" Bee teased.

Beast Boy blushed. "I do work out!"

"Don't be so mean. He does look like he's been working out." Argent objected. She looked at Beast Boy "Those video games are doing wonders for your thumbs."

They all started laughing.

"Hey girls, what's the difference between a man and a Q?" Pantha asked.

"What?"

"They're just a 0 without that little thing dangling below." Pantha winked.

"So Beast Boy isn't a man?" Starfire asked with fake innocence.

They all laughed.

"I have something!" Beast Boy yelled, blushing profusely.

"Wanna show us?" Argent asked humorously.

"I uh- um no." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Show us a blank!" Bee laughed.

"You guys are mean." Beast Boy said.

"Have anything close to your mouth lately?" Jinx questioned, pointing to her mouth.

Bee started making kissing noises.

"Huh? Wait... What? KID FLASH!" Beast Boy yelled.

Kid appeared next to him. "Yeah."

Beast Boy grabbed onto him and shook him. "You told them!"

"It was funny!" Kid thumped Beast Boy's arm.

"I bet it was, Zoom Zoom." Bee said.

"Watch out Jinx. That Flash in his name might mean something else." Raven smirked.

"Huh?" Kid Flash said.

"You do 'come early' to things!" Jinx laughed, putting emphasis on come.

"Hey! I do not cum early!"

"Yeah right!" Pantha chuckled.

"Hey, we should believe him." Bee scolded jokingly. She looked at Kid "Can you turn out you palms?"

"Why?" Kid Flash slowly turned out his palms.

"See? He'll know. By looking at the hair growing on the inside of his hands, I can tell he beats his meat... **A lot**!" She laughed.

"You guys are brutal." Kid folded his arms.

"I know." Jinx smirked.

"Oh, we all know how mean you are." He said in an annoyed manner.

Kole pointed at him. "Don't you disrespect your lovely mistress."

Jinx blushed slightly as the other girls laughed.

He gasped. "How despicable!"

"And funny!" Beast Boy laughed, before noticing them looking at him. "Uh oh."

"Hey Flagpole, did you enjoy your kiss?" Raven asked.

"Uh... I m-maybe, you know, did. A little." Beast Boy stuttered, looking down. He looked up. "Why are your clothes ripped?" He asked Bee, even though he knew why.

"Uh. A small argument." Bee answered uncertainly. She thought this was going to be easy.

"And Argent is wearing a robe. That means you ripped most of her clothes off." Kid Flash noted.

"Ripping off each others clothes? Must have had a fun night, didn't we?" Beast Boy figured.

These guys thought they won this battle.

"Yes detective dweeb. More fun than you have idolizing Urkel." Argent snickered.

Kid Flash was already gone by the time they were about to insult him.

"I don't have to take this!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing to the screen.

"Yet you're still here." Jinx pointed out.

Beast Boy mumbled something.

"We met your girlfriend." Kole singsonged.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"She was all 'Where's Beast Boy? Where's my friend? The boy I'm gonna call when my boyfriend dumps me-e-eee!'" Argent mocked.

BB couldn't help but chuckle at that. "She said Jinx flirted with her."

"For a dare. She's good-looking. What does she want you for?"

"You know we're just teasing ya. Even though this is the only type of teasing you'll get, Elf Ears." Jinx informed him seriously.

Beast Boy frowned.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Herald asked, looking back.

"That's dangerous territory man. They're on a abusive rampage and their target is Beast Boy. Let's just let them let it all out." Speedy directed.

"Maybe we should shut off the computer?" Red Star suggested, laying on the couch.

"You don't know girls." Kid Flash shook his head. "They're just gonna do it tomorrow in person, and all of us will get it. Let them get it out of their systems."

"We can't just let them drive Beast Boy to tears!" Herald exclaimed.

"You can't be thinking about-" Hot Spot started.

Herald got up. "I'm going in."

"He is one brave man." Bushido said.

"And stupid too." Robin added.

"I do not!" Beast Boy yelled.

"We found the porn in your room. Is that how you fill the void of loneliness?" Jinx teased.

"Then he's gonna be collecting for a long time!" Bee laughed.

"Why you teasing Beast Boy for?" Herald asked.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Bee greeted.

"What's going down!" Pantha mocked.

Argent gave him the peace sign. "You keeping it far out?"

"What's cooking?" Kole asked.

Herald rolled his eyes. "What you mama's cracking on Beast like that for?"

"He knows what he did..." Raven said.

Beast Boy grabbed at his hair. "WHAT DID I DO!"

"Judging by your lack of girlfriend, apparently nothing." Jinx pointed out seriously.

The other girls started laughing.

Beast Boy stood behind Herald.

"Hero, just back away from Beast Boy and you won't get hurt." Bee advised.

"Nope. We men gotta stick together."

"I know a couple of ways you guys can stick together." Argent winked.

"I'd pay to see what those ways are." Jinx said.

Herald's mask went wide. Beast Boy looked at the girl's and cringed.

"Move out the way! We just want the green one." Starfire was impatient.

"Or we'll have something for you too." Pantha warned.

"Guess what I noticed? Beast Boy is the damsel in distress and Herald's the hero. You know what that means?" Jinx started.

"It always end with the kiss!" Star exclaimed.

"You too wanna give us a little show?" Bee asked sultrily.

Herald was taken aback. "Hell no!"

"You two are already shirtless. Lose the pants too." Argent directed slowly.

Kid Flash stood next to Herald. "You girls are crazy."

"You've come back for more?" Raven asked.

Kid Flash threw his arms around Herald and Beast Boy. "We men stick together."

Jinx raised a finger. "I repeat: I know ways that can happen."

"That's kinda gross." Kole shivered.

"Don't be so innocent." Argent snapped.

Beast Boy spoke up."You girls are super-"

"Don't finish that thought. Your voice is really screwing with my ears." Pantha said.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out.

"The only reason you girls are fucking with Beast Boy is because he's seriously an easy target." Kid pointed out.

"Is that right, Submissive?" Argent asked.

Kid Flash blushed at the same time Jinx hit Argent lightly.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"We were teasing each other all night and we got tired with it, so we called you guys." Kole explained, rubbing her eyes. "We'll continue tomorrow if you give up."

Starfire narrowed her eyes. "Also, Beast Boy knows what he had done."

"What the fuck did I do!" Beast Boy shouted.

"All you girls need is a lollipop in your mouths and you'll be official bullies." Herald told them, not trying to mean it negatively.

"You guys can't give us one for sure." Argent meant it very negatively.

"Boy do I know that's right!" Bee laughed.

"They're abusive." Kid Flash whispered.

"I know." Herald frowned.

Beast Boy pulled at his hair again. "You know? They've been harassing me since!"

Bushido walked over to just watch.

"Hi Bushido!" They greeted normally.

Bushido bowed.

Herald, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy looked at Bushido then back to the girls.

"Whaat the fuuuck?" They said slowly.

"What?" Pantha asked.

"Hold up. You girls have been dissing us since you first saw us, but you spare him." Herald pointed to Bushido.

"Yeah. Bushido didn't do anything to us." Kole pointed out tiredly.

"Plus, he's so poised that there is nothing to insult him on." Jinx shrugged.

"I don't do anything to you chicks." Herald said, abandoning about the whole 'men stick together' thing.

Kid and BB frowned at him.

Bee put her hand on her hips. "Didn't I say to not call us chicks?"

Raven looked at him. "See? You slip up in ways that annoy us, so we make you target."

"So that means Beast Boy slips up a lot?" Kid Flash asked.

Argent rolled her eyes. "No. He knows what he did."

Beast Boy turned into a cute dog and whimpered.

"Aw..." Starfire turned to the other bullies. "That must be the only way he copulates... as an animal."

They started laughing. Kid, Herald, and Bushido had to laugh.

Beast Boy changed back into a human. "There is no way that I will escape this." Beast Boy moaned.

"I don't think I can stay awake any longer." Kole yawned.

Starfire patted her on the back. "Go sleep. We do not wish for you to wake up grumpy tomorrow."

"Which bed?"

"Take whichever you want." Jinx directed.

"I'm taking the air mattress. I like the way it sways." She said before walking off.

"'Night." Everyone called at random times.

Bushido walked back to the other boys. "They did not insult me." He told them.

"What!" Robin, Speedy and Hot Spot. Red Star had dosed off.

"Yes, they were very nice to me."

"I think I'm ready to take some heat." Speedy said.

"You're gonna be nice?" Robin asked.

"I got some things for them too." He smirked. "Both of you are coming too."

"Nope." Robin said, lounging on the couch.

Hot Spot folded his arms. "You'll have to drag me."

"So be it." Speedy motioned Bushido to Robin, before grabbing Hot Spot.

"What the hell!" Robin shouted as he was being lifted from the couch.

"Shit. Watch how you're grabbing me!" Hot Spot yelled, being dragged by his underarms.

"I wonder what happens when your dick gets hard?" Bee wondered, looking at Beast Boy.

"Maybe it draws out from it's place inside and stands at 1 whole inch." Argent guessed.

"Is it possible for a guy to have a 1 inch penis?" Speedy asked, dropping Hot Spot in front of the computer.

"You tell me." Jinx said.

"I've never had someone complain about my sizing. I'm always good." He winked.

Robin started muttering things as he was put down.

Bee started tapping her feet. "Oh really? So I'm sure you don't mind if I tell them what happened that time-"

"NO!" He yelled. "Please don't tell them."

"Oh please do tell us." Robin urged smiling wickedly at Speedy.

"I wanna know." Kid said.

"Please! Don't." Speedy begged.

Bee smiled at him. "Oh I don't want to do this to him, but since you guys asked so nicely..."

Speedy moaned. Everyone listened to her closely.

"So I was walking to the bathroom one night and passed by Speedy's room. I was hearing some moans of a girl, so I knew he brought one home even though I told him not too. I stopped when I hear the strangest of noises-"

"Can you describe them?" Starfire asked.

"Happily. It was like 'Oh, ah, eh eh oo, right there, eh ah ah oo e ya yah.'" Bee demonstrated flatly.

"How is this bad for Speedy, besides his girl sounding like a monkey?" Jinx asked.

Bee looked annoyed. "No more interruptions." She directed. Then she went back into storytelling mode. "So I hear that. I'm about to bang on the door when all of a sudden the moaning stops. I hear Speedy beg 'Please come back!' and then this blonde girl walks out with a frown on her face and a huge hickey. She saw me and gasped. Then she kept on walking. Next thing I know I see Speedy running out in his boxers holding his crouch. 'If you give me a second, I'll get hard!' He yelled before noticing me standing there." She started laughing. "I- Oh gosh – d-decided he didn't need any more punishment then that!"

Everyone started laughing.

"So he could not get erect?" Starfire asked.

"It happens!" Speedy shouted, blushing.

"Sure, it happens. But not to a 17 year old!" Kid Flash chuckled.

Speedy shook his fist. "Yes it does!"

"You're putting yourself and your team in danger by bringing girls home. I hope you learned your lesson." Robin was being serious but couldn't help laughing.

"Oh man! That's bad. I don't even find it that funny." Herald said seriously.

"Thank goodness someone understands!" Speedy sighed.

"I don't man. I just feel sorry for you. Heh heh- sorry."

Speedy frowned. "I hope your happy now." he said to Bee.

"Don't worry Speedy. I forgive ya. I sure do. You're a special case." Bee said suspiciously.

Argent looked at Hot Spot. "Hey Spotty, are you body conscious?"

Hot Spot frowned. "No. Why are you asking that?"

The other guys stood back noticing that he's their new target.

"Well, you are the only one with a shirt on." Raven pointed out.

"He's probably scared we might find a 'I love fire' tattoo on his chest." Jinx laughed.

"I didn't want to go in the water, so why take off my shirt?"

"But you did end up in the pool. Why's the shirt on?" Argent asked.

"Why do you care if my shirt's on?"

"'Cause we want to make fun of your pudginess." Bee teased.

"You have noticed that too?" Pantha snickered.

He flipped them the finger.

"What's wrong? Your fire die out?" Raven asked.

"I shall happily get a match and set him on fire." Starfire offered.

"There's other ways to set him on fire." Bee groaned. "Just get the other guys to strip."

"I think that's what sets us on fire." Argent winked.

"Speak for yourself. I do not want to see Beast Boy naked." Raven deadpanned.

"You already saw me naked." Beast Boy reminded her.

"Everyone was more looking at Star."

"When was this?" Speedy asked, only to be ignored.

Beast Boy sighed. "Thank goodness no one saw me naked."

"Yeah, I'm glad too. I don't want to poke my eyes out." Raven said.

Jinx laughed "But we won't see any genitals. I think it's so small it's invisible."

Beast Boy groaned.

"I am going to go rest." Bushido said.

"But you already slept. I know that in Japan it's about 3pm." Kid Flash pointed out.

Bushido rubbed the back of his neck. "Then I am going to go nap."

Speedy shook his head slowly. "You just wanna get away."

"_Oyasuminasai_." He bowed, then walked way.

"Goodnight to you too!" Jinx called, as the other girls said their goodnight's to him too.

"Yeah sweet dreams." Robin mumbled.

"Lucky." Beast Boy muttered.

Argent turned to the other girls and turned the mic off. "Remember what I told you?"

They started thinking about it.

"You wouldn't try it now." Jinx warned.

"No. I have to wait 'till we're done. Are we done?"

"What are you girls talking about?" Kid Flash asked.

Bee pressed the mic. "None of your business."

"You girls are crazy.'' Herald said.

Argent pressed her hand on the mic again. "Can we end this? I'm going to get a kiss out of all of you."

"Is it just the acohol making you this horny?" Jinx asked.

"'Cause I know you don't act like this. Usually you jjust sprinkle a few dirty jokes." Pantha added.

"Maybe. You girls drained my whiskey. I'm going to get my way." She pressed the mic. "Go about your business boys, we're done. Have a good night's rest."

Beast Boy did a little dance. "Thank grace! I am free!"

Raven looked around. "Yeah Bunny Rabbit Beast Boy."

Beast Boy rubbed his arm and looked down. "You saw the picture too." He said.

Bee snickered. "In the same box as your porn collection."

"'Night!" Argent turned the screen off.

"What's up with that?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin shrugged.

"They're insane." Speedy said simply.

"You got that right Limpy!" Robin laughed.

Speedy snarled.

* * *

Argent looked at them. "I want to make my mark. Who wants an Argent special?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"You see? No one listens to Pantha. She said tie up the drunk alien hybrid and everyone say 'No, let's just see.' This is why she works alone." Pantha ranted in the third-person.

"Oh shit!" Bee yelled, backing up.

"Who wants first?" Argent asked, smiling.

Everyone backed away. Raven was about to morph them away but-

"You!" Argent used her powers to grab Raven. "You girls are making this a big deal."

She put Raven down in front of her and grabbed her close to her.

"Why didn't we ask her sexuality?" Bee wondered aloud, as Argent kissed Raven.

Pantha rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you girls_ listen_ to me?"

"I think I may want to use Argent as practice." Starfire said.

Jinx looked at her. "I think that works for me."

Pantha's mask scrunched up. "I wonder if I can just walk away."

"I don't know about you guys, but she can get me in the morning. I gotta brush my teeth and go to sleep." Bee waved her hands in defeat and walked out.

"It was that easy? Huh." Pantha sat down. "Well I might as well get this over with."

"Bee's stupid for leaving. Might as well finish this." Jinx pointed out.

Raven was trying as hard as she can to keep her emotions in check. Argent kept on biting her lip for entrance, but she wouldn't budge. Argent's hand trailed down and groped Raven's boob. Raven's mouth opened with a gasp. She hasn't been kissed like this since the day she broke it off with Goth Boy. That was the exact reason she dumped him.

"She's really gotten in there." Jinx commented, her head sideway.

Argent's tongue was everywhere in Raven's mouth. She expertly traced an A on the inside of Raven's right cheek. She pushed Raven away.

"I made my mark." Argent smiled.

Raven floated over to the door. "Uh... I, uh, t-think I'm going to go put my head down on Star's bed." She left.

Pantha was dumbfounded. "Woah. She made Raven lose composure."

"Who's next?" Argent asked.

"I shall go. Practice."

Argent flew over to her. "Fine with me." She pushed Star onto the couch.

She jumped on top of Star and kissed her sweetly. Star, suprisingly, turned her over pressed her lips roughly on Argent's.

Pantha moved down, even though she was already far on the couch. "Let me just stay out of their way."

"They're tongue wrestling! Awesome." Jinx watched.

Star's warrior nature was preventing Argent access into her mouth. Argent lifted her head.

"Let me show you a move that'll get Robin, every time."

"And what whould that- oh..." Star said before Argent was sucking on the bottom of her jaw.

Pantha threw her head back in despair and rolled her eyes. "Gosh, am I fighting the need to leave."

"Just leave. You could fling the girl if you want." Jinx said.

"I don't think so with her powers. She could _fling_ me."

"Whatever."

* * *

Whatever in deed. I really didn't feel like writing the rest. I'm starting my next story.

If you want to find out why Titan's East hates the 'Spliss' read chap 8 of Coming to Terms

Read Mistress Madness for more insanity!

P.S. Anyone who's wondering: I'm asexual. I don't like nothing.


	12. Some Morning, huh?

Just had to add this!

* * *

"Argent! You can't." Bee groaned, slipping on her orange v-neck top over her now curly hair.

Argent was brushing her hair next to Star. "The buzz might have worn out, but I did promise you that I would kiss all of you. You went and walked away."

"It was your fault for leaving." Jinx shrugged, throwing on her uniform skirt.

It was 6 in the morning and the girls were up and about, expecting the guys back anytime.

"Robin is surely going to ask me about this mark you have left upon my neck." Star said, checking herself in the mirror. Raven was helping her examine it.

Argent lowered her head "I apologize Star. It was my fault for drinking."

Pantha had just walked out of the bathroom. "Don't apologize. It was their fault for not, uh, restricting you." She accused, walking over to her bag in her underwear.

"We didn't wanna tie her up." Jinx responded, putting on a pink skull and crossbones tee.

Kole laid back down on the air mattress in a white shirt and blue jeans. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one."

"Hey!" Pantha snapped, waving her shirt. "She had spirits before she smooched us."

Argent blushed, applying her eyeliner. "I always feel bad after drinking. And I'm not only talking about the headache."

"But you did hold it in." She looked at the other girls. "No swaying whatsoever."

Starfire was still looking at the hickey on her neck. She frowned.

"Just put some cover up on it. They have the kinds that blend in with any skin tone." Kole directed, sitting up on the bed.

Star's frown deepened. "I have none of this cover up."

Bee walked over to Star's closet. "You can always throw on your uniform instead of that sundress. But you're lucky," Bee started pulling out Star's uniform. She pointed to her chest "I can't cover up these scratches."

Starfire pouted and took the uniform. "I really wanted to dress down."

Raven looked at her. "I think you've dressed down too many times this week."

"Is aw bwame goin' 'o me?" Argent asked, applying her black lipstick.

Jinx walked pass and patted her on the shoulder. "No one blame you."

Pantha chuckled. "Maybe Raven can."

Raven blushed and threw on her hood. "That was horrible."

Argent waved her makeup bag in Raven's direction. "Please. I know I have skills. I traced the letter A in all of you girls cheeks." She frowned. "And that's where we all get back to Bee. I'm not in the mood for a snogging, just to trace my initial in your cheek."

Bee sighed. "Fine."

Raven floated to the door. "I'm going to go make waffles. Anyone wants eggs?" Raven asked.

Pantha raised her hand. "I could use some."

"Oh, give me some too." Kole said.

"Me also." Jinx added.

"I'll just stick with the waffles." Bee muttered.

"May I please assist?" Starfire offered her help.

Raven's eyes widened. She knew for certain that Star will start adding things. "No. I don't want too trouble you."

"But I insist." Star wanted to help because she knew that Raven is always burning the, well, everything.

Raven shook her head. "No no no. There's no need."

"Oh really-"

"Please shut up. I'll help both of you." Jinx tagged along.

The door closed.

"How are you done already?" Kole asked as she watched Argent pull away from Bee.

"Yeah. You usually took a minute." Pantha added.

"I told you that I don't want to kiss much." Argent shrugged.

Bee stuck her tongue out at Pantha and Kole.

"Lucky." Kole grumbled. "I'm gonna go watch T.V."

"I'm coming too. Please don't make it loud." Argent said, walking to the door with Pantha and Kole.

"I'll be out too. Just have to do something with this huge afro."

Pantha laughed. "I know how you feel. My hair was tangled this morning." She said with her knob on the door.

"Girl, I like my hair natural, but curly hair is fuzzy business." Bee joked.

Pantha laughed before closing the door.

"What to do with this?" Bee questioned herself and walked over to Star's vanity.

"How in the hell do you use this thing?" Jinx said poking around the toaster.

"I think you pull that knob down." Star said, pointing to the knob.

"I'm having a problem adjusting the stove." Raven said, with a messy bowl of cracked eggs in hand. Egg yolk was all over her hand, proving that she manually removed egg shells.

"Give me the waffles." Jinx commanded Star when she thought she knew how to handle the toaster. She took a jar a cinnamon. "Kid always adds a bit of- Oh shit!" Jinx wasted a lot of cinnamon on the waffle she had in hand.

Star gave a giggle."I suggest you just put them in as they are."

Jinx laughed. "I should."

"Does anyone know how to use a stove?" Raven called out.

"Nope." Pantha said, flipping through channels.

Argent shook her head. "Uh uh."

Kole didn't even bother.

Starfire walked over. "I think I do."

Raven sighed and watch Star's hands carefully.

Star adjusted the stove to medium setting. She put the mixture in the pan filled with a little low-fat oil and sat it on top.

"Did you add seasoning?" Jinx asked as she was removing 4 slightly burnt waffles and putting in another 4.

Raven gasped a little but it was not heard over the crackling. "I was supposed to?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I think you should have." Star said.

"Maybe I still can." Raven used her power to pull out random seasoning from around the kitchen. She added dashes of this and that.

"Do you know what those are?" Jinx asked.

"Only the boys know." Star answered.

Kole giggled. "I guess they're the only ones who can cook."

"We don't cook much. Usually Cyborg or Beast Boy are in the kitchen. And sometimes we even see Robin in an apron fixing breakfast." Raven said, flipping the eggs uneasily.

"I know how you feel too. Kid Flash is always making dinner." Jinx laughed.

"Cyborg makes this appear easy." Star said quickly, shielding her face.

Jinx hissed when a bit of hot oil hit her. "Shit." she mumbled, before making another 4 waffles.

Bee walked in the main room. "How ya like."

They all stopped and stared at her.

"Shit." Jinx murmured as she was again hit with hot oil.

Raven lowered the stove.

"That's different Bee." Argent said pointing to the two french braids reaching to Bee's shoulder.

Bee walked over to the couch. "I was tired with huge afro puffs. Needed something new."

"It looks nice." Starfire complimented as she cleaned up the kitchen.

Raven flipped the eggs into a plate.

"Should it have that clump of seasoning in the middle?" Jinx teased.

Raven blew a hair out of her face. "And should waffles be that burnt." She retorted.

Starfire dusted off her hands and took up a fork. She stuck it in the middle. "I enjoy my food like this, but I understand that Earthlings don't." She said before setting the table.

Raven grunted. "Do you cook Bee?"

"No. We usually order in. Sometimes Aqualad or the twins cook."

"And I thought girls were supposed to cook?" Kole said bitterly.

"Well, screw popular belief." Argent said.

"I'm done with the waffles." Jinx took them out and added them to the plate. 12 burnt waffles stacked up high. "At least they're edible." She said, poking a fork at them.

Raven removed the eggs from the pan again. Jinx looked at them.

"I guess these are edible too." She said. She looked at the again, "I guess."

Raven grounded her teeth together. "Eat up." She said through clenched teeth, putting the food on the table.

The girls from the couch walked over to table.

"I would kill for some cocopilanos." Kole said, eying the food.

"Or pizza." Bee added.

Pantha groaned and comically prayed in Spanish.

"Is there any cereal?" Argent asked.

"Stop being such critics and eat." Raven snapped.

They all sat down quietly.

"Some breakfast, huh?" Jinx asked.


End file.
